An Alchemist Shield
by Hector Flores
Summary: The journey of the son of Roy Mustang who was summoned to face a series of calamities he never imagined or asked to face, his voyage into a new world.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

_Some people will simply hate this story, no matter what, to those I only say_

_there are other stories about both of these source materials, please keep your messages_

_and reviews civil._

I am not exactly sure if my life made me this way or is because I wanted to follow in the proud footsteps of my father, but ever since I learned to read my life has involved alchemy. You probably don't know what I mean, alchemy is the science of changing one thing into another, the clearest example is turning base metals into gold.

I, of course, would never consider it for two reasons, makes gold practically worthless if people really start to do that in mass, and it is against the law, diamonds? Oh, you can make as many of those useless things as you want, they are practically worthless since the science of alchemy first was developed.

I am getting off track, you see my father once was someone in the military of our nation, a state alchemist, my father fought against all the odds along sides my uncle or at least the person I love as an uncle, and my mother, he was called the Flame Alchemist, uncle called him for some unknown reason the Casanova of Central.

Flame Alchemy is pretty much the science of making things blow up into tiny pieces, I am not kidding, my dad had these gloves makes of a material that made a spark when he rubbed his fingers, and he placed a transmutation circle to manipulate the density of oxygen in the air, raised it and made it dense enough and a snap of his fingers and boom, made things blow up whenever and wherever he wanted.

Granted my dear old dad doesn't exactly do that anymore, pretty hard to do when you are blind, but that didn't stop him from becoming one of the most efficient and beloved leaders of our nation, our just happens to be called Amestris and while I do think my father and especially mother have done wonders it is not exactly the most beloved nation in the world.

The fact that other nations do not hesitate in saying that if Amestris were to blow up and leave nothing but a pile of ashes they would not shed a single tear. Since international neighbors made their hatred known to us quite clearly, we had no option but to continue to raise and train State Alchemist.

All our education is pretty much geared to either making a child a State Alchemist or another job that either supports the military in some manner or form, sure we got civilians, we got people that grow food, make clothes, run hospitals, become teachers, build and repairs everything from homes to roads, but if given the call every single one of these people were soldiers.

I studied my father's alchemy which in truth it was first made by my grandfather, sure wish I could know him, could make my own studies of this particular alchemy a lot easier, but he has been long dead, and uncle never really mentions much about him.

My uncle is a very supportive person, apparently, sometime before I was born he lost his ability to use alchemy, decided to simply help my aunt run her business of making custom prosthetic for people in need. With these many nations hating our guts you can imagine these automated prostheses were in no short demand.

I am currently twenty-nine years old, my name is Roy Mustang Jr, I hate the Jr part, my mother is the secretary of the diplomatic corp, Riza Hawkeye, and my father is the Fuhrer or the head honcho who just happens to lead our nation. My uncle is the one and only Full Metal Alchemist Edward Elric.

Come to think of it, uncle never told me why he is called the Full Metal Alchemist, I guess he just really loves that kind of music, anyways, I am currently a Captain in the State Military and I am one of the people that work under my other uncle, General Alphonse Elric why didn't I mention him before? Because the General is a slave driver, I am not kidding he is working me and the others that are unlucky to be his subordinates to an early grave.

The man is cold, I mean freezing cold, I almost want the song if I had a heart play every time he enters a room, I am not kidding General Elric could walk into a room full of orphans and the only complaint he has is they are making too much noise with all that useless crying. See, this is the reason I waited this long to even mention him, and I work for him.

"Dad, are you sure I can't get a transfer? A different post? I will happily go to the wall instead of remaining at my current post." I looked at my father glare at me as I finish saying that, "No Junior, in the military you don't get to choose where you are stationed or the work conditions you have to endure, I told you this long before you even thought about becoming a State Alchemist."

I know he can't see me but I swear he is glaring at me, "Ed offered you a chance to join him at his family business, but no, you wanted to become a State Alchemist, well you are one, and if you want a better post, you will simply have to work really hard and get promoted up the chain of command like everyone else."

I went out of his office and marched straight towards the grand library, I picked up a few books and sat down on a chair, I was in no mood to return to the office and it was my lunch break. "He is the Fuhrer for crying out loud, he could assign me to a new office, no, I know, I know, no favoritism, got to earn what I have or else I will not learn to appreciate it or respect it. You know for a ghost you sure are preachy sometimes."

The spirit right next to me sat down on a nearby desk and smiled, _"If I am preachy it should tell you I care, I don't just talk to anyone you know, it even surprised me that the child of my killer was such an interesting boy. Come on, don't scowl, I don't like it when you are grumpy! It will cause you to have wrinkles." _

How in the world did I become friends with the very ghost of the homunculus that my father killed? "I know, but I also hate it that all this time spent on doing paperwork, I could try to break through this massive roadblock I found in my research. For the last time no, I am not interested in that stone."

"_Why not? The ability to go beyond your limits, to transmute without limits, no rules, no boundaries, to be able to do as much as your mind can dream?" _I looked at the spirit and looked at the book pile next to her.

"I don't care about that stone because it is fueled by misery, and it makes anyone that touches it miserable. Don't tell me you or your six other siblings were happy?" She laughed and told me I was more right than most. _"Still I wouldn't exactly be miserable if I had someone like you in my life. Who knows Boy, maybe one day Truth will grant me my wish and the two of us will become one."_

I know she is this way because of the sin she is supposed to represent, but seriously why is she like this with me? I am her friend, but sometimes she confuses me, for crying out loud, I know sometimes she is angry, smiles, or even pouts, but as a spirit, I can't even see her face.

I don't know why I know those things about her I simply do.

As she disappeared a person began to walk towards the place where I was reading, "So this is where you been hiding! Young man do you have any idea how upset Al was when he could not find you? Do you ever bother looking at a clock? Don't you just sit there and answer me!"

I looked at her and I could not help but feel embarrassed. "I know mom, I got carried away with my research. I have been trying to figure out how to use flame alchemy in a humid environment, you were the one to tell me how inept dad was when it was rain or near a humid place. Isn't it the job of a state alchemist to research our field of study?"

She took the book out of my hands and looked at me, "Your uncle Ed was a state alchemist but he never abandoned his friends and family in favor of his research now did he? Al was really worried about you, he thought that you might do something reckless."

I went with her back home and the idea that General Elric was actually this worried about me surprised me in so many ways I honestly did not expect it. As we came in there he was uncle Ed looking through my research notes. I am afraid what he might actually do with those notes, not because he might use them, but because uncle Ed was one of the few people that were against me taking the State Alchemist Exam at last at first, then again I was seven years old when that happened.

"I see the main problem is temperature regulation, I do think you are right in thinking along those lines Nephew, but the only thing I can say is studying how to prevent harm to yourself first rather than so much on how to make the flame even hotter than the sun." I was not planning to cause an explosion near me but made sense when he said, if anything can go wrong, it will go wrong in an unpredictable way.

"Honestly Uncle Ed, why do you think I would do something reckless? I grew up hearing what you used to do, and you are preaching about against being reckless? Hello Mr. Pot, have you met Mr. Kettle?"

He looked at me and laughed, he walked over to me and without even a warning gave me a hug, that is when I realized that behind the wall between the living room and the dining room General Elric was hiding behind a wall listening to what we were talking about and was laughing his head off.

"Tell me again nephew why did you become a State Alchemist?" I honestly said this to him at least a thousands times, "To protect and save lives by ending conflicts as soon as possible, I know uncle Ed, I say those words to myself every night, Alchemist be thou for the people, I don't do it for rank, but even you have to agree that filling out paperwork is the least enjoyable thing I do."

"And you brother has me do paperwork, and filing the paperwork of the entire office that works under him, honestly, I haven't done a single thing using my Alchemy to help a single solitary person, so far it might just be Alchemist be thou for the filing."

He laughed and began hitting me on my shoulder, did I mention my uncle is actually smaller in height than I am? Yep, the man lecturing me is actually 5 inches smaller than me. "You heard how Al pretty much all the time in our adventures stuck in a tin can of a suit didn't you? Well, Al doesn't want you to end up like that, so he worries, and he worries so much that in fact, what's to keep you as far away from combat as possible. Why you never told him this Al?"

That is when Al finally stopped hiding, how does a man six foot seven inches tall hide as well as he does, now that is a mystery I never managed to answer. "It is true, I am always hard on him and those under me because I care ever so deeply about them. They of course never tire in making jokes about how cold I am or how I lack a heart when they think I don't hear them."

Damn it, I guess I will have to take Jane Havoc out to dinner and I will have to pretend it is an actual date, damn it, I wish someone would remind me never to take a bet with that pervert. Why is she a pervert you ask? He hits on every single guy she considers hot and does not even blush when she tries to take a sneak peek inside the men's bathhouse back in the officer's dorms.

"Sorry Uncle Al, I will try to get them to stop making these remarks. I guess I will just have to keep doing paperwork like we been doing." He looked at me and did something I rarely saw him do, he smiled.

"Why do you want to be in combat situations so badly? You never told me. It would help me and Al understand. So come on son, why do you want to fight so much?" I am just getting hit by one surprise after another. I guess I should have known better than to expect mom not to notice.

"Damn that Jane, she told on me. I need to find a way to test my alchemy research. Since I am constantly trying to improve my Flame Alchemy, that can only improve in combat. I studied dad's notes, and I think I am pretty much at his level, but I wanted to take it further. Grandpa made the initial research but for some reason, I can't find anything published under his name."

Mom smiled at me and she looked at my gloves, "Son, my father was the mentor of your father, in fact that is why your dad learned so much of Flame Alchemy, but my dad was a bit paranoid, he didn't want anyone other than those he approved to gain access to his research, he went as far as tattoo it on my back."

"Your dad did me a favor long ago and he had doctors remove the tattoo, I was worried that you would become like your grandfather one day, that is why initially I was against you learning Flame Alchemy. Son, Jane only told me because she is afraid that you will get hurt, you know, you two been friends since you two were children."

This was getting creepy in a hurry, I hope that this was not going where I think it was, "You also know that she has been in love with you for years, don't you? I still remember way back when you two used to skinny dip in that lake near our summer house."

What the heck is mom talking about? I don't remember me and Jane doing anything like that. "Well I hate to interrupt such a lovely moment, but as for Flame Alchemy only being able to test it in combat, that you are wrong. I set up a few targets that can resist it so I could continue my research in a controlled environment."

When did dad get here? I never even noticed him. I know my ghost friend would laugh if she saw how easily my father listened to our entire conversation, and me not even able to notice it. "I guess I should also study on my stealth, again, I do have that yearly review coming up. I have to prove that I am making progress with my research or else, I will lose my State Alchemist certification."

Mom stopped smiling when I said that, didn't she know State Alchemist have a yearly review? "Roy! I thought you said the practice of testing State Alchemist every year was no longer practiced, and that they only have to send you a summary of their research progress." I guess she did know of the yearly review but she thought it was not an ongoing thing. I am surprised, she should know since she works with dad so much.

"The yearly review is a good practice to ensure productivity from the State Alchemist, it is a practice that has been continued since the State Military first accepted Alchemist as officers, the written summary is only used as record keeping. Why don't you read some of the ones I wrote long ago son, oh that is right, we have those in a locked section of the library."

He touched my shoulder, "You seen the large door with the pad didn't you son? Well, the code to enter that room is, 1,2,3, 4,5. You can read as much of my research methods and how I tested in the books there." Is he insane? I am seriously wondering if crazy runs in my family, that is the dumbest security I ever heard in my life.

"Dad, you know that is not exactly a good security code, right? I mean come on, it is the sort of thing an idiot has on his luggage." Al began to laugh so hard he nearly fell out of his chair, why is this funny to him? "Ed used to use that as a way to lock his luggage way back when he was a state alchemist, I can't count how many times things went missing because of it."

I guess I should really be nicer to Aunty Winry having to put up with that sort of a person as her husband. Come to think of it, didn't she say Uncle proposed to her using the equal exchange rule? I thought that was a joke, but after hearing that I am not too sure anymore. "Thanks, dad. I guess deep down I just wanted to make you feel proud of me."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

My research was going well, I managed to gain even better control of my flames and the rate of expansion for the explosions. As I read the research once again to check, I began to feel that no matter how much research I do, in times of peace as we live in, none of it will be that useful.

At best it could be used to end forest fires and to burn plants to prepare the soil for the seeds for a new harvest in a new segment in a farm, but the flames my alchemy produces are not as gentle, this research is meant for combat, no civilian uses that I could think of. It was basically burning, roast, cremate, or cause something or someone to blow into pieces.

Well now that I said it, I could use it to cremate the dead and provide a less costly funeral, but thanks to the faith of our nation that is not likely to happen. I began to finish my paperwork as I put the final touches on my research, and I felt the presence of my friend brush up near me, I swear, if she had a body, she would be sitting on top of my desk.

'Oh, I wish I still had a body, don't think for a second I don't. The last body I had, well you daddy pretty much did as you just thought, he cremated me, the only difference is he did it while I was still alive. Come on, Roy, smile, I like it better when you smile.'

Ha, ha, very funny, "Look, I just finished some research that pretty much tells me my own research is worthless, how am I supposed to look happy when I find something like this? Years of my life and I find outside of combat my alchemy is useless."

Again I could feel her move and again I swear she is looking at me, 'You only got yourself to blame, I told you that Flame Alchemy would be impossible to be used outside of combat, your daddy never did. Why don't you focus on other alchemy? I even told you that if you could make a new body for me, well, I would certainly make it something that we both could enjoy.'

And pigs will fly, the last thing I need is another lecture from Truth about the sins of forcing myself upon his realm, mortals that dare to tread on the realm of god must pay a heavy price for their arrogance. It is bad enough that I spend hours each day basically flirting with the last emotional creation of a genocidal maniac that was either called a dwarf in a flask or liked to be called Father of all things.

"Sorry Lust, I guess you will simply need to find another fool to even try to do something as foolish as human transmutation. I had years worth of nightmares with Truth to never even consider it, no matter how pleasurable it may be."

She got up from my desk, and I could feel the cheerful attitude was now gone, 'Well, you may be right about this Lover Boy, and maybe I will do just that, maybe I spent too much time with you, maybe missing my company will motivate you to reconsider.'

It seems in the end Lust was one of those people that no matter how much time passes she will always remain the same, sure she has a nice voice, a sultry way to talk, and from what dad used to tell me she was a rather beautiful lady to look at, from about a hundred yards away.

He also did mention that every man that she had ever fallen to her, they literally fell to her, she could extend her fingers to make them be no better than ten lances, and she was deadly using them.

All in all, I am not going to make the same mistakes as my uncle and other people, I simply refuse to do human transmutation even if there was a chance of spending a very pleasurable evening with a particularly manipulative and deadly seductress.

As I finished reading the book that I was reading to try and get some inspiration for my research, something fell from the top of the bookcase, it was something I never even noticed before, since when do they keep fiction books in the Alchemy section of the library, I will have to talk to the personnel about this oversight.

I was looking for new ideas for research, and somehow I heard someone laughing as I looked at the book. "The chronicle of the four cardinal heroes, I hope this is not about the adventures of my uncles, mom, and dad, I heard those stories enough times I can't even forget it.

Well might as well begin reading this book, I might as well put my day off to good use especially since Lust pretty much seems to have given up on getting me to make her a new body for her to inhabit.

The book was actually a pretty entertaining read, the four cardinal heroes were for men who had special weapons, a spear, a bow, a sword, and a shield, wait for a second a shield is armor, not a weapon, oh well, each chapter was about the experiences of each, the princess looked like a backstabber, manipulative, sexy and the morals of a back alley prostitute.

I read about her first, why did they devote an entire chapter on how horrible this princess was, I got no clue, but it sure makes me feel like Lust would be a saint, by comparison, I pity the guy that falls in her clutches.

The guy that wielded the spear was an egomaniac, an absolute idiot, he seems to only make a decision with his pecker than his brain, the guy that wielded the sword was so antisocial he would fit in with the interrogation squad, but he had the personality of a chili pepper enema. To call him a loner would be stating the obvious, the word Emo for some reason was written right by his title.

The guy who had the bow was a hypocrite, wanted recognition without any work, and always pretended to be this hero for justice, Uncle Ed once told me about this guy named Father Cornello, he sure fits the description of this guy.

And they left the guy with the shield at the end, no more than ten pages it seems, I guess after reading so much of the stories through the other three it would be a little repetitive. It pretty much said in the first page that the shield hero was particularly kind to a species called demihumans, the second page dealt with the conflicts against a nation of stuck up idiots, that discriminated against anything not entirely human.

It seems the shield hero fought in several wars against this place called Melromarc, and since each hero was supposed to be summoned by a different nation by something called the treaty of the four, they rarely worked together.

Why would they even need to summon or conscript four people to be these heroes, as I turned the page hoping to find the answer I saw a blinding light, the entire room seemed to disappear and I was standing in a place I only heard in tales from people that almost died.

A man was standing near me and he had this shield, a small shield with a green gem right in the middle of the shield. "So am I to believe you are the shield hero from the book I was reading? Where am I? How did I get here and more importantly how do I leave?"

The man walked over to me and placed his hand, the arm that had the shield strapped to it, "You are wrong, young man, I am not the shield hero, we are. You do not need to worry my successor, I have come to share with you everything I know, you are going to a dark place to save innocent people that without you would surely die."

I felt a little dizzy as images appeared in my mind, more and more images, letters, languages, facts, recipes, too much, it was too much information too quickly, I could barely focus, finally, the amount of information must have been too much and everything went dark.

I felt the hard surface of a stone floor, and I tried to open my eyes and try to stand, "**Oh, great cardinal heroes, we implore you, please save our world from the waves of calamity, you are our only hope.**"

Do they have to shout? Wait, cardinal heroes like the four in the book. I finally managed to open my eyes and stand up on my own, wait,a guy with a spear, a bow, and a sword? I looked at my arm, and sure enough, I had the same small shield from my dream. I was dressed in my uniform for some odd reason and I still had my ignition cloth gloves, then again I never go anywhere without them.

"Look you can beg, plead all you want, but we aren't doing anything without being properly rewarded. We need to speak to your leader, your prime minister or your king to see what we will get for our work." Boy, the spear guy sure has an ego, couldn't even bother hearing the details before jumping down someone's throat.

"Yea, we don't need you, you need us, and we don't do charity. If you try to rip us off we will turn from your potential saviors into your enemies." Sword wielder, check, loner, check, antisocial to a fault, check and check.

"We will not be used and discarded, you better hope that you are fair and just or you shall pay." Boy, these guys meet all the criteria for the other three heroes from my book. I rather stay quiet than end up making a scene like these fools, I will hear what they have to say before I decide what I should do.

Wait, the four heroes were summoned by a single nation, that is a violation of the treaty of the four, this means whatever nation summoned us, wait we were summoned to another world, why do I know this, they must be pretty desperate to summon all four of us the consequences of breaking the treaty was not written but I don't think it is something that is punished lightly.

"Yes, honorable heroes, our king wishes to see you as soon as possible. He will explain the situation and then you shall understand why you were summoned, he will also be able to negotiate your just rewards for the important work that you shall do for us, make no mistake, you shall receive your just rewards."

They sure have an inflated opinion of themselves, these are the kind of people that would last about a day in my state military, they sure as all hell don't fit the philosophy of an alchemist. I can also think that maybe deep down they are scared, I mean they just got transported to a new unknown world.

Truth knows if I had not been so well raised and trained by my folk, I probably would be screaming my head off, something along the lines of being abducted, or being taken against my will and being turned into a slave. All I know is that this building and the castle seem to fit medieval era construction.

Stone walls and floors, the staircases told me that the construction is hundreds of years old if not older, I looked out a window and I saw what you would expect, a town or small city with about the same level of development as the caste, I had no reason to chat with the other people, but they kept talking about some sort of game.

Do they honestly think this is a play? This situation couldn't be more real even if they tried to make us think otherwise, the air, the feel of the place screamed desperation, hate, and anger, I could practically smell it, it is either that or they simply have not developed good sewers. Cause something sure stinks.

We kept walking in the direction the people in the robes were guiding us. The throne room was massive, it almost felt like a ballroom. The king was sitting flanked by two elderly gentlemen who I am guessing were his advisors. The man had a rather well-kept beard, he was sure dressed in fine clothes, and the crown was an impressive piece of art.

"You arrived great and honorable heroes before we begin I do believe a brief introduction is necessary, My name is Aultcray Melromarch the thirty-second King of my beloved nation of Melromarch, now would you please introduce yourself, so we may know the names of our noble heroes?"

The spear wielder stepped forward, "Name is Motoyasu Kitamura, Age 21, Single, University Student." The guy using the sword stepped up right next to Motoyasu and looked at the king, "Ren Amaki, Age 16 High School Student." The next one was the one with the bow, "Itsuki Kawasumi, Age 17 High School Student."

Well, I was the last remaining so I decided to step up right next to Motoyasu, I was about to introduce myself when the king began to clap his hands. "It is an honor to meet you Sir Motoyasu, Sir Ren, and Sir Itsuki. Allow me to tell you why you have been summoned."

I am not going to pretend that this didn't bother me, I was not even given a chance to introduce myself and this told me I was not needed or wanted to be present, had the previous shield hero not appeared before me and shared all those things he once knew with me, I would be as lost as these other three guys.

Since I saw that was the case I decided that since I was not worth his time, I better leave and get ready for what I clearly knew I needed to do. I turned around and began to walk away from the other three heroes, or at least I tried. That is when several armed men surrounded me and drew their weapons, they each had a sword pointing at me.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

"His Majesty has not given you permission to leave, how could you be as rude as to walk away when our king is graciously trying to explain the reason for your summon?" This guy must be an officer, I guess if someone did the same to my father someone would react like him.

"Excuse me, but since I was not given time to introduce myself, it gave me the impression that I was not needed in this particular discussion, so instead of being a distraction I simply attempted to leave so that the people who were needed for this important discussion would not be troubled."

The men sheathed their swords and I heard the King clear his throat, "Ah, yes, excuse me, it is simply that I wish to explain why you have been summoned to ease any concerns, you are quite correct, I did not give you a chance to introduce yourself, please do so now."

I walked up to be right next to Motoyasu and bowed, "My name is Roy Mustang the second, Captain of the State Military of Amestris, Age 29." One of them began to laugh, boy these guys need to learn some manners.

"Yea, right, and next thing you are going to tell us you are the Full Metal Alchemist, stop pretending and admit you are a university student like me and stop putting up airs." I do not like the tone Motoyasu just said that I looked at him and I could barely contain my anger at his rude interruption.

"Actually the Full Metal Alchemist is my uncle in all things other than blood, his name is Edward Elric, I happen to be the Flame Alchemist, I am the successor to my father, Roy Mustang, or more commonly known as King Mustang. I apologize for this outburst but I simply can not stand for rude behavior. I humbly ask his majesty's forgiveness in this matter. I bowed again."

The man was silent and he finally decided to speak, "You are forgiven, as I was about to say, our world is being threatened by some unnatural calamities, our wisest men have foretold that our world is to suffer these calamities in waves, should these waves not be stopped our world will cease to exist."

"I may call them waves but in reality they are an invasion of thousands of immensely powerful monsters, I would not have summoned you four had we been able to take care of this threat by ourselves, we have tried to stop one of these waves, we managed but the death toll was massive, it was clear then that only the four cardinal heroes would have the strength to save us."

Everything checks with the knowledge I got from the last shield hero, well almost everything, he sure didn't mention how could we return back home or the fact that previous heroes have met their end on this world and never returned back to their worlds. I do not need to cause a panic or be rude in front of the king so I decided to remain quiet.

He may be the one that summoned me but only a fool would share all he knows with people he never met before, I am not entirely sure if I am with allies or am I in hostile territory.

"As heroes you have access to skills we simply do not have or ever could have one of such is called Status Magic, you may use it to check the status of yourself and of those you look at." Wait you can check the condition of people with a single glance, how? I have no idea what he means by magic.

"Well I am sorry but how? I got no clue what you mean by Status Magic." I guess Itsuki was having the same doubts as I was, Ren simply looked at him with this utter look of disbelief. "You see that small square by the lower right side of your field of vision? Concentrate on that and you should be able to see your status."

I tried and sure enough, I saw the status of Itsuki and then my own, "Thank you for your explanation." I was not about to be rude. My mother raised me better than that.

"I am surprised it was even needed, it is a standard mechanic in games such as this. Everyone that plays VRMMORPG games like this know of it." Again I got no clue what he means by VRMMORPG, the memories from the previous shield hero had no mention of games that were called by that name.

The king once again called for our attention by pretending to clear his throat, "Now that you checked your status you will notice that your current levels are low, and thus you are not as strong as you need to be in order to defeat the waves, which I am told get progressively stronger after each wave."

"We will have you go and do most quests to obtain much-needed experience so you can increase your level, get stronger and unlock the abilities of your legendary weapons, we shall also provide you with money to help you get started, tomorrow we shall call on adventures so that you may form parties so that you may gain said experience more efficiently."

I don't like this one bit, for them to assign us members to our unit it could mean that they are concerned about our well being, however, I am more than likely leaning towards these members are there to keep us under control, and be under constant surveillance. If these weapons are so strong what could stop us from say killing the king and taking over?

I still don't understand why they keep talking about this shield as a weapon, but I know I should be careful with this king and anything that comes from him or those that serve him. I don't know if it is me or the memories of the previous shield hero screaming that I should not trust him.

I decided to put my hand up and waited to be given permission to speak, the king looked at me and nodded his head which to me it means I had permission to speak freely.

"I do not mean to be rude your majesty, but the others may need the help more than me, they are civilians after all, I am an officer and have received appropriate military training, as such I suggest that you take any money you planned to give me and any party members you wish to assign to me and distribute all equally among Motoyasu, Ren and Itsuki, sorry, I hope you do not mind me using your names so casually."

The king for a second smiled, "Are you sure? You will need money to purchase initial gear and essentials. The adventures will be called today but they will assemble tomorrow. We have prepared a room for you to rest since it is so late."

I looked at the king and something in me told me not to take anything at face value, there was a hidden purpose for doing that. "I appreciate your concern your majesty, but I must state again, I do not require aide as much as my fellow heroes, as such I need to begin my work, these waves simply will not stop for our convenience. I just await your permission so that I may leave and begin my mission."

Ren looked at me with anger in his eyes, "Don't you want to hear what you shall receive for all that work?" I simply told him that I live under a simple principle, Alchemist is thou for the people. I will make more than enough to survive and manage to help as many people as I can, it is not anything new to me.

I was told that I had permission to leave, but it was suggested that I visit the Dragon Hourglass. That pretty much told me the memories I got where indeed accurate, I know about the Hourglass, the giant sand-filled clock that tells when the waves shall appear, and the only way to grow stronger after a person reaches a certain experience limit.

I began to walk away and once I reached the large doors I heard Itsuki laugh this smug laugh I guess he really is a kid after all, "Don't you want to rest? They prepared these rooms and food for us, why are you in such a hurry? By the way, the king spoke it is nearly night time."

I looked at him and could not help to shake my head at him, "From personal experience there are many dangerous animals that are nocturnal, it would be the best time to find beast to gain experience using these legendary pieces of equipment, enjoy your dinner and soft bed, but I can not, I have to prepare, or else this world will be in danger or am I wrong your majesty?"

He did not say a word he simply nodded his head and I walked out of the throne room, I began to walk down the corridors, down the stairs and began to walk outside the castle, the groundskeepers have done a magnificent job, these gardens are beautiful even this late in the evening.

This will tell me if this nation is friendly or not, they expect the heroes to be under surveillance so for me to go against their plans, means a perfect opportunity for them to strike. I walked down the streets and saw that there were many homes, businesses and carefully placed shop signs.

I guess it is also good that the memories of the previous shield hero gave me a basic understanding of the spoken and written language of this world, I would be in a mess of a situation had I not received this knowledge.

Well my uniform is really the only thing I ever needed as far as armor, and I need to make some money and fast, I will not be the idiot that is sleeping under a tree basically begging for someone to slit my throat and try to get anything from me, this shield looks pretty nice and I known people to kill for less, yes I am thinking of you King Bradley.

The first enemies were pretty much a joke, and I don't mean that because they made me laugh when they tried to bite me, I mean the reward for killing these stupid things was pathetic, I just kept killing these so-called balloons, or should I say popping them?

Anyways I found quite by mistake that I can actually drop the remains of them into the green gem that is on my shield and the thing will eat it, and gain experience, so at least I know what I can do when carrying too many of these balloon pieces or chucks from other things gets a little heavy.

One night and I realized that I could actually use alchemy to transmute the balloon pieces into other things, wouldn't you know it, equivalent exchange law was still very much a thing. If I was an unscrupulous fiend well I could probably transmute these chucks from these beasts into gold. Sadly I was raised with morals, and ethics, ruining another world's economy for my own benefit would surely come and bite me in the end, Karma is a bitch after all.

It took me a whole night to level up a single level, I decided to be daring and went deeper and further into the forest near what I would call the capital city of Melromarc, I killed beasts, animals that wanted to kill me in all sorts of shapes and forms, and even some plants.

I also learned that I could change the shield into different types of shields and each had unique skills and skills I could always use once I mastered how to use that particular shield. All in all, I got plenty of things to do, boredom was clearly not going to be an issue, for now, food and shelter was.

I managed to unlock several shields, one from plants that improved the quality of plants I harvested, a whole bunch that let me blend, cook, and even see more information about plants and monsters, I killed my fair share and fed a lot of it to my shield which in turn managed to master two or three shields.

I also learned that if I wanted to do this more efficiently I would need some help. First things first, I need money and better armor so that I don't stick out like a green thumb. I was getting pretty nasty looks from people as I walked into the city early in the morning, then again I was carrying a few kilos worth of monster parts.

I walked where I knew there was a shop to sell the monster chunks I was carrying and I found that I got one copper piece for every two pieces from a balloon, two silver pieces for every rabbit looking monster, and one for every five healing herbs I sold to the apothecary. All in all, I made twelve gold pieces in a single night, not bad if I do say so myself.

"Now that we are done with me selling my things, mind if I ask you where can I get better equipment than the junk I have on?" The shop owner looked at me and he began to laugh, he even mentioned a bath wouldn't hurt either.

"I know exactly what you might need, and if you don't want to be taken advantage off I would go to the shop that is near mine, his name is Erhard, he might look a little scary but trust me, the guy is one of the nicest merchants you will ever meet, he comes to my shop to buy medicines sometimes."

I could not help but to thank the old man for his advice, "Hey, is there any equipment you don't use I can buy in order for me to blend some medicines?" He looked at me and for a second I was thinking that he was going to tell me to jump off a bridge, I was basically asking him how could I become a competition to his business.

He came back with a sack full things I could use, "If you promise to give me a chance to check on the medicine you produce and if it is good, give me the chance to buy it from you. Thanks to the threat of the coming waves, medicine simply flies off the shelves, I can't make enough to keep my place stocked, so if you can make medicines I would appreciate it and they sell better than just selling the herbs."

I looked at him and he even taught me how to deal with things I carry, it seems I have an interesting ability to turn things into energy and place it in a strange part of my status magic, a place aptly named the inventory. Boy that made carrying things a lot easier, but it seems even the so-called inventory had limits on how much it could carry.

Something that was limited by the size of the inventory, here I am hoping that as I gain levels through gaining experience that size will increase other than that I might need something to carry large quantities or large chucks if the beasts and others things I kill are big.

I thanked the apothecary owner and I went towards the weapons and armor shop. As I walked into the shop I saw a dark-skinned man with a cleanly shaven head, and a beautiful young woman, she was dressed in leather armor and had this flowing red hair, not bad, she had a very alluring figure or maybe the armor simply made it that obvious.

"Excuse me, I am looking for a man named Erhard, the potion maker a few blocks away told me that I should seek this person out if I wanted some better equipment." The young woman began to laugh and really looked quite cute while doing so.

"If you are looking the shop owned by Erhard then you are in the right place, Sir Hero, I will tell you this is the best weapons and armor shop there is here in the capital, you may call me Myne Sophia, and don't worry I already know who you are. I was told you and the other heroes would get to meet adventurers today to form a party."

She looked at me with this sultry look, "You can't imagine my disappointment when I heard you were not even there, I went there to join your party and you were not even there. Made me feel a bit sad, so I came here, I knew eventually you would need better gear and I would meet you."

I had no time to flirt or hearing someone else flirt I had work to do, and from what I read in the book and what I knew from my memories, something about Myne made me feel like this leather-clad beauty had an ulterior motive, one that I do well to avoid.

"Well, Mr. Erhard, I have to admit your weapons and armor do in fact look impressive, however, since I am the shield hero, I can't use any weapons, so could you suggest some armor for me. I need armor that can handle magical energy, so magic weaving is a must."

Myne looked surprised I knew this much, "Well I got some chain mail armor but I would say some leather armor with a chain mail undershirt would be a lot better for you, helps with the weight and lets you be more mobile."

"Do you have to wear those gloves?" I guess he doesn't know about it, but I rather not discuss this with a person I just met. I told him yes, it was a family tradition. I could never be without them, I even sleep with them on.

That, of course, was a lie, I had the transmutation circle tattooed on my hands long ago, dad said it would prevent others from tearing or stealing my gloves to make me unable to use my alchemy.

He gave me the armor and I went behind a large curtain to put it on. I had to admit it was pretty comfortable. I fed the uniform to my shield which surprises surprise it unlocked the Alchemist shield, a shield which when active could make using my alchemy more time effective, and the passive of causing my alchemy to grow stronger based on my current level.

I came out to find Myne whistling at me, that was not something I liked, I guess I know now what those ladies felt when they walked near a construction site. "I will take the armor, Mr. Erhard, how much do I owe you?"

Myne was surprised when I asked for the price, I guess she must have heard from the other heroes that I pretty much denied getting any money from the king. The memories I got said that the less I owe King Melromarc the better, he has a history of hating the shield hero. The church only as things representing the spear, the sword, and bow, no shield anywhere.

This must be because the King and a lot of people still hate the shield hero, I happen to know it was once a faith that revolved around the four heroes, but that changed after the last war. War does bring out the worst in people.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

"About 50 silver pieces and that comes with a discount on repairs." I took the money and gave it to Erhard. He actually counted each silver piece, I honestly don't know if I should feel insulted or worried that some people try to short change a man with this many weapons near him.

"Well now that you got yourself a nice set of armor, and look dashing wearing it, mind if I ask you something? I think you would get ready for the waves with the help of a few party members, and as such, I offer yet again myself as one of such party members, oh we could have a lot of fun."

I still remember what that book said, and this person Myne does sort of fit the profile, so I decided to do this in a less direct way, maybe she can take a hint. "Erhard, have you ever been to the royal palace? They have this really impressive foyer. Did you even notice that beautiful portrait right above that beautiful fireplace?"

Myne was still trying to seduce me, too bad for her it is not going to work. "Oh, you mean the painting of the royal family, yes, I have to agree with you that was a rather beautiful painting, why bring it up?"

Really is she not taking the hint, "Well it is a pretty nice family portrait, and don't the lady right near us sort of reminds of how would the cute little girl in that painting would look if she was her age?" Now that made Myne begin to worry, and she stopped her attempt to press herself against me.

I turned around and looked at her trying to be as nice as possible, "Now if that was the case, I do believe that would make you the daughter to King Melromarc, so you do realize that where I go usually there are particularly dangerous beasts, and other kinds of creatures right? What would you call a person that takes a princess of this nation to such a dangerous place?"

Erhard just looked at me and said quite plainly suicidal if not also insane. "See our friend here realizes it, so I am sorry princess, I can't accept your selfless proposal, I appreciate the offer, but honestly you would be better off with the other heroes, they have more members and can dedicate at least one of them to keep you safe."

She was showing her temper even if she didn't realize she was with that glare. "I do find it rather faltering that you think little old me could be confused as a princess, but if you don't have more party members how are you going to prepare for the coming waves?"

I was getting ready to leave when I turned towards the door and decided to answer, "It is quite simple, the princess would be irreplaceable, so I just need party members that are not irreplaceable, I hear there is a tent by the entrance of town that sells slaves. I think I will see what the merchant has on stock."

"Again Erhard thank you for the armor, don't close up too early, I might need to come back to buy gear for the slave I will more than likely purchase. Since I am the shield hero, I guess a nice demihuman would be a good choice, they are very loyal to the shield hero or so I heard."

That was the final straw for Myne, she left really angry that I turned her down and instead I was planning to spend my money to buy a demihuman, and provide that demihuman with gear.

She left in a huff and I don't think even Erhard did not notice that she fit the picture of the angry princess who didn't get her way. As I left the shop I went to the slave merchant's tent. I had to admit it sort of reminded me of a circus tent more than anything.

"Ah, welcome, welcome to my humble little business, you are here earlier than I expected Mr. Mustang, I was planning to offer you my services how in the world did you hear of my business?"

I looked at the man, a strangely dressed man, rather plump, and jewelry and a gold monocle. "I was listening to some merchants say they purchased their slaves from you, so I decided to purchase a nice set of armor, and come and see what you got in stock. You might have heard that I am the only hero that has no adventurers to help me."

He laughed and looked at me with a smile, "Indeed I heard, that is why I was planning to go and find you later this evening. Don't mean to interrupt your very important activities, that is why I planned to meet you when you got done with your day's activities."

He began to walk in and I decided to follow, "I have to admit that this is a rather nice looking tent, now what do you have for me? I need at least one slave to help me prepare for the coming waves."

He kept walking till we reach a rather impressive looking beast, he was at least four times my level. "Indeed, you are very wise in choosing a slave over a common adventurer, you might not know this, but our slaves are both obedient and loyal, we keep them under control thanks to a seal based curse. As an owner you can ensure their obedience, and should they even think of betraying you, well you can end that slave's life."

I looked at him, "Something that you can't be too sure with a common adventurer who can easily slit your throat just robs you. I gather you are showing me this impressive beast for that purpose, indeed he is impressive, but somehow I gather you know that I probably couldn't afford him."

He laughed again, "Oh, I do love having such an intelligent potential customer, indeed, I wanted for you to see my best item so that you can be assured that my merchandise is top quality, and you gain an appreciation for my wares."

I have to admit this beast is strong, highly experienced and thus why he is so expensive. "Yes, but I am looking for something more shall we say disposable and since I would use said slave in combat I prefer one with a more affordable and economical price."

He began to walk away from the beast and he began to nod his head, "Well if you want a lower price then that would mean a demihuman, since Melromarc practices human superiority, you will find that most demihumans are treated as merchandise here in the capital, and so their lives are never that easy or fair."

He stopped in front of three cages, "Now these three I can offer for a good price, well if you are looking for something on the lower price range, I wouldn't get near that half raccoon girl there, she has been giving me no end of trouble, she is so sick she is not long for this world, her previous master did enjoy his torture. She is not exactly well mentally either."

I looked at her and did my best not to scare her any more than she already was, and I looked at the merchant, "Well since she has been giving you so much trouble, why don't I do you a favor and take her off your hands? How much for her?"

He looked at me and began shaking his head, "I don't know, you said you needed the slave for combat, I don't think that half-dead raccoon girl is going to be much help." I simply told him not to worry I would train her after all this was no different than upgrading my shield.

"Well I can't say you are wrong, how about twenty silver pieces?" I told the merchant it would be fine. The girl was taken out of the cage and she was placed nearby, I had to cut my hand and allow my blood to mix in with a rather strange ink-like mixture. The merchant took the plate where the mixture was and he exposed the seal that was on her chest.

He took a brush and painted the mixture within the circle of the seal and she began to scream as if she was in pain. I placed the silver pieces on the nearby table. "I wouldn't worry to much sir, the pain will subside soon enough." I decided to go to her and knelt down to look at her.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" She looked a bit scared and she was acting sort of shy, if I didn't know any better I would say she was naturally being cute. She finally looked at me with some rather beautiful eyes, she said her name was Raphtalia. The second she did I decided to add her as a companion.

"Sir, I think you made an error, there are twenty-two silver pieces here," I told him that there was no mistake, the twenty was for Raphtalia and the other two were to pay for his work on the seal.

"I know better than anyone there is nothing in this world that is truly for free." He laughed as we left the tent. The second the seal was finished my shield reacted and a Slave User shield appeared, I saw that the passive was an increase in the defense and stats on the slave and a boost on exp gain. The passive was being able to see the condition the slave was in, basically a medical status check.

I think I will try to teach her to defend herself, and deal with any illnesses she might have. Once we have established a good rapport then I can have that slave seal removed, but so far I needed it for both training and to be able to check on her condition.

"Come on Raphtalia, you don't need to be afraid let's go and get you some much-needed gear ." I walked towards Erhard's shop and Rapthalia was following close behind me. She for some strange reason was acting in a rather shy way. If she thinks to try to influence me using my emotions is going to work, well she will learn the error in thinking that later.

"Erhard could you please choose some gear she can use, keep it to six silvers." He did pick some armor and a knife, I guess since Raphtalia looks like a little girl having her use a sword even a short sword would be a little too much.

She sure took her time in getting dressed in her armor or is it that she didn't know how to wear that sort of gambeson armor. I waited and finally, she came out. I paid Erhard a little extra since he picked an armor that was both efficient and comfortable for Raphtalia.

"Thank you again for some great gear Erhard, I will be sure to return should we need to upgrade, just asking how much is going to be the resale value on that armor and knife?" He looked at me and smiled, "Well if they are in good condition I would say about three silver pieces."

Good, then no need to waste it, We both left and I began to walk towards a restaurant. She stopped for a little bit, "Come on Raphtalia, we got to get something to eat, nobody can fight well on an empty stomach."

"I know that sir, but, this place..." I saw the sign and I don't care how much they discriminate, I am a paying customer and she was my companion, they better believe that I am not going to simply watch if they discriminate against her.

"Come on, we have lots to do, and little time to waste." She finally came in and I saw her looking at the food a little kid was eating. I guess she is sort of interested in that food. I sat down on a chair and she sat on the chair right in front of mine, the waiter finally came to our table.

"I will have the cheapest set, and she will have the kid's set." He didn't waste a second before he said that it would be three coppers. I gave him five to also buy something to drink, two glasses of lemonade."

The waiter left and we just sat there waiting, I heard some rather nasty comments about Raphtalia, and I was not liking these comments at all, if the owner of this place wants me not to beat up his customers he better damn well hurry with that food, cause my blood was already boiling with the comments they already made.

The waiter arrived and placed both plates on the table, the kid's meal had a little flag sticking on the rice and everything. "Wow, this looks so good, master why did you get this for me?"

I looked at her and then decided to drink some of the lemonade, "You looked like you wanted to try it, come on Raphtalia, let's eat before the food gets cold." She starting to eat, but she was eating a little too fast, made me think she was going to choke, and sure enough, she was coughing soon as she was halfway done eating the rice.

I pushed my glass of lemonade towards her, "Here, drink." I kept eating my food, for some reason this food tastes bland, almost like it has little no flavor. The way Raphtalia is eating pretty much told me she thinks the food tastes good, but this stuff I am eating left much to be desired, must be because it is the cheapest items.

I tried really hard to finish my meal, honestly, I felt like I was eating chalk. Did they pour something on my food or is there food always like this? Cause if it is, I need to find a new restaurant cause this one is going to go out of business with this food and this service. I have seen bars in seedy back allies with better customer service that this dump.

Raphtalia got up and I simply pushed the chairs out of the way. She seems to be in a better mood so all in all, it was not a waste.

We came to the field and sure enough a metric ton of balloons, honestly, they feel like they are cockroaches, I could kill them by the thousands and I never run out. I saw how she was trying to use her knife and sure enough, she had no clue, I guess some basic weapons training was in order.

"Rapthalia, listen, I got to pick some herbs, but do as I tell you. Don't worry I will not be far from you." She looked a bit scared, I am guessing this is something that I should be aware off, or maybe it is simply that she is an innocent young girl and of course she would be afraid of fighting strange creatures.

I gave her instructions on how to approach, how to use her knife, counter and everything that I could think off in close quarters combat. As I finished collecting the herbs and had begun to grind them into medicine for her cold she really got into the swing of things, she killed five mushroom monsters and she collected the pieces as I told her.

I checked again her status and it shows that she is low on stamina, I guess a little break is in order, I looked at her physical status and sure enough, it said she had a very bad cold. Considering we were in a land without antibiotics, well there was no doubt anyone would consider her current illness as life-threatening.

"Alright Raphtalia bring me those pieces to me, I need your help with something." She tried to carry a pile bigger than she is, of course, she would stumble, so I put the mortar down and went to help her carry the pieces of the monsters she was carrying. We finally made it back to the tree where I was mixing the medicine.

I touched her head, and rubbed it, "Good job Rapthalia, just remember what I told you about how you fight with a knife. Come here, I need to you to drink this, it's medicine I just made, it should help you feel better."

She took the small cup and began to drink, but as soon as she tasted it she threw it up all over my shield no less, great now my shield absorbs that too. The second it did, it appears like it would unlock a shield if I kept doing that who knew that stuff I make also unlocks shields, and here I thought it was only going to happen with raw materials.

"Yuck, bitter." I guess she really is this young, nothing good will happen if she is not willing to take her medicine, I need her to get better. "Rapthalia all good medicine tastes bitter, but if you take it, you will feel better and stop coughing and feeling bad. You could even end up making me feel sick, and people around you, you don't want that do you?"

I gave her another serving of the medicine and this time she did not spit it out or threw up, she drank it till there was nothing left. I continued to make more of the medicine and decided to bottle it. I did promise the guy from the apothecary that I would let him see how good my medicines were, I also need to know so I can make better medicines for Raphtalia, no cold is going to kill her on my watch.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

As I walked into the apothecary I pretty much as ready to hear that the medicines I made were garbage, I never done this before in my life so my lack of experience would be something I have to acknowledge, the little experience I have is thanks to the memories I got from the previous shield heroes.

I could also think that he could call them garbage to either lower the price that he pays for them or to protect himself by stating that his medicines are of a better quality, let's face it, if I was an immoral person, as soon as he mentions my medicines are a good enough quality to be promised a good price, I could turn around and open my own medicine distribution business, I won't, but I could.

As I placed the bottle on the counter the man looked at it, then he smelled it and finally he tasted it, really dangerous again if I was immoral, that could have been poisoned. He looked at me and at the now-closed bottle.

"How long has it been since you know how to blend medicines?" I looked at him and have no desire to lie, I told him the truth, ever since I unlocked the ability in one of my shields. So I told him at most two days.

He smiled and began to laugh, "Well if you got this done with only two days of experience and some hand me down equipment I gave you, I got to say, I will be very happy to purchase as much medicine as you can provide, indeed, the people of this city will be better off since you appeared in their lives, even if they don't know it."

He took the bottle and placed it beneath the counter, "I will pay you six silver pieces for every bottle of this medicine, and since you will provide me with medicines of this quality I will also pay to improve your blending equipment. Call it an investment on a fruitful friendship."

I had nothing to say except thank the man for this and I could practically feel him smiling as we left his business. "So Raphtalia, you did a wonderful job what would you want as a reward?" Raphtalia was not even listening she was looking at some kids pay with an orange colored ball.

The thing must be made using the skin of one of the orange balloons, heck I got plenty of those and Aunty Winry taught me how to sew to repair my clothes, and uniforms, so making a ball shouldn't be that much trouble.

I still don't know why she would want one, she has gone up against orange balloons for an entire day, you would think she got tired of being around them, heck some of them still are trying to bite into my limbs right now. If they were a little friendly I guess they would make wonderful pets but doesn't seem to be the case.

I made the ball and I realized Raphtalia was looking at the kids play and she completely ignores me the entire time I was making the ball. "Raphtalia could you look over here, I got something for you to play with." I handed her the ball and her tailed began to wag if she was a dog I would say she was really happy.

"You can play with that after we get done working each day, now come on, we still have all these pieces we got from the monsters to sell. If we get done soon why I could play catch with you how does this sound?" Honestly, if her tail wags with a little more strength I will not be surprised if she started to hover.

As I said this one of the kids came and snatched the ball from her. "A lousy demihuman has no right to own a ball like she was a real person. Beat it stupid demi, this is my ball now!" There are a few things that trigger in me this level of rage, and bullies just happen to be one of them.

Ever since I was in my basic education, kids used to make fun of me because my father was called by many the Casanova of Central. They called my father every insulting name for a dog they could think off, but it was when they called my mother a bitch that I reacted like I am feeling right now.

"So you like the orange ball I made, why your friends don't have a third ball, why don't I give you three another ball for you to play with." I put my hand inside my cloak and took hold of one of the orange balloons that has been trying to bite me. I managed to get him loose and I looked at the punks, the smiling punks that dared to bully Raphtalia.

It was by accident that she looked at what I was holding, she began to yell for them to run away, they ignored her till they saw the orange balloon who looked at them with this sadistic glee in his eye and licking his own lips. They saw that and the took off leaving the ball I made for Raphtalia.

I let go of the balloon and he bounced on the ground before jumping under my cloak and tried to bite me again. "Master, you can't do that to them, you will get in trouble." I guess Raphtalia was more worried about me than I realized.

"Why would I be in trouble Raphtalia? I was just going to give those three the punishment they deserve for insulting you, taking your ball, and basically bullying you. I still think this orange balloon could be an excellent pet, don't cry, nothing bad happened."

I swear the balloon bite down on me extra hard when I said that, call me crazy but I think these homicidal creatures understand exactly what I am saying sometimes. "No, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, I rather them taking the ball than you getting hurt because of me!"

Raphtalia was crying, heck, I pulled her close and put my fingers through her hair trying to calm her down. "Come on, you know I don't like to see you cry, we need to go back to that dumpster of a room and sleep, we got a lot of things to do tomorrow, the waves are coming we need to be ready."

As I made it back to the room she sat down on one of the twin beds in our room. I am simply too tired to undress, I simply decided to drop on my bed and try to get to sleep. I know this is going to be hard since the first day we slept in the same room I figured she suffers from night terrors.

It happened when we had to camp out the first time, she was so scared and crying I tried to reassure her that she was safe but she kept asking for forgiveness to her mother then to her father, that is when it hit me, she feels guilty that she survived the first wave and they didn't. I have to do something about this, have to get her to face her fears somehow, or else I will never be able to sleep at night. Yep, need my sleep.

I got pretty used to making medicines as we walk through the fields, and having some nearby helps if she ever starts to cough, but I need some minerals, some metals and such I am out of options because I already mastered all the plant-based shields, and the monsters are giving me really low experience.

I decided to ask someone I trust for some advice, he is from here, and well he probably knows what we can handle since he probably gives this sort of advice to adventurers all the time in his business.

We both walked towards the counter and I looked at the person I needed to talk with, "Erhard you know the kind of gear we got, so is there a town nearby? A town with a mine of some kind? I need to find myself a good source of metals."

Erhard looked at Raphtalia and then at me, "Well seeing that you probably have a few levels on you, and the gear you bought from me, I guess the nearest mining town is a nice peaceful place named Lute. The only problem is that monsters around that town tend to be a little bit more vicious than near the Capital, so you two should really be careful."

I looked at him and began to shake my head as he finished saying that, "I know you are saying it for Raphtalia, this city sure is creepy the way grown men act with little girls, you are a bunch of lolicons and I am surprised that hasn't become a new religion."

He glared at me and began to laugh, "If this city has a lolicon church, then you Roy are the unofficial archbishop of it. Stop kidding around, I only said it because I don't want to lose two of my best customers."

I was about to tell him we were his only customers but I am simply not as cruel to do that to him. "Well thanks for the advice, come on Raphtalia we got a long way to go and only three more weeks before the wave comes."

As we left Raphtalia became quite and as we walked in the open fields she became really quiet, that was making me nervous. "Why do you have to risk fighting the waves?" Didn't someone tell her, I think the slave merchant even called me by my title, why would Raphtalia need to know that.

As I wondered what a bunny looking monster jumped at me and bit my hand, the wound began to bleed covering my hand and as I tried to get the monster to let go the blood that came from my wound covered my other glove. I have no torches, I can't even light one, and this rabbit monster is digging his fangs into my hand.

"Raphtalia take out your knife and kill this thing." I held the monster with my other hand pushing both towards Raphtalia but she was in a ball, 'I can't do that, if I stab that, he will bleed, I don't like blood, please don't ask me to do that."

I guess this was the first thing I will do to get her to get over her own demons. "Raphtalia, I can't do anything, my hands are wet with my blood, and I can't cause damage to this monster with just my shield. I need your help, I will not be able to fight off the waves of calamity if you don't help me."

She finally stopped crying, "You really are going to fight against the waves of calamity?" I told her I had to, I am the shield hero it is my duty, but without her help, I might not even be able to do that. She jumped from where she with her knife in hand and she ran towards the rabbit monster I was holding, she stabbed it clean through.

"You really are the shield hero then, alright, I will help you. I thought it was a lie that slave merchant said when he called you the shield hero, but I see you didn't lie to me." She took medicine from my belt pouch and splashed it on my hand, damn, that hurts, she began to laugh as she saw how much pain I was in.

She looked at me with a smile, "That only means you are getting better right?" I swear some time in the future I will remind her of this. Little kid trying to act all grown up. I hate to admit it but it is rather cute.

I fed the rabbit monster to my shield and sure enough it unlocked another shield, I placed my ripped gloves in a transmutation circle with few rags, I did the necessary things and the gloves mended. Raphtalia looked at the whole thing with this awe look on her face.

"It is nothing Raphtalia, I am an Alchemist by profession you know, with enough materials I can do something this basic, then again without healing my injury like you did I probably couldn't do it." She looked away acting all shy, I guess I am getting used to having Raphtalia around I decided that once she learns to fight and gets over her fears I am going to have that slave crest removed.

I think someone will eventually try and take advantage of the fact she is a slave to use that against me, and she deserves better than this, the slave merchant pretty much forced the slave crest on her and that simply is not fair, if she wants to be my companion or have the crest on, I am going to give her the choice, she deserves it.

As we walked towards the town we realized that those rabbits are no better than those balloons, honestly, we could not walk ten feet when another one of these creatures tried to attack me, or maybe they are attracted to us by the smell of blood on my shield. I don't even know if I can wash it.

As we finally made to Lute, we killed ten of the rabbit monsters fed three of them to my shield to master the shield that it unlocked and walked towards the nearest merchant to sell the pelts that I managed to get from the remaining rabbit monsters, it seems the shield that unlocked gave me the ability to butcher animals and a passive bonus to the quality of things I got from the animals that I cut apart.

"Hey, how much for this pelt?" He looked at it for a little while and then looked at me with a smile. "This is really a really good Usagi pelt, I say about three silver pieces each." Not a bad price, so I decided to sell them and maybe be able to stay here rather than go back to the capital, for some odd reason I felt like tonight I should be as far away from the capital as I could be.

"Hey, do you happen to know of a mine where a guy could get some metals? That would really help me out." The same guy who bought the pelts looked at me and became really quiet it seems this made him think about something unpleasant.

"You wouldn't know it but this place was a really popular place for people to come to work in that a mine, but ever since the last wave, well monsters decided to move in and it made the entire mining company shut down, nobody will go down there, and they say the capital summoned heroes to help."

He looked at me, "I don't know about these so-called heroes but if you ask me they are not doing anything other than enjoying the high life at the expense of us common folk." I guess I understand where he is coming from, and the fact that I don't think the other heroes take this situation seriously doesn't help matters.

"Well, I am going down to the mine, let's see if I can do anything help clear it out. Do you think that would help your town a little?" He began to laugh and said that if I did manage to clear out the mine then people could earn a decent living again, if I managed to do that well then I would really help them out, he might even give me a discount for any future purchases I make with him.

All in all, I don't think this is a bad deal, get a discount on things I might need and help a bunch of nice people, the term win-win suddenly came to mind. We both walked down the slope that leads to the mine and we began to see the damage the monsters were doing, and we even saw the remains of what looked to be miners that didn't quite make it.

This was not what Raphtalia expected, she was shaking so bad I was genuinely concerned. As we stepped into the mine I saw that the mine was littered with half broken mining tools since they are broken why not put them so good use, I repaired most of them as much as I could using what little iron and materials I could find.

I fed some of them into my shield and again the shield opened two shields, one that increased my success at mining by telling me where to strike, and a minor improvement on quality of the ore mined. The other shield was not that exciting or useful at first, a rope shield, I am not even kidding a shield that looks like it was a bunch of rope rolled up to look like a small shield.

I kept looking at most the equip skill was that it would allow me to use the rope as an actual rope, it generates it from itself, and the second ability was something that I found strange, Air Strike Shield, "Might as well try it, AIR STRIKE SHIELD!" The second I did, a see-through shield appeared right before me.

I touched it and realized this shield was made of energy and it was solid enough to stand on, and take a significant hit without breaking, this means using this skill I could literally make a platform to get to higher ground or make a trap for enemies when they tried to reach us simply by placing this shield over a deep pit.

I began to hit it hard and realized that if I could summon it as I imagined to send it towards an enemy then it would be a strike using a shield that looks like it can float in the air. I guess that is why this skill is called like that. I ended the shield by concentrating and picked up a pick, "Is something the matter Master?" Raphtalia was concerned about me, well that was rather nice of her, I better think of something nice I can do for her as a means of thanking her.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

As we began to travel through the mine, we actually managed to defeat quite a horde of rat monsters, and sure enough for some strange reason they formed the mice shield, which I am not kidding the skill, it granted as passive are two, cooking improvement and poison detection.

I guess these monsters had been so exposed to the equivalent of pesticides that they developed this skill as a countermeasure, or a means to survive, but the cooking? Since when do a bunch of rats concern themselves over food preparation?

Raphtalia was pretty quiet, so in a sense I was proud that she was aware of the potential for a monster ambushing us, like the previously mentioned rats, and I also was worried that she could be quiet because she is so sad that she is depressed, that would be bad, seriously bad, her night terrors have gotten better, but if the other people in the Inn can't sleep because she is crying that would be terrible.

"You know Raphtalia you never told me much about your family. We are going to be pretty much down here for the entire day, why don't you tell me something about your family, maybe that could make this entire thing more pleasant for both of us."

She looked at me and she began to have this look of confusion on her face, "Well I got no siblings, it was only me, mom and dad, mom was a baker, and my dad was sometimes a lumberjack, and sometimes he fixed the other homes in our village. They always spent their spare time teaching me things, like how to read, count, and told me many stories about the cardinal heroes."

For some odd reason, she started to blush for a second there, "My dad seems to really like stories about the Shield hero most, since he said out of the four, the shield hero was the one hero that was always kind to demihumans. When I was five I had this really embarrassing wish that one day the shield hero would come in riding a white filolial and sweep me off my feet."

I guess this means it was the usual white knight fantasy girls had back in my original world. The only thing that confused me what exactly is a filolial? That was a word I never heard off, do they call their horses that?

"Raphtalia doesn't mean to interrupt here, but what is a filolial?" She laughed and told me that they are the big birds that pulled wagons, now that she mentions it, I think one of the memories I got from the previous shield heroes call them chocobos for some strange reason. Now I am even more confused, each time I tried to remember what they are called all the memories gave me different names, guess not knowing about filolials was rather common among in all shield heroes.

I kept hitting the rock formations the way the pick shield skilled showed me and I have to agree with the merchant, these are some rich deposits of both minerals and metals. I haven't done this for more than half an hour and I got plenty of crystals, metals and other materials.

I will have a field day transmuting some of these materials. I have only started to collect them and I already can imagine a few materials that can be transmuted with these materials. I am not even mentioning the shields that could be unlocked with just the base materials. This will be a very productive day.

That is when I heard some rather loud growls, that made me stop collecting materials and look for Raphtalia it seems she found something that had caused her to curl up in the fetal position, and when I looked a few yards ahead, I saw what had scared her, a rather nasty looking hound with two heads.

The hound had been walking slowly towards Raphtalia but ever since he saw me the hound began to pick up its pace and now was running towards us. "Raphtalia gets up, we need to kill that thing." She screamed that she was too scared, that if she moved she would end up getting eaten.

I had little time to think, so I grabbed her and jumped towards a nearby stream, the only reason we didn't hit the stream was that I used the rope from the rope shield as a means to direct where we were headed and how fast our fall was.

We hit the water and I tried my best to keep her from drowning, it was not an easy thing. "Raphtalia, you know that thing is waiting for us right? We evaded it but it has us between a rock and a hard place, so tell me why are you so scared of it? You killed monsters before, I know you are not afraid when the monsters bleed like you used to be."

She didn't look at me, her wet fur made her look like her ears were not as straight as they usually look. If I didn't know any better I would say she was very sad. "My parents were killed by a hound, they tried to run away, to buy me time for me to escape. If that thing catches me I will die. We have to get away from that thing. Please listen to that monster is too much for us."

I had no means of fighting, my gloves were wet and even if I use the tattoos on my hands the air is too humid for me to be able to use flame alchemy. No matter how much oxygen I can bring into it, the air simply will not combust and the explosion that would kill the hound will not happen.

I think I saw only one way out of this, well I guess in my last moments I will make my father and uncle proud of me, Alchemist be thou for the people, this had been the philosophy that guided me my whole life, who knew it would also be the last thing I would do as I pretty much face my last battle.

As I sent the rope from the shield to tie around a support beam, I beam to climb up, Raphtalia is simply too scared to deal with this hound, and I am not going to drag her down with me, if she is too scared to fight, I hope she is strong enough to survive and leave this country, find a better and fairer place to live.

As we climbed up from the ledge that leads to the stream I looked at the hound, it had this smug look on his face. I ran towards it with my shield active and tried my best to block it. "Raphtalia, if you can't fight, then run, get away from this place, go to a place where you can live and be happy, go, I will buy you enough time to get away, GO NOW!"

I felt the hound biting my arm with one mouth and my shoulder with the other, I used my free hand to take hold of both mouths as they were biting me. I had to hold on to both heads until I know she got away. I had to make sure Raphtalia would survive, the pain was simply so great that I had to focus on my grip just so that I would not lose consciousness.

I tried to look and Raphtalia was still there, what is she doing? I told her to run. "We have to options Rapthalia run or fight, I can't do it, my gloves are wet, and the air is too moist for me to use my alchemy. You don't want to fight it because this thing is like the hound that ate your parents, and I will not force you, so run. Don't die, live Raphtalia."

She was trembling as she finally got up and she began to mutter something, "No, not again, no don't leave me, don't leave me all alone, not Master Mustang, **you are not taking Master Mustang from me**!"

She jumped towards the hound and with her knife in hand she slashed the hound enough to cause it to back off, he must be really upset since the hound went from coming after me and instead he focused on killing Raphtalia, as it ran towards her I remembered the shield ability that I got in this mine from the Rope shield.

I pointed my hand and called for the Air Strike Shield, it appeared between Raphtalia and the hound hitting it causing it to get dazed, and that was the opportunity Raphtalia needed to stab the hound right through the heart with her knife. The hound yelped and fell down dead, the knife was sticking out of the hound's chest.

She ran towards me and began to hug me, then she began to cry. "Don't die Master Mustang, please stay with me, don't leave me all alone." I thought the bite used to hurt the way she was hugging me was so tight I swear her armor will be covered in my blood, that really hurts.

"I will be fine Raphtalia, you saved me, but could you please stop hugging me so tightly, it really hurts." She was not listening she just kept repeating that I should live and not leave her alone over and over again. I could not take much more and since I knew she was safe my mind went blank and everything went dark.

Never thought that I wake up from being hugged till I was unconscious by a half raccoon girl in the depths of the mine we just finish clearing of monsters, beasts, and other dangerous creatures, hey what is this that is touching me?

I open my eyes and sure enough Raphtalia placed me in one of my newly made blankets and she just had to pick hers of all things, so here I am in a mine on a pink blanket, with patches of rainbows and clouds on it, with Raphtalia still holding me while she is sleeping near me, to anyone else I must look like an absolute pervert.

Hey, when did my wounds close up? That must be the reason I am not feeling pain. Damn it, Raphtalia, how many times have I told her that we camp several feet away from the campfire. Well, she is a kid, I guess I should really be amazed how in the world she got me on this blanket, to begin with, me being a full grown man, and she to me looks like a ten-year-old.

She does look adorable when she is asleep. Now how can I get free from her vice-like grip? I am not even joking, the kid has her arms around mine and no matter how I move she will not let go. She just keeps repeating the same thing over and over, Master Mustang don't go.

I guess this is the situation where the wolf bites his arm off, I just hope that after this she will not end up with an even worse case of night terrors. Honestly, the Inn owner complains to me every single day, I mean every single day since we began to rent that room. If anyone else saw her screaming at me and didn't know I rent the room, I honestly think they would think we are a couple arguing.

Well, I got time, and an adorable half raccoon girl holding my arm for dear life, well let's see what I can do. Might as well check our progress, I concentrated hard enough and sure enough, there is all the information, the items in my so-called inventory, boy I really need to feed a bunch of these crystals and metals to my shield.

I looked at my status and then at hers, ten so-called levels higher, well that is nice. I look at her conditions, her flu is cured that is always a plus, her health is as good as it can be, her stamina is no question about it, I mean she is asleep. Maybe I can get the shield that is made thanks to the Air Strike Shield ability to hover, no, that is not working.

I could try to wake her up, but the only arm I got free is the one where I have my shield equipped, if anything I am happy that Havoc is not here to see this, I swear she would not miss the chance of making fun of me in this sort of situation, I can practically hear her now, well like father like son. Come to think of it, the last person I had an argument with was Lust, and then I got summoned to this place.

I wonder if she is still angry with me, knowing her the obvious answer is yes she is. She can sure hold a grudge, but there is nothing to be done, I got summoned to a new world, in a country that all these memories tell me will without a doubt hate my guts simply because I am the shield hero.

I understand that in the previous wars all the shield heroes fought against Melromarc, and always on the side of the demihumans and the demihuman kingdom, they are the ones that usually summon the shield hero in the first place. I know they even have a country called Siltvelt, I think one of the previous shield heroes actually helped establish the country, something about demanding fair and just treatment of demihumans.

From my memories, I can see Melromarc is a speciest nation that seems to consider anyone that is not completely human to be nothing more than beasts or monsters. The way the slave merchant showed me all those monsters and people locked up in cages I go as far as to call it a human supremacy nation.

I know I should feel bad about purchasing Raphtalia as I did, but I had very little time but as soon as I heard that she was considered property I had to act, I had to do everything I could to get her away from the slave merchant and so I had to buy her. I know I could easily beat him up or threatened him but what kind of savage would that make me?

I still plan to give her the choice as to whether or not keep the slave seal, while I know people love to use that thing to cause pain, why would anyone willingly torture someone as innocent and as kind as Raphtalia just for their insane form of fun? I am better than that, I do realize that the slave seal with me at least does have a few benefits.

I have been able to monitor her health, her nutrition and even check on anything that might be harmful such as injuries, poisons and other things that would put her life at risk, I also see that she gets a bonus in how much she gets stronger. It has benefits but deep down just picturing some sick bastard using it simply to make someone like Raphtalia scream still makes my blood boil.

I will also have to explain to Erhard what was the real reason why I refused Myne's request to join me in this adventure. The guy has been nice to me ever since I met him, he deserves better than me making a scene at his shop. Every time I go to sleep I see the memories of the previous shield heroes.

It is a little frightening sometimes, to think that every night I see what the other shield heroes went through, what they experienced, what they saw, out of all the memories I saw there had been only one person who the previous shield hero considered to be a decent person, she was a rather nice young woman, I think she was once the crown princess of Melromarc now that I think of it.

My predecessor really considered her beautiful, I think that in those memories he actually considered having a relationship with her. I have not seen any memories about any dates that he might have had with her, but then again I don't think the shield is crude enough to show me my predecessor and this princess kissing or being intimate.

The other heroes probably consider their legendary piece of equipment nothing more than a tool, but the more I place things into the shield it makes me feel like the shield is eating the things I place on it like the shield somehow is alive. I guess all these abilities and different shields that are unlocked are simply the Shields is maturing.

I knew the second that the portrait I saw would show me the faces of the royal family, meeting the rude King pretty much told me that was the case, and I did consider Myne to be quite beautiful, but I saw her face and tried to picture her as young as the girl on that portrait and it hit me like a ton of bricks, she is the young girl on that painting.

I knew that being the daughter of the king, the very king who clearly hates my guts simply because of me being the shield hero, she must have grown up hating the shield hero. I knew that I had to place as much distance between me and her as possible, her father would do everything even order his daughter to do something to discredit or make my life a living hell.

I honestly don't know her, I just somehow feel deep down that I just feel like all except for that one lady I know is nice every member of the Melromarc royal family either hates my guts or was raised hating my guts simply because I am the shield hero, the fact that the religion that used to revere the four heroes went and erased the shield hero altogether tells me hatred of the shield hero is very accepted by a large majority of the people of Melromarc.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

The next morning I find myself sleeping on the ground my clothes with clear signs that the blood that sprayed on it has dried overnight, and still being hugged by a half raccoon girl holding my arm like her life depended on it.

Honestly add at least fifteen years of growth and hopefully maturity, and people would think me and this raccoon girl did something last night that most people would expect in their honeymoon, which as I think this is making me both regret ever thinking it and made me wonder one thing why do I think this? It's sick.

She looks like she is old enough to be my daughter for crying out loud, I really need to either a heavy drink or get laid, I am not kidding I really need to get laid. Does the town where the Inn has a brothel? No, of course, they don't. They do have a bar, but with how many people actually go to and believe in what the church of the three heroes preach would I take that risk?

Why the hell am I thinking of Lust just as Raphtalia is holding my arm asleep? She was a spirit, a disembodied voice, granted the way dad used to describe her, much to the discomfort and anger of mom know that I think of it, she was an absolute beauty, nice body, sultry voice, seduction apparently was as natural to her as breathing.

I can't move or I will wake her up, and I can't transmute without being able to draw a transmutation circle and use both of my hands, I could read, but silly me I already finished reading all the books I got in my inventory, I really need to buy some new ones. Do they even have bookstores in this world?

What am I going to do to get my arm free without making me act or appear as a total pervert? If I had regeneration abilities, I could probably try and bite my arm off, no I am of course kidding, that would really hurt and scare her, we just got through her last cause of night terrors, I hope, I sure as hell don't want to create a new reason for her to scream at night.

I don't know why but I suddenly fell asleep again, and finally woke up when she stopped grabbing my arm. I looked at her and she finally seemed to calm down, "So Master Mustang I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you? Why is getting stronger to fight against the waves of calamity so important?"

I guess I never told her or she simply forgot, might as well tell her. "I am one of the four cardinal heroes, I was summoned to defeat the waves and save the world. I honestly don't know why Melromarc would ever want to summon me, but I can make a guess on their motives."

She looked at me and then at my arm, "So you really are the shield hero?" I looked at her and smiled, I guess she still didn't believe I was even after she saw me use my abilities, then again, I wouldn't blame her, to anyone else it probably looks like magic.

I simply touched her head and for some reason, I couldn't help but laugh, "That is me, the shield hero. So you know I never would put you in danger without good reason, trust me Raphtalia, I will fight the waves and with your help, we can prevent other people from suffering because of the waves."

I slowly stood up and began to walk towards the remains of the three-headed dog, why did this have three heads? I was sure it only had two. I simply began to cut the dead body of the beast into pieces and began to feed pieces of it to my shield.

With each piece of the beast I fed to my shield, another shield was unlocked, it was until I was almost done when Raphtalia walked near me, "You know Melromarc probably hates you more than they do those of my kind right? Why fight for them? Why put life in danger for people that do not appreciate you or even like you?"

Well, these were pretty serious questions coming from a kid, I am impressed with her maturity. I guess I should give her an answer to these questions. I began to feed minerals and metals we had mined earlier to the shield and asked her to sit closer to me as I asked her to help me feed the raw materials to my shield.

I hope this makes her feel more relaxed and be able to tell her the answers she clearly needed. "In my world, I was a soldier, a warrior, I was taught from very early on that I should use my abilities for the common good." I stopped her from feeding any more minerals and metals by saying this, it was not intentional but she was so focused on what I was saying she actually stopped what she was doing.

"I was trained to be an Alchemist, my main form of Alchemy is what you saw, Flame manipulation, or Flame Alchemy, I was taught this simple code ever since I was a little boy, even before I became an Alchemist, Alchemist be thou for the people. This has been my moral guide ever since I became an Alchemist."

"I am not doing it for praise or for recognition, I am only doing it to help people. Granted I would like to receive some manner of compensation for my work, but even if there isn't any reward, I simply can not turn my back on innocent people in need."

I took some minerals and began to draw a few transmutation circles, I placed a mineral on one of them and Raphtalia was looking at me with absolute curiosity, I think I have done this before in front of her, I changed the crystal into something else, I continued to change metals and minerals into materials they either were not present or things people in this world didn't know existed.

I fed the transmuted minerals and metals to my shield to unlock even more shield abilities. "Master Mustang I swear, I shall be by your side till the end of time and beyond. You are right, we should not abandon people even if they are too dumb to appreciate it. I will help you defeat the waves and save our world." Again I was never expecting a kid to make such an oath to me.

As we were getting ready to leave the mine, I began to collect minerals and metals as I walked towards the exit of the mine. As we walked outside we were greeted by a sight that I was not expecting. Several men were walking towards the mine and they seem to be carrying a stretcher and some medical supplies.

The minute they saw us, they dropped the stretched and the bandages and ran towards us, the guy who told me about the mine was with them and he was the first to reach us.

"**You are alive! I can't tell you how happy I am to see you made it out of that monster den, I felt so guilty after you went to the mine. We thought that you might be injured so the people in our village came to try and help you, I hoped you would be alive."**

I know he is happy but did he have to shout? "There is nothing to worry about it just took us a little bit of work clearing out the mine, we got so tired that we sort of needed a nap. Sorry to cause you and the other to worry. There we a ton of monsters and so it took us quite a bit of time to clear them out."

That is when one of the men who finally reached us grabbed me by my shoulders, the man was an elderly gentleman, but from his grip, I could tell he worked hard all his life. **"You mean to tell me the mine is clear of monsters? Our people can go to? The mine is safe?" **I told him to please stop shouting, I also told him the mine was clear, the structure safe and the mine could start selling minerals and metals as soon as they wanted.

I regret saying that with this many miners near me, they all began to give me this really painful group hug, I swear some of them were even crying. "How much do we owe you for doing this for us?"

I was looking at the old man and began to laugh, "Are you kidding me? You never requested my aid, you never hired me to do it, of course, you owe me nothing. Come on, people I really need to begin hunting for some food, me and Raphtalia are starving we haven't had anything to eat in a whole day."

This made people begin to laugh really loud and that is when they began to walk towards the village with us. As I walked over to the center of the village I began to dump all the raw minerals and metals I had mine on my way out. The elder of the village and the others began to separate them into piles.

When he was done, he looked at me with this smile on his face, "You might not look it, but you got some choice goods here. I will give you one gold for the entire lot. Seeing you got stuff of this quality from our mine sure make me remember my younger days, and no, I will not have you tell me you are donating this, you will take the gold piece or I simply will not be able to live with the guilt of feeling like I ripped you off."

He simply would not let up, so in the end, I accepted. I did do something that they never expected, I did notice that the support beams in the mine have either never been reinforced or the monsters really did a number on them, so I decided to go and meet a contractor in the royal capital.

I was nothing major, I went to the business and the man looked at me with this odd glare in his eyes, yep, another member of the church by the looks of it, "What do you want? Make it quick, I don't want people thinking I give handouts to miserable wretches like you." Boy with this sort of welcome it sort of explains why his construction office is as empty as a graveyard.

"It is nothing for me actually, have you heard that the miners at Lute managed to clear out the mines? Boy, let me tell you, those miners are some tough guys. Well besides this news, I was asked by the village leader to come and tell you he wants you to go back there and reinforce or upgrade the support beams in the mine, do you have an estimate on the cost of such a thing?"

He looked at me still glaring, but since it was not for me, he did not refuse, "I would say to reinforce around five silver pieces, but to upgrade the support beams I would say no less than one gold piece." He must expect me to beg but this guy has no idea who he is dealing with.

"How about you improve the rails inside the mine as an added bonus? I know that you can do better than the price you gave me, think about it, the quicker they get started mining metals, the more supplies will be available to you, consider it an investment on your future business."

He continued to glare at me, "Are you sure you aren't doing this to gain something?" I pretended to look hurt and touched my chest with my hand, "Who me? I barely got enough to buy a single slave and eat the cheapest menu set in the worst restaurant, do I look like I am rich? No, I told you the village elder pretty much told me to come and tell you this."

He looked at me and then he looked at Raphtalia, "Alright I guess the elder is right, this would be a good investment if they manage to increase the metal supply, the blacksmith has been hurting, and I need to buy metal beams, and nails, alright, ten silver pieces for the support beams and five silver pieces for all the other rails."

I placed the fifteen pieces on his desk and he promised that he would get to work immediately, he wouldn't want to upset the leader of Lute if the news of the mine I told him was true.

I walked out and walked towards the apothecary who I sell my medicines to, "Hey, Roy did you happen to bring me a new batch of your medicines? I am running out, it seems people realize your medicine is good, I can barely keep it stocked."

I smiled as I placed another cart full of healing potions on his counter, "Sure did, hey did you hear what happened at Lute? Boy, those miners sure are tough, they cleared out the mine of monsters, but you know some of them got hurt, so the elder asked me to come here and ask you to send him about five silvers worth of bandages and salves to deal with the injuries they got from dealing with the monsters."

I placed my remaining five silver that I got from the elder on the counter, "You sure are funny Roy, you know I also heard a rumor that a man wearing a shield and a half raccoon girl cleared out the mines themselves. I also know the elder gave you a gold piece for doing it, so drop the act, I appreciate it but you don't need to give credit to other people."

I sat down on a nearby stool and looked at him, "I guess I really should know better than try to pull one over on you, I just don't want Lute to suffer because of me." He laughed and looked at Raphtalia.

"You better help this guy keep a tighter control on his coin purse, or else he will donate to needy causes till he doesn't have two copper pieces to rub together. Take the five silver and don't you forget to take your fifteen silver for this medicine you brought me, and yes, that includes the money you forgot to pick up last time."

Raphtalia grabbed the coin pouch and walked towards me with a smile. As we left the building a group of soldiers came running towards us. As soon as we were walking towards Erhard's shop we got surrounded by these soldiers and they took out their swords and pointed them at us.

"Are you the shield hero?" I, of course, told him that I was, I mean the shield on my arm was a dead giveaway. "Shield hero you are ordered to come with us to the castle, the king wants to speak with you about a sensitive matter."

I don't like where this is going, something about this stinks and I don't mean the smell that is coming from the soldiers who very much need a bath. "By all means, lead the way, I guess it goes without saying that I can't make a small detour right?" He didn't answer he simply began to push me towards the castle.

Well, the atmosphere in the castle hasn't changed much at all, I still felt like I am something they think they have to scrape off the bottom of their boots. Did the guy really need to keep pushing me, I am walking, there is no need for this rudeness is there?

As I walked into the throne room I saw the other three heroes and they were all glaring at me. "**Mustang you swine, I knew I should never have let that young woman near a creep like you if the knights hadn't taken you in, I was going to hunt you down like the vermin that you are!**"

I decided to ignore Motoyasu and decided to look at the King who had this smug look on his face. "I am a little confused here, a little explanation would be appreciated, your majesty." He stopped looking at me with a smug look, now he looked angry, almost furious for some reason.

"**You dare pretend you did nothing, I heard the report from that young woman that wanted to help you by joining you, she said you got her drunk, and then you tried to force yourself on her in the very Inn were we provided you and the other heroes with free lodging."**

"**There is no greater crime that you could have committed, to force yourself on a woman, had you not been a hero, you would be executed on the spot, yet you dare to pretend you did nothing wrong!"**

Raphtalia and I looked at each other, "So let me get this straight, this happened last night in the capital right?" Ren looked at me with this look of disgust on his face, "You know it happened last night and on the capital, stop pretending you worm, you know very well where you committed your crime!"

I could not help but to laugh, "Boy, don't you lot look foolish, hate to break it to you Ren, but I wasn't in the capital last night, I do a job for the Village elder of Lute last night, so you see, I wasn't even staying at an Inn, I had to stay all night in the mine doing some work."


	8. Chapter 8

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

Just as I said this the door to the throne room slams open, knocking aside a few soldiers who apparently were there in case I decided to run away, boy this King sure hasn't changed one bit from how I saw in those memories from national hero to this, how the mighty have fallen.

The real surprise is when Myne decided to march right in and stands right next to me no less, and she looked really upset, and the fact that she was wearing armor and a sword to me it means she was even ready to fight.

"Father, how many times have I told you. Sir Mustang did not reject my request to join the party out of malice, he did it out of concern for my safety, he knew he would not have sufficient members to ensure my safety. He simply wanted to keep me safe, and after I thought about it, to me it means he is willing to put himself at a disadvantage for my sake which is rather sweet of him."

The King looked like he never expected this to happen at all. I would expect that he ordered no one knew of this entire meeting, and therefore he could make the outcome of it into whatever he desired, the soldiers present are loyal to him I would think he bought their loyalty long ago.

"**His rude rejection of your request is not the matter at hand Daughter, it is the accusation of him forcing himself on you, right here in the capital, in rooms we provided for the heroes and their party members.**"

I so wanted to tell him, 'Please scream a little louder, I think some of the people in the neighboring kingdom didn't quite hear you.' I wanted but that would be rude, my mother did not raise me to do something like that.

"**Father, he wouldn't even need to force himself on me, ever since I met him, I have been willing, available and able, I wanted to kiss him and have my way with him! Do you have any idea how I have yearned for his touch, for his kiss, for us to be with each other."**

Well Myne certainly left little to doubt, her intentions could not be more clear, and for some reason, Raphtalia looks like she wants to drag Myne outside and beat the ever-loving daylights out of her.

"**Wait, you mean to tell me Myne Sofia was the alias for a princess of this kingdom? How the hell did an idiot like him figure it out, when none of us had a clue about this!**" Motoyasu embarrassing himself and the other heroes, I wonder if this is going to be a common theme between us.

Just waited till everyone was quite, "Not my fault that nobody noticed the family portrait hanging in the foyer is it? It was a rather lovely painting. It gives this image of a very loving family, and yet regal."

The King apparently had nothing else to say about this, "Is that all that I was needed for your majesty? I would love to spend more time with such fine company such as this, but much like Myne here said, I simply do not have as many party members as the other heroes, so I must work harder to prepare for the next wave, which by the looks of it is in three weeks."

He glared at me and he looked at Myne for a second, "You could have had more members if you actually stayed within the castle to meet the adventurers the following day when the parties were formed, I even planned to give you each some money to buy your initial gear and items to help you get started preparing for the wave."

And I am a pink griffin with golden wings and a rainbow painted on my butt if I believe for a second that I would get anything at all. The fact that the national religion pretty much excludes the shield hero even though initially it was the church of the four heroes tells me how much Melromarc hates the shield hero.

I keep getting more and more information from these memories, or should I say my memories, for some reason they don't feel like they are coming from different previous wielders of the shield, it almost feels like they are me, the memories almost feel like my own and this feeling is more clear as time goes on.

"Now can I please leave so that I might prepare to fight something that could at the very least destroy this kingdom at best or the world at worst? Cause you know I know what tragedy it would be for this wonderful kingdom, will all their artistic beauty, all their innovation, and not to mention kind and caring people were to disappear because I failed them."

That vile taste in my mouth is called politics, and if my father could stand this taste while working under King Bradley's dumpster fire of a regime, I guess I really am following in my father's footsteps.

Never mind that they are doing their best to tick off a person who they should really avoid doing that to, I mean these people use torches in their castle for lighting, a kid back in my world could make light from a potato, some metals and a little elementary school transmutation, and he could provide light for an entire room.

Never mind that thanks to the Alchemy I practice I could literally burn the king, every soldier, and even the three idiots that they called heroes to the point they are piles of ashes, with a snap of my finger. Could I do that? Why yes, yes I can. Will I do that? The answer is obviously hell no. They are idiots, but even idiots like that don't deserve an execution for being stupid.

If that was the case this place would be invaded in a second, the country would be erased from every history book because if all they need is the fact that someone is stupid to have him killed, the population of Melromarc would end up to be fifty people, that is fifty people total.

"It seems there were some errors made in reporting your activities, you may leave whenever you wish, you are an eyesore to most people in this room, so leave quickly since we can barely tolerate your presence."

I bowed before the King, and turned around and was ready to leave the throne room till someone grabbed me from behind and forcefully made me turn around and face the person who had grabbed me, and it was Myne she pulled me close and without even waiting a second she kissed me passionately, if you ask her what I had for breakfast, she probably could tell you.

She leans her head against my shoulder and without even considering what Raphtalia was doing, "I told you Roy, one day you shall be mine. At least this way you will not have to commit a taboo or insult Truth. See you around lover boy."

She finally let go of me, and I was feeling a chill run down my spine, why does Myne remind me so much of the spirit I once considered my friend, why is she saying a thing that remind me of her since we left in pretty bad terms back in my original world. Her father obviously hates my guts, but she kisses me like this right in front of him?

I decided to go to the shop of a friend, I need that right now. I simply feel like my feelings and thoughts are a mess. As we walked towards the shop of my friend Raphtalia was quiet the entire time, she just kept following, not saying a thing.

As we entered the shop I walked over to the counter where our good friend was putting away his tools, I guess he finished sharpening a sword or several. "What is the matter with you two? You both seem like something is bothering you."

I looked at Erhard and let out a sigh, "First I need to upgrade Raphtalia's armor and weapon, second while Raphtalia put one her new gear we can talk about it." He looked at me and he looked at my coin purse as he picked several silver pieces. I didn't even haggle that is how bad I am feeling right now.

"So it's that bad, alright it seems it is time to upgrade the little lady to an actual sword, a good quality iron short sword should do the trick, as for the armor, let's reinforce the one she already is using, I will give you a spare to wear. I should have it ready by tomorrow." He gave her the spare armor and Raphtalia went into the changing room to change out of her armor and put it on.

"So now that she is changing what is eating you? You didn't even haggle that means to me you are really a mess. So come on kid, tell me what is the matter?" I guess it really is obvious to him, or he simply is that good at reading people would be too surprised considering how long it seems he has been running his business.

"The King just summoned me and he did it trying to accuse me of attempting to rape someone we both know, you know the girl that was here when we first met? Well turns out they didn't know I didn't stay in the room they arranged for the heroes, I actually did some work over at Lute. So I pretty much slept in a mine we just finished clearing."

He began to laugh and he looked at me, "Like you would do something so despicable, I could tell what kind of a person you were when you refused to accept that woman into your party, you were honestly worried that you would not be able to protect her, that spoke a lot about you."

I could not help but laugh as he said that, "Well it turns out I won our little bet, Myne is the daughter of the King like I told you, before I was summoned I had a dispute with a girl I used to know, she was often a bit flirty but most of the times she was nice, but like most relationships we argued and then I get summoned here."

I took a deep breath, "The thing about my friend, she is the spirit of an enemy my father killed, she was called Lust, and from what dad told me it was appropriate, she really was a woman that could make a holy man lust after her. The thing is Myne just said something that Lust used to tell me, something I considered a joke."

He finally saw why I was not my usual self it seems since he looked at me with this concerned look on his face, "So you are saying that the daughter of our king just said something that your spirit girlfriend would have said, yet this spirit is apparently from the same world you got summoned from, well you got me there kid, spooky doesn't begin to describe it."

I looked at him and began to laugh, I guess getting this stuff off my chest is just what I needed, "That is why I initially came here if anyone can give me some honest advice it is you, I got to admit that I do feel better after talking to you about it. Thank you for being there for me Erhard."

He laughed and slapped me hard on my shoulder, "Hey, don't mention it, kid, what are friends for. What you should really worry about is why is Raphtalia so frosty? I mean that little lady is usually a ray of sunshine, but this entire time she looked upset for some reason."

I could not help but look at the curtain that separated the room we were and where she was changing her clothes. "Well, I guess it has to do with something that happened." I began to describe everything that happened as I was leaving the throne room, and I mean I spared no detail.

He slapped my shoulder again, "Well that explains it, boy these kids sure grow up fast. I wouldn't worry about it kid, she is not mad at you, her foul mood is probably because she didn't like the fact that Myne pretty much stole your first kiss. It is not that surprising considering how you told me Myne kissed you."

"Since we are being so open, how many girlfriends have you ever had and how many of times have you ever kissed a girl?" Well thank goodness Raphtalia is not looking at me right now, boy did he leave the forge on a little higher or am I blushing?

"Well I told you about my only girlfriend, and since she was a spirit well that sort of made it impossible for me to touch her much less kiss her. So when you said that Myne stole my first kiss, actually that was the first kiss, I never kissed a girl in my life."

He actually had this stunned look on his face, "What? You mean to tell me a nice looking guy like you never kissed a woman before today? Why?" I simply told him my studies and my training pretty much kept me too busy to consider it. You don't become the rank I had at my age without being dedicated or making a few sacrifices.

"Equivalent Exchange is a principal we Alchemist consider a law of life, whenever you gain, something of equal value must be lost or exchanged, if you work hard to produce your swords, the money you gain from it is equal to the amount of time and effort you put into making the same swords."

He looked at me and began shaking his head, "Yea, that sounds nice but in the real world, you also have to be careful of shifty individuals who put little effort into an honest job and instead try to steal everything that isn't nailed down. I have seen what bandits can do."

Raphtalia finally came out and she looked like she was ready to call it a day. I had to wait for her armor to be finished since causing damage to the armor Erhard loaned us would be out of the question.

"Well looks like Raphtalia is done, I guess I will see you tomorrow then Erhard. Come on Raphtalia we have a long way to go to get back to Lute." Erhard looked at me and he then looked at Raphtalia who was still sulking.

"Why do you have to go back there?" I told him that I simply didn't trust the inns in the capital enough to stay in one of their rooms, for all I know they would try to go to the guards and say I stole something just so that I be made to suffer, with the church teaching that was not a risk I was willing to take.

"Ah, so you know about the church teachings then, well that makes me feel a little less guilty. See the only reason I didn't mention the church's teachings was because I didn't want to hurt your feelings or make you feel that you could not trust me. So you know what they say about the shield hero then?"

I told him I pretty much suspected they hate the shield hero because that is the only legendary piece of equipment that is not displayed by the church. "I have only been there to access the dragon hourglass to see how much time I have till the next wave. Something about that place gives me this feeling that I really should avoid it unless it is absolutely necessary."

He looked at me with a smile and placed his hand on the same shoulder that he slapped twice. "Well that does it, I have my home on the second floor of my shop, you and this little lady can stay here for tonight. It is not like the beds in the Inn, but I think it will be better than sleeping on the floor of the mine you slept on."

I had to agree, and I also had to thank him for me and Raphtalia being able to sleep at a place we could know was owned by someone we could trust. He had us both follow him and when he told us which room we could use we entered, I did not like what I found, the room was clean, there no need to sleep on the floor or at least no need for Raphtalia since the room only had one bed.

As I looked at it I began to think that this may be the only bed in this entire building, and I realized that Erhard was willing to sleep on the floor of his shop just so that we would find a place in the capital to be able to sleep without worries.

I decided to leave the bed to Raphtalia and I went and slept on the floor. I guess I could have shared the same bed, but let's face it, it is small since it was meant for one person and two people on it would make Raphtalia more than uncomfortable, embarrassed and make me feel like an absolute pervert.

I leaned on the door as I tried to fall asleep if anyone tried to do anything to us here, they will have to come through this door, the windows are barred. I know I can trust Erhard, the people in the city of them I am not too sure, aside from a handful of merchants everyone else is a follower of the church.

As I fall asleep, I begin to see something that seems oddly familiar, the palace where I was in before but something is strange about it, the place seems to be more welcoming, almost like the castle was greeting the people that enter it. I saw a young woman her long hair styled in a dignified look, her clothes almost casual.

I kept looking at her eyes and she just ran over to me, she placed her head against my chest, 'You arrived, you have no idea how much I missed you. Come let us take a walk in the garden, I hate how my parents want me to spend so much time with the guy they want to pair me up with.'

I placed my hands on her shoulder and leaned close to her and kissed her lips, 'Don't you worry Mire, I will always help you, you know that right? Your parents simply are worried that I might influence you since I have been such a support for the demihumans in your nation. If they knew of our feelings for each other, they would know that I would never willingly harm you.'

Alright, I am watching a romantic play through the eyes of the protagonist, the funny thing is I never been to the theater that much in my life, my studies and training kept me to busy for that. I guess this all happened because my mind is still trying to work through my confusion after the way Myne kissed me.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

I woke up the next day, Raphtalia somehow moved me to the bed and now she is sleeping while holding me, how in the world did something like this happen? I mean, she is a little girl, how in the world did she manage to pick up a grown man, carry him to the bed across the room, and all without waking me up?

I guess the only thing that I need is for Erhard to come in the room and make a comment that I will hear from now on. After a few minutes of waiting, I only heard that her armor was ready, to wake up because breakfast was getting cold. Since when Erhard scream like she is my mother? Well, I guess I really shouldn't be ungrateful.

I touched Raphtalia to wake her up, she smiled for a second and asked me if I how I slept? Honestly, I never expect this sort of question for her? I, of course, told her that the only problem I had was that I was worried that I might make her feel uncomfortable and that her armor was ready.

She immediately jumped out of bed, ran down the corridor to where I guess she expected to find her armor, I got out of bed, straightened my clothes and put on the rest of my armor. I walked down the stairs as calmly as possible and that is when I saw something that will cause me nightmares, Erhard wearing an apron holding a pitcher of juice and pointing to what seems to be a table with some eggs and bacon on three plates, he even made toast.

I guess he woke up extra early to make all this food, Erhard looked at me, and I could not help but do something I know I should do, "Erhard, thank you for letting us stay over last night, sorry for the inconvenience, and that food looks delicious, please sit down and eat with Raphtalia, I will take care of the clean the pots and pans while you eat, it is the very least I could do."

He looked at me smiling as he sat down and told me to sit on the chair right next to Raphtalia, "Oh, you don't need to do that, I already took care of it. How in the world could you sleep through all the noise I made last night is something I will never figure out, I did help Raphtalia carry you over to the bed when she asked me."

"She was very worried that you would hurt yourself sleeping on the floor like that, I tried to tell her that would not happen, you pretty much told me you slept on the ground in a mine, I would not think that you are so delicate that sleeping on the floor would hurt you, but she wouldn't let up about it."

Raphtalia was ignoring us through the entire conversation, she was simply concentrated on eating her breakfast. Eggs from a monster, bread made from grains, and juice made from what seems to be oranges, and the bacon came from another monster, all in all, Raphtalia enjoyed it quite a bit, the only question is why doesn't it have any flavor for me?

I ate at that restaurant and always ordered the cheapest menu item back in Lute, but I always figured the lack of flavor was because I was eating the cheapest priced food they prepared, but eating what Erhard prepared, this stuff doesn't taste like anything. I have eaten tofu that has more flavor than this.

"Thank you again for everything Erhard. I once the next wave is over I might need to speak with you about upgrading my own armor. So it would really help me if at some point you write to me a list of materials it would help you make me my next armor set."

He laughed and looked at Raphtalia, "Well that would only matter if you are considering the cost of the set if you have enough I could easily fit you for a plate armor set." That wouldn't help at all, sure it would be sturdy but in using my alchemy I need flexibility more than that, the shield pretty much has increased my defenses.

"I wouldn't pick a plate mail armor set, many people don't realize this but to be able to be effective in combat mobility is a major factor, the speed that I can move and react effects on what I can do with my alchemy. I would say something like a sturdier gambison armor, but even I know wool and other fabrics can be hard to get."

He looked at me and for some reason, I felt like he was measuring me with his eyes. "I think I have an idea, it would be a custom order set, which of course means that it will cost you about four gold pieces. With the way you have been selling medicines and tonics around, I think you can afford it."

Four gold pieces are not something to sneeze at, "I could go for a lower price say half, if you and Raphtalia were to bring me the hide of at least a dozen beasts that come to mind. Porcupine, Wolf, Boar, Bear, and Deer, cleanly cut hides, and other parts separated. I would also not be against a few pounds of magic ore and iron."

Lucky the beast were actually near and around the village of Lute, thanks to our work in the area, I have everything but the deer hides. I guess I just need to find myself some bucks. "I think I got everything but one of the beasts you mentioned, I guess that is where we are headed next Raphtalia, we are going on a deer hunt."

As we left the building I got the feeling that Erhard was giving me some work so that he could start making my custom order without me even noticing as a surprise. The minute we reached the roads I began to use my abilities to locate the much-needed deer. The animals of this place sort of look the same and some even have similar names.

I think even some of the monsters have names I oddly recognize, Raphtalia is often very talkative with questions about my past or my family, but for some odd reason, she hasn't said a thing since we left the capital. Call me nuts, but somehow I think Raphtalia is still upset about that kiss I got from Myne.

Deer, they call these monsters deer? These things look more like a battering ram with legs, I am not kidding, the thing had four horns and more jagged points than a brier bush. I could not use flame alchemy directly since what we need the hides to be in good condition, that is when it hit me.

Uncle Ed used to say that if I could not burn something, I could use the force of the explosion to do the damage for me. So instead of causing the bucks to blow into pieces, I used flame alchemy to cause explosions around my targets and that causes them to be so spooked that they actually ran into each other, with so many points on their four hours, they ended up killing each other.

The best thing is since these deer seem to travel in herds, I got a dozen of them rather quickly. Well in truth I only used flame alchemy three or four times tops, most of them died from the harm they did on others of their herd due to the panic from the explosions.

Raphtalia was still quite as we butchered the remains, "Raphtalia are you this angry with me? Look, are we going to have a problem? We need to be able to work together to defeat the waves, you do know that right?"

She stopped sorting and cleaning the pieces I already butchered and looked at me, "I am not angry Master Mustang, or at least I am not angry with you, it just that I been feeling rather odd since I saw that woman kiss you like that. I feel embarrassed every time I remember it, and angry with her for stealing something so precious."

"I am glad you are not angry with me, you do know you are the only person I have to count on, don't you?" Well she sure changes emotions rather quickly, one minute she is brooding, the next she is angry and now see her face is bright red. I can understand the nature of things, changed them to meet my needs, even met Truth more than most prophets, but women, I don't think I will ever truly understand.

I kept feeding the pieces of the deer bodies that could not be used to my shield. Need to continue to make the shield stronger, can't do something as foolish as to really only on my alchemy, I know full well the mistake of not having a back-up plan.

"I am done master, do you need help carrying all this? I know you are strong, but they're a lot of horns and pelts that we need to carry." I am not about to let a little girl carry that much, I instead pointed my hand at the piles where Raphtalia sorted all the things we cut from the deer bodies.

In an instant, the piles disappeared and I saw they were in my inventory, so I don't have to physically touch them to place them inside my inventory at all, and I can do it from a few feet away, that is convenient. I had the hides, the horns, and the few steaks we managed to prepare.

We would deliver the hide and horns, but I planned to use the steaks to make deer jerky as a battle emergency rations. Like I said, always have a back-up plan.

The deer shield had some pretty interesting abilities, improved sense of smell, improved movement, and an increase in defense and offense, granted more defense than offense, but the main ability is the ability to detect enemy attacks and since I fed so much to the shield, I mastered it, not bad for a couple of hours work.

We began to walk towards the capital and for some strange reason Raphtalia was laughing and sounded a lot happier for some reason, guess she finally got over her rage of seeing Myne kiss me, well considering what I saw in my memories last night, well let's just say she would really be furious if she saw what Mire and the previous shield hero used to do.

I try to resist but even as I thought that, it really does feel like these are my memories. I also know why the King hates my guts so much, I am not going to reveal the fact that I know since only a fool would leave himself so open, especially before such an enemy.

As we returned to my friend's shop I began to lay down every piece on some rather large tables. That is when Erhard came towards us. He looked surprised by all the materials we got, fro different animals and everything ready to use and probably shocked that we got this much, this quickly.

"Hope you don't mind I used some of the parts that were simply too damaged, all these parts are as far as I know ready for use." He began to go through each pile and began to nod his head, he even picked up a few pieces of hiding and smelled them.

"Yes, this does smell rather fresh, didn't think you both could get all this in only a day. If you are alive and still around Roy, I would spend some time learning to be a tanner, if you can gather what I need in a day, you clearly have a future in it."

I walked over to the counter and placed my money on the counter, equivalent exchange, if he treats me fairly it is only appropriate I do the same. "Four pieces, don't think I will be able to wear it before the end of the next wave, but at least I have something to look forward to. I could also open my own apothecary at Lute, trust me, Erhard, I have spent a few hours thinking about what I will do in the future."

He took the four gold pieces and he gave me two pieces back. "Two is more than enough, glad that you understand how busy I am. Don't worry Roy, you will have this new armor by the time you come back from fighting the wave, just make sure you come back, hate to make this new set of armor and learn that you will not be here to put it on."

As we walked away Raphtalia was still in a bad mood. "Master Mustang, do you know much about demihumans?" Well, thanks to all these memories, I think I know a fairly good amount about demihumans, I remember a few species that were shall we say memorable, but most were decent folk or at least the ones I met.

"Anything specific I should know about Raphtalia?" She said in a really low tone if I knew about the effects that gaining levels had on them. Well, there is no actual mystery about it, gaining levels were pretty much growth, in their case literally. A demihuman child would develop rather quickly into an adult if that demihuman gained experience enough to gain levels quickly.

Should that demihuman reach about level forty, well that demihuman could be considered an adult, just like a kid, wanting to grow up as quickly as possible without realizing how much they would once miss their childhood. Why is Raphtalia asking me this, blushing and acting all shy for?

I don't know why you would ask me this Raphtalia, come on, we got to gather some herbs and other plants. I am trying to improve on my basic medicine if I can make that more effective we might be able to prevent some deaths in the coming wave, and why are you looking at me like that? She clearly was upset about something.

As we kept killing beast and monsters I begin to wonder how in the world did a spirit from my world come to end up being a princess in the world I got summoned, this all seems to strange for it to be mere coincidence. I guess that is one mystery that followed me from my life as a state alchemist, I always wondered why Lust always was there with me in a cold drafty library.

From what my father and uncle Ed used to tell me Lust was once the embodiment of sin, the sin of lust. Ed told me how she used her otherworldly beauty and sex appeal to make any man fall for her, she would tie them around her little finger, and quite often she was the cause of that ended their lives.

Father also told me he was the one to finally end her threat to our nation, how he burned her so many times that she finally could not regenerate anymore and died. After all that, she apparently became a spirit and for some odd reason always spent time with me.

I still wonder why did Lust spend so much time with me, she was never outright flirtatious, she was always nice, encouraging and there to make me feel better even during my worst failures, now kisses me. Why would someone love so much the child of the man who killed her? I will never be able to figure out what goes on in a woman's mind will I?

I kept killing animals with my alchemy but for some strange reason, the flames I manipulated became hotter as I gained more experience, my alchemy shield seems to be growing stronger the more levels I gain.

I am still trying to figure out why is Raphtalia so upset, and why it is making me think about it so much? I guess because I care about her, but I hope this doesn't end up distracting us and keeping us from being ready for the coming wave. Times stops for no one and we really have to be ready, or else we will not be able to stop the wave and people will die.

We pretty much now live as a permanent resident of Lute, and sure as hell I didn't expect them to give me a discount on an absolute treasure of a home, welcome me back with open arms, and hearing people scream in sheer joy that the hero of Lute had returned. I paid a grand total of ten copper, I am not kidding, I paid pretty much what a meal costs for a house.

Three bedrooms, one bathroom, well as much at it can be called a bathroom I guess I need to introduce the village to the idea of indoor plumbing at some point, a study and I kid you not a lab for me to make medicines in, I got a fully equipped equivalent laboratory.

I walked into the home to find the village elder waiting for me in our new living room, he even had tea for us. "Elder I don't want to seem ungrateful but could you explain somethings for me? This is not exactly what I expected when I came back from going to the capital to sell medicines."

He said he would be happy to answer any questions that I might have if only to make me feel less stressed. How did he know I was stressed? Never mind, I guess I should really ask him my questions since he is willing to answer them. "First thing why are kids and little children calling me the Hero of Lute? I have done nothing heroic at all."

"Second why sell me this mansion of a house for the price of a cheap lunch set? I was expecting something along the lines of being told to leave with a mob holding pitchforks and torches." He simply took a sip of his teacup and looked at me with this confused look on his face.

"Sir Mustang, I don't think you remember, but Lute was in financial ruin due to the only mine we had been infested by monsters, a mine you cleared out at great risk to yourself and your companion. That has allowed Lute to rebuild and prepare for the coming wave, children are no longer having to go to bed hungry, the added preparations have made families feel safe."

He looked at Raphtalia and smiled as she began to nod her head. "You being here has allowed this poor village to grow into a thriving town. We have very few people without being able to earn a living, the mine is safer than ever, and having you live here has caused the number of dangerous beast and monsters to diminish so we are actually able to live in peace thanks to you living here."

"So you see Sir Mustang, it was no mistake by those children, and there was a reason for us selling you this home, for you see even if nobody is willing to recognize you as a hero, you are and always shall be one to us. We would like that one day you can consider Lute your home."


	10. Chapter 10

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

The one universal truth, the fact that is the same no matter where you are in this, gossip travels fast. I don't even have to ask what the so-called cardinal heroes are up to when simply by walking around Lute or eating a meal I get an ear-full. From what the people around me say I learned quite a few things.

I learned that the three heroes have no clue how to actually do anything or anything that makes sense to the people around them. They go around trying to find the meanest, ugliest, and aggressive creatures they can and from the way status magic has shown me what each part of these so-called status mean, they are trying to maximize their experience so they gain levels.

Well, that might sound wise as a civilian, but an officer like myself know better, what wins the day is not only physical strength but knowledge. Knowledge can make the difference between victory and an early grave, I have seen it several times. It is always these reckless and greedy state alchemist who end up in a grave sooner than those that think things through.

The fact that I am trying to learn everything I can, prepare for every conceivable situation by stockpiling medicines and other necessities for battle and for the situations after. Uncle Ed used to say it is when you let your guard down when you least expect it that the brown stuff will hit the fan.

To even have the right to train in Alchemy I spent a month on an island, no boat, no supplies, surviving with just my wits and a dull knife I put together from scraps I found in the island. This island also had this bear pelt, mask-wearing lunatic that kept making my life a living hell by either destroying my resting place or stealing my food.

I had to figure things out, to anticipate when will my enemy attack, to plan a counterattack, to make traps and try to capture the nutcase who was making my life so hard. It was near the end of the month until I realized that everything deep down was made of the same thing, we are all a collection of atoms interacting with each other.

This is what first let me understand the mechanics of transmutation and why the limitations were put in place. I have gotten pretty good at making medicine and Raphtalia and I also have gotten pretty good at fighting together, all in all, I guess while we still have things to do, I also can say that thank goodness the people in Melromarc don't know some of the medicines that are keeping them alive are made by me.

That cult has a rather large following, enough that they stopped being called a cult and are actually became a state religion. I still have to figure out a means to get to Shieldfreeden at some point, this status magic seems to contain quite a bit of helpful information and one little bit is that class ups can only be done at the dragon hourglass, and the only dragon hourglass is in the custody of the church.

Well apparently Myne, really is trying to make I think she really wants to be in a serious relationship with me, she has been visiting Lute ever since that failed attempt to tarnish my good reputation by her father, a few people told me that she even asked where I live, too bad for her since I don't think anyone in Lute would tell her where my home is.

The more like I spend in this world the more it made me think I should come up with a way to keep my research secure, I know of shadows, I know they exist, and who they are supposed to work for, but if they exist to work for the royal family that can be good and bad. The good part is Mire will know what is happening in her country.

The bad thing is that the King could use them for his own plans, and by extension so could the church. So I decided that if I ever write down anything down, it would be in a cipher, a cipher only a state alchemist would know. It was a way to write something down that to everyone else looks like a diary, but in reality, it was a way to keep research safe.

I don't like the fact that the method was primarily used by people like the infamous Shou Tucker, the man made his wife and daughters into monsters, guess it came back to bite him in the end according to Uncle Ed since he was later made a monster himself. Come to think of it, many of the monsters I killed sort of remind me of what that sick man once did.

A chimera, the perverse combining of two life forms into a new one. Only people who don't value or respect life at all would consider doing something so horrible. The poor creature is believed to be in constant pain, that would explain the aggression from the monsters we fought.

Could it be that the person who is causing these monsters to appear during each wave know alchemy? No, that can not be, the main principle of an alchemist is Alchemist be thou for the people. It is the core of our philosophy, the first rule of our ethics. Uncle Ed learned it from his master, and she learned it from him, going back to countless generations.

"Is everything alright Master?" I looked at Raphtalia and could not help but to smile, she is so precious being concerned about me, I touched her hair and tried to make her feel at ease, come to think of it, her hair is getting pretty long. I guess I found out what I am going to do today.

I am going to brush, clean and cut Raphtalia's hair. Long hair may seem like something cute on a girl like her, but long hair can be a bad thing when fighting like we are going to fight in the coming wave.

"Raphtalia, come here. I don't think you feel comfortable with such long hair. I need to take care of your hair before the waves come, we simply will not have enough time after. We will have to help people and probably treat quite a few injured people."

She looked at me and then looked at the floor for some odd reason, "Yes, Master, I will do as you say. I am your sword, from now till the end of time I shall always do my best to stand by you." That is an awfully strange thing to say to me. I asked her to put something on her hair and wait a little bit.

I began to rub her hair and tried to make sure the stuff I made worked through her hair, it was long and in such a mess, I had to use both my hands to really massage the stuff into her hair and scalp. These people don't even know of the many parasites that can live in hair, I will not let these disease-carrying vermin to make a meal out of her.

As I waited for the shampoo, conditioner and other things to do their work, I began to prepare a bucket of water, used my alchemy to raise the temperature to make sure anything in it would die, and the water was as pure as I could make it without something akin to a filter.

I used the water on her head and began to wash out all the things that I put in her hair, and began to brush it, I have to be gentle, this is a girl and as such she is much more sensitive than I am. Strange thing somewhat distracted by me combing and drying her hair, I used alchemy to heat the air around my hands which allowed me to dry her hair more efficiently.

As soon as I got done cleaning without even telling her what I would do, I began to use my makeshift scissors, I cut her hair short but I made certain to at least make her hair look like she was a lady, I did my best to style her hair in a way that she also retained her cute appeal. I will never be able to thank Aunt Winry for her teaching me about hairstyles and how to cut hair.

I used to complain that such stuff was in a word girly and that I would never need it, I ended up learning as a dare, and here I am in another world proven wrong yet again, my Aunt was right, all the things she taught me are things I would need, and I was a foolish punk for putting my Aunt through all that and all due to my arrogance. I was a lousy student to her, I wish I could apologize but that is clearly not going to happen.

I guess I was not too careful and ended up having some of her hair fall on my shield core, and it was absorbed by it, imagine my surprise when I find that her hair unlocked several shield abilities under a new shield. Well since this happened why waste it, I picked up every strand of hair that was on my clothes or the floor and fed it to my shield.

I don't know if this is normal or just for me, but as soon as I was finished doing that, the shield that her hair unlocked showed the status of being mastered. I know that mastering abilities take time and practice but to have an ability go from something I recently acquired to master in a single day, in a few hours was shocking to me.

This made me worry for several reasons, if this happens to all the heroes, then it means that the other three heroes might be gaining abilities and believe they are so easy that they are mastering them at such a fast rate. They are punks, if that happens it will absolutely go to their heads and think themselves all powerful.

We don't need that, we need people that are disciplined and know the limitations to each ability, if they meet a truly dangerous enemy they will think they can beat it, but if they don't know the actual limitations of their own abilities, they will be fighting an enemy that does and fights accordingly it will be a one-sided battle, and not in their favor.

The fact that the three heroes cult is a national religion also tells me that if these idiots think themselves gods this would only reinforce that idiotic belief, these idiots probably have no clue how dangerous flame alchemy is. If they master abilities this fast, they might even challenge me thinking how can a mere devil stand against a god.

It will be an absolute pain to try and restrain myself should that happen, if they challenge me to a duel, it will take every once of my self-discipline and will to keep from incinerating the fool that dared to challenge me. As a state alchemist, I have sent battalions of pirates, thieves and other criminal scum to the afterlife. I have been known in my military career to send a pirate frigate to the bottom of the sea in pieces with just a snap of my fingers.

These three punks have no idea who I am and that worries me because I also know that all four heroes are needed to save this world, it is not by chance or by mere poetic license that four are summoned, they are four because they are meant to protect the four corners of the world.

These heroes are supposed to fight against the enemies that would want to consume this world instead they are off doing things to expand the strength of these so-called legendary weapons. From all the rumors I hear maybe I am being unfair, I did hear that they are at least trying to do something for the people of this nation.

My memories did show me that they are probably doing it to unlock abilities, money, and fame.

The memories in the shield are truly don't feel like they are from someone else, they do feel like they are my memories, I even can feel like I do think like that, is this true or did I lose who I am because this shield is changing who I am?

"Thank you for the haircut Master Mustang, I feel so much better. The only thing I will miss is you combing my hair. It feels so good when you do that. I feel like all my stress and worries simply melt away."

I guess I was so focused on what I was thinking that I simply kept combing her hair. I wish I could ask mom if all girls feel like that when a man brushes their hair? The thing is some of these shields if not most of these shields offer little more than physical attribute increases, increases in non-combat abilities, gathering, and efficiency of skills or items.

Alright my Alchemy shield does improve my combat abilities, probably could upgrade it to the next rank if I need it my pocket watch or my gloves, but so far I see no reason to do that. Raphtalia is a little kid, right? So why is she giving this strange look? If she was an adult woman I would find it rather flattering but from her?

Thanks to my memories and being able to read I kept finding more and more recipes for different medicines, the guy at the Apothecary still is lending me books, and he seems to really be impressed with the medicines I produce.

Each time I make a new one, I grab about six or seven of them and feed them to my shield. Somehow this unlocks different shields, mostly dealing with efficiency or debilitating conditions to no longer affect me, and because of the slave user shield, any negative status I become immune to Raphtalia gains an immunity as well.

The only bad thing is if I keep unlocking or gaining more combiner or medicine production increases, meaning if I keep getting better at making medicines, I sure hope the guy I sell my medicines to does not have like six or more daughters, cause I really don't want to be chased around by them if he ever thinks I would make a welcome addition to his family.

I mean I am already embarrassed enough having him sing my praises every time the analysis one of my new medicines or checks the quality of the medicine I prepare to sell. I keep telling him not to tell people I made them, and he seems to understand for the most part. If people knew that the person they believe to be the devil made a medicine, I think some of these idiots would rather drop dead that touch anything that I made.

I really hate that stupid cult though, I mean one of their teachings aside that I am evil incarnate, is to discriminate and treat demihumans badly. What kind of monster would want to cause someone as cute, adorable and kind like Raphtalia pain for their sick enjoyment? Discipline sure, I understand sometimes it is a necessity, but as a means of entertainment that is sick.

The fact that I need to use the dragon hourglass to grow in levels once I reach a certain limit makes this cult also an actual thorn on my side. If I was the king I would probably have each and every priest of this cult promptly executed, in the most painful manner possible, then have any records of their existence erased. Which kind of explains why they hate my guts so much or is that I hate them just as much?

I am no teenager, I know that they needed someone to demonize, well if that was the case I got a few choice names they could have picked, alright, alright, I get it, stop thinking of ways to demonize the King and focus. You can't exactly say he doesn't deserve it.

To think that this sexist jerk slept with Mire no less than two times and had his children is enough to make me angry, the more I remember the more I realize the real reason he summoned all four of us here. Why didn't I see it before, the idiot was not a member of the royal family or any royal family.

He was born the son of a noble, a low status noble, he pretty much needed to marry Mire since she was the crown princess back then, I, of course, would never allow such a thing to happen, let's face it we been dating for over two years when this creep finally decided to introduce himself to her.

So that means that at some point, I was killed by the idiot, and my soul was reborn in that other world since I am the Shield Hero, the second he summoned all four heroes, I got summoned too. This brings an interesting idea and problem if I am regaining memories from a past life through memories stored in my shield, does that mean the other three are also remembering things from theirs?

That can't be right as far as I recall the person that is the Sword Hero always was a good friend of mine, The previous Bow hero was like my little brother, dependable to a fault, and of course not much has changed with the Spear Hero, still as impulsive and naive as ever.

Well after my trip down regressed memory lane I finished dinner and was ready to clean the pots and pans by the time Raphtalia finally decided to help me set the table. "This looks great Master Mustang, can't wait to dig in." I touched her hand that was holding her spoon and looked at her.

"First things first young lady, did you wash your hands?" She smiled and told me yes. I guess that is always nice to hear. I sat down and began to fill her bowel with the casserole I made, it was a simple matter to transmute vegetables into ones I knew and needed, it was an old recipe, Potato Stew. I could probably make Beef Stew but a young lady like her needs a balanced diet.


	11. Chapter 11

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

I decided to visit Erhard see if I can help the guy out. Out of the entire capital, there have been only three shops that actually welcome me and are willing to treatment fairly, the magic shop who is owned by my neighbor's grandmother, the Apothecary who buys most of the medicines I make, and Erhard who I sometimes sell leather and metal.

All the other shops let's say need a reason why to even do business with me, I am not kidding when I said balloons properly trained could be rather nice pets. I took one of the ones that were trying to bite me and trained that balloon so well that he can bite through a copper shield.

That balloon also was rather loyal to me and Raphtalia, a little overprotective now that I think of it. For some strange reason I decided to name him Bowser, Raphtalia called it cute, and my pet balloon sort of like it. He goes with me everywhere, he hides by biting my bet beneath my cape.

If Bowser hears that someone is trying to deny me service or tries to rip me off, he jumps off the ground and tries to bite the idiot's head off. I, of course, try my best to prevent that from happening, a few times and a few people spreading gossip they no longer do that, but I still don't like to be anywhere near the capital.

"Erhard you in here? I came to see if you needed any leather or things." Not a word, I don't like how this feels, I came into the shop and the shop was quite a little too quiet. I began to look in the area around where he kept his weapons, maybe bandits or other crooks tried to steal from him.

I began to walk back to where he has his armors display. As soon as I turned around someone blocked my vision with apparently two very soft hands, and then I felt two mounds press against my back. "Guess who?"

I think it is Myne, I still don't know why she would try to pull something like this, is not like anyone else wears that perfume. I decided to get even with her. "For the last time Merrill, I am not interested in becoming a member of your coven. You know as well as I do, that the other witches would never accept a guy, especially one that does according to the weird magic as I do."

She finally stopped touching me and looked pretty upset for some odd reason, "Wrong, how can you not tell it is me. I got to tell you I feel a little hurt that you were so friendly with that witch that owns the magic shop but not with me, one of your childhood friends no less. Here I had Erhard get a little surprise for you and this is how you treat me."

It is me or does women in general love to use the guilt trip whenever they don't get their way? "Well I don't think pranks are something a young princess should be doing, so I told a little white lie. The magic shop owner never told me her name and is just a good friend of mine, the other stuff I made up. I don't even know her name truth to be told, but why are you acting like you are jealous?"

I looked at her and damn I wish I hadn't done that, she is sure wearing fine armor, but it tends to make quite a display of her very attractive figure. "Besides aren't you a member of the party of that spear idiot?" She walked near me and began to touch my chest, boy am I happy she doesn't have her homunculus abilities or I think she would send one of those fingers right through my heart, that is how upset she looked.

"Not my fault Roy, I asked you to let me join your party remembers, and you coldly ignored me. My father pretty much ordered me to join the party of Sir Motoyasu. As far as I understand who is the worst idiot? The one that can't take a hint or the one that keeps ignoring how much I care about him? What do you say about it, Erhard?"

He finally came out carrying a crate, "I would say princess that with someone as thick as Roy you need to be more direct. For all you know he probably thinks you are sleeping with Sir Motoyasu, that would send mixed messages to any man."

I looked at the crate and it even had a bow on it. "So who is having a birthday party?" He told me to open the crate and I was stunned by what was inside it, from the way the leather and metal felt this is some of the things I gave him to make my new armor set, but he said it would be finished after the coming wave, that is two days from now.

"Well, the princess here has been pretty much pretending to be a stone gargoyle and pretty much spends a lot of time in my shop. She said it was because she needed to get some armor made for herself, but she also kept asking me to make finishing your armor set a priority. I had to only work on it for two weeks. I finally got it finished today and luckily you showed up today."

"So stop making excuses and try it on, I need to adjust it for a better fit. As for presents, I have this magic iron sword I was planning to give Raphtalia, where is Raphtalia anyways?" I told him she was off walking Bowser. That made him sort of laugh, as I put on the armor, it was a combination of leather, gambison, and metal plates.

The entire thing made me look like a bandit, I am not kidding the entire thing made me look like an absolute villain, with a cape and everything. The only thing missing was a helm that had horns on it, and a belt that hangs down to look like a pointy tail and people would say I was the devil incarnate.

Raphtalia suddenly decided to walk into the shop with Bowser in her arms, for some odd reason Bowser really like to be carried by her. "Wow, Master Mustang that armor looks so cool. You did a wonderful job, Erhard, it looks even nicer than that plate armor over there."

I looked at her while wearing my new armor, "I am supposed to be a hero, yet somehow I end up looking like the Bandit King, but let's put aesthetics aside, it is nice, light and comfortable, it almost doesn't feel like I am wearing armor at all, I could wear this all day, every day, and it feels like I am wearing regular clothing."

Erhard smiled, "I call it Barbarian Armor. I am glad you find it so comfortable kid, I know how much you said agility is a factor in combat for you. I also planned to add an auto repair feature to it, but since Princess Malty here rushed me, I didn't have time to do it, I guess I can continue to upgrade it after the wave, speaking of which how long till the next wave?"

I touched looked at my status and was rather shocked, "By the looks of it little more than half a day, boy times sure flies. I guess I got so occupied stocking medicines and improving the defenses of Lute that I simply lost track of time."

I really should not have mentioned Lute, "So that is where you are living. No wonder I could never find any trace of you in any of the Inns in the capital. Speaking of which why is that demihuman, Raphtalia, carrying that balloon like it is a pet? Isn't she scared of carrying something like that?"

I looked at her and I swear she is acting like she is jealous for some reason, from her tone she doesn't like demihumans, or it is that she doesn't like Raphtalia in particular for some reason. "Because that balloon is a pet, his name is Bowser, he is quite feisty if you can't tell. He is also the guard for our home."

That made her glare at Raphtalia who was looking at the sword rack. "You mean to tell me you two live together? What is next? That you both sleep together too?" Why is she this angry? I mean her father pretty much would love for me to die during the wave, in fact, I wouldn't put it past him ordering his soldiers to make sure of that did happen.

"Actually I am the one that should complain, no matter how many times I asked him, Master Mustang still lets me have my own room, I keep telling him that I would be more comfortable if we slept on the same bed. I am sure I and even Bowser would feel less worried if he let us do that."

I need to change the subject as fast as I could, no telling where a conversation like this will turn out, but even I can tell it would not be pleasant. "Anyways, since we are here I think it is time we finally get you a proper sword Raphtalia, and speaking of weapons, shouldn't you be training with Motoyasu to increase your power? Oh wait, less than half a day to the wave, I hope you are ready."

She smiled an almost predatory smile and looked at me, "I wouldn't worry too much, I am more than ready to face any monster. You should know how well I can handle bladed weapons Roy, or did your father never tell you about that." Yes, dad told me Lust was an expert in close quarters combat, and he did mention what she could do with knives, swords, and lances.

"I guess I should worry more about your frayed relationship with the cult, I mean church, I don't think they will be very happy that you were worried about little old me, you do remember that under their ideology, I am pretty much the devil right?" That made Erhard drop his smiting hammer on his foot. That has to hurt, a lot.

"Since when did you know about that?" Did Erhard truly think I was oblivious to the fact that the national religion of his country considers me the devil? I guess since I regained the last memories that I left in my shield from my previous incarnations I know a little more than people expected, then again that is the reason why I left those memories in the first place, knowledge is power.

"I have known that for quite some time, in fact, I have known that since I began to look at the information that was placed within the status magic we heroes can use. There is an awful lot of information in that magic if you know where to look. I looked at Class Upgrades and that is when I remembered that the Church or Cult only worships the Lance, Sword and Bow Heroes. That sort of makes sense since the Shield Hero is almost never summoned by Melromarc."

I look at Erhard and couldn't help smiling, "I can't thank you enough for being fair even supportive of me. I know you didn't mention it because you thought this would actually make either furious or it would hurt me, but the hate people felt against the Shield Hero is not exactly covert, Malty, does Melromarc actually have a national holiday where they burn wooden shields on a large pile in the middle of the plaza near your family's castle?"

She waited for a second before she looked at me and began to shake her head, "Actually Roy they don't burn wooden shields or have that national holiday, but the fact that most nobles indeed hate the Shield Hero is not openly spoken but it is also not openly denied. Remember our last meeting with my dad? Well, he is not exactly happy."

This made Erhard after she handed Raphtalia a new magic steel sword to walk over to where I was, "What exactly does she mean her dad did not exactly happen? Cause I need to know." I guess the news of our last meeting was not part of the gossip that was distributed to the public. No wonder, it didn't exactly paint the King in the best light.

"The King in his infinite wisdom tried to accuse me of actually forcing myself on his daughter. They actually arrested me, brought me before him shackles and accused me of doing something truly horrendous. Too bad for him the crime supposed to have happened or at least he planned to say it happened in the Inn near his home in the Capital."

"Too bad he actually never checked if I ever checked in at the time he provided rooms for all the heroes, I been slowly recovering my memories, which I left in my previous lives here, but at the time one thing was clear, not to trust the King. I was not in the Inn, I was mining and clearing out mine at Lute."

"So you can imagine the King was not exactly happy to find that his carefully planned scheme to ruin me publicly, only left him with egg on his face, when I could call no less than a dozen people to testify about my innocence. Hope you don't mind me calling you Myne, she said that there was not even the possibility of me forcing myself on her, so seeing his plan go up in smoke, and contradicted by his own daughter, how could he not be upset?"

That is when he began to laugh, and I mean laugh like he heard the funniest thing ever. "You know that sexual assault is a crime punished with the death penalty right? He didn't even consider that the facts were straight, I am sorry, but I wish I could have seen that. You probably want to give me a birthday present, forget it, this more than qualifies."

I began to try to move when I realized that Myne or Malty was pressing herself against my back. "I don't imagine the Pope would be very happy to see you pressing yourself against them, what was it, the Devil of the Shield?" She placed her head against my back and then she kissed the back of my neck, how? I am taller than she is.

"I wouldn't worry too much about him. He will be more upset how the priest of the church was told to leave Lute, and most people renounced being a part of the Three Heroes Church. I know you been helping that town a lot, but even I am shocked and amazed how quickly you gained the loyalty of the people in that town. What did you do? Clean out mine, and kill creatures around the town."

I also provided them with free medical exams, affordable medicines, and a few ideas on how to process metals, minerals and grow food more efficiently. You know, basically, be a good neighbor. They did take notice on my metal processing and purifying ideas, even the crop rotation, but minerals such as crystals, they felt those better remain as natural as possible.

Well for some reason Myne was acting rather forward, who am I kidding, she used to embody the very sin of Lust, she actually quite modest when you take that into consideration. "Myne have you considered that you are being watched and that you being this way with me could end up causing you trouble?"

She didn't even move, she began to giggle when I said, "Well it is nice to hear you still worry about me, it is rather touching to see that you care. Don't you worry none Roy, I have my way to deal with this sort of trouble, and most of the shadows for some reason or another always avoid Erhard's shop for some reason."

Erhard looked at her and began to shake his head at me, "They know I am not a security risk, and they don't want to tick off their main weapons and armor supplier. What do you mean you left memories of your previous lives? You mean to tell me this is not the first time you have been a Shield Hero."

I walked over the counter and looked at what he had in stock as far as leather components, he could use a bit more in regards to deer and elk hides, his stock of scales also seem to be low, I better make a mental note of that after the next wave. I think he used some of it to finish my armor, but I supposedly left enough.

"As far as I can recall this is my fifth time being a Shield Hero, the last time was before Myne's parents were even married. The man who is now King was born in a Noble family but in the low end of the Noble families. The only thing they had going for them as they were a lineage of knights of some renown."

He began to look at me as he kept touching the armor I was wearing for some reason. "Well it fits, yes, I will take care of what I couldn't get done after the wave is done, hope you don't mind a question of a private nature. If you are the reincarnation of the last Shield Hero, did you actually date anyone in your previous life, someone who might still be carrying a torch for you."

That was a private matter and asked me in front of a kid like Raphtalia, and someone who clearly didn't like the question such as Myne. I had no reason to hide it, he trusts me I should repay him with the same level of trust. "I did, but apparently I didn't mean much to her since she apparently married someone else. We met once when I saved her life during one of the waves, she was off playing with Filolials. Something about them having really soft feathers."

"I was summoned by another country and just happen to be present during the wave, I saved her, and kept her safe during the wave, I didn't have any combat ability as I do now, so at most I was merely protection while the other three heroes killed the one monster that was leading the wave. We got to spend quite a bit of time together, alone, and she became really interested in me."

He was just loving this story I could tell, to me it was like pouring salt and acid in an open wound. Having to remember how Mire and I met was not something I ever wanted to tell someone, but Erhard is one of the few people I know I can trust.


	12. Chapter 12

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

The day finally came, the day that we would face our first wave. All the three heroes were doing something akin to a parade, and in truth, I know that this would help the people feel safe, but I can't stand wasting time like these punks, I need to be ready for anything and thus I need every minute I can spare.

I made sure I stockpiled enough medicines, I also added a few yards of bandages and gauze, no telling how badly people will be injured. I know we are facing a horde of monsters and as time began to a rundown on my status, I couldn't help but feel a little angry about how giddy the three punks were looking.

Honestly they look like they are going to a picnic, if I am not careful these idiots might forget that we are there to stop the wave sure, but we need to make sure to save the people also, did they forget that it is important to save as many lives as possible, did nobody teach the idiot King that a country is nothing without the citizens?

I guess I should not be so hard on the fool, it looks like Luge has not changed much since last I met him. As I sat at the shop of Erhard I just kept looking at the time, twenty minutes before the first wave we have to face. At best I came up with a rudimentary lighter and managed to transmute some lamp oil into it after I increased the quality of the oil.

As time went down I walked near Raphtalia and sure enough we both got transported into the place where the wave would occur the way the sky looked with massive swirling vortexes, the red color of the sky all these things sure bring back memories, I think I once protected Mire through an entire wave, come to think of it, I think that is when that wave ended she kissed me.

The last signal rocket showed me that Lute as much as I told them did not manage to do as I told them, to evacuate to the shelters I had them build, "Come on Raphtalia, the people at Lute think that simply by signaling to request aid, the king will send troops to help them, the distance between the castle town and Lute it would take them half a day on foot."

"We got to hurry to get to Lute and keep the people safe, if we wait for the knights to come the people of Lute will die, we can't let that happen." I have to say that I am very proud of Raphtalia being able to pick up the meaning behind what I said, for a little kid she sure can understand things better than some adults.

We ran towards the town and we began to try our best to save as many people and told them to evacuate towards the shelters. They saw us fight against the Zombies, Skeleton troops, and Giant Wasps, they thanked us and did as we told them. "Raphtalia, make sure to keep them calm and safe, I will draw the attention of the enemy."

She looked at me and looked really worried, "But Master Mustang who will keep you safe?" I told her that as a shield hero I was not as defenseless as the people of Lute, they needed her help more than I did, just make sure that we get as many people to the shelters and then she could come and help me.

As more and more people left the area I began to use the shield to block attacks from the monsters, I used shield abilities to draw their attention and to block their advance allowing more and more people to escape into the shelters that we built. Many of them were built in the area around the mine, allowing the rock and soil to be a natural barrier.

As a giant Zombie began to go after a group of men trying to fight using farming tools, pitchforks and shoves would not do much damage to a Zombie of human size much less to one that once appears to be a giant. The good news is that the town was the town due to the fighting and destruction caused by the monsters there were plenty of fires.

The bad news is that there was a very good chance if I used my flame alchemy, pieces of rubble or even of the zombies' bodies would get blown towards the very brave people who were doing their best to fight against the very monsters that want to kill them. So the only thing I could do is use a minor form of flame alchemy and draw their attention.

As I picked up a simple pickax, I realized something that should be pretty obvious, considering how much mining I been doing, the shield clearly considers the pickax to be a tool, not a weapon, well I guess since it is the case, I began to consider all kinds of tools that I could use to kill monsters within case I could not use flame alchemy without causing harm to innocent civilians.

Who am I kidding? Some of these people are my friends and neighbors, no time to think about strategy, I need to save them. I climbed up a watchtower and began to ring the bell this should get the zombies attention, as they came to pile against the watchtower I realized to other things, these zombies are either dumb or they can't climb.

I took the bottle of torch fuel and threw it on the platform, as I jumped off the platform I snapped my finger causing the watchtower to burst into flames falling on top of the pile of zombies that had been trying to get to the top of it, and while I fell I did a downward strike with the pickax, thanks to the height and speed of my fall, I hit the giant zombie dead on his head which was cut in half.

As I landed the people came towards me, I guess they were trying to help me. "Don't worry, I am fine, use this moment to go towards one of the shelters, we can't lose this opportunity, I will keep them occupied but you and the others must get to the shelter."

One of the shop owners looked at me and began to shake his head, "No we can't leave you to face all these monsters by yourself, Roy, we can't abandon our town and not you, the Hero of Lute, it would be our honor to fight these monsters by your side."

I know they have good intentions and I even trust them, but these monsters are nothing like the things that were around Lute before and those monsters were giving them a hard time, I in good conscience could not even think about the suffering their families would go through if these men died.

"You want to fight? Alright, I got a job that is immensely important for all you men to do. I need you to go and guard the entrances of the shelters. Those people inside of the shelters count on us to keep them safe, but if anything happens to me or too many monsters show up you will be the last line of defense."

They both looked at me like they wanted to argue but I know they understand why I am asking them. With a few of the men wishing me good luck, I told them that I know we will survive, that is when Raphtalia finally came to find me. It seems most of the people had retreated to the shelters thanks to her telling them if they didn't she couldn't help me.

"I heard what you told the men, and I got to admit that was awfully nice of you Master Mustang. What I would like to know how much longer will this wave last? It has been hours, any longer and it will take for the wave to end?"

From my memories and what I could guess is that there is a main monster acting as a sort of anchor to the wave unless that monster is eliminated the wave will continue to happen. Considering that the other heroes are not present I hope that they are indeed fighting that monster, the damage to the country would be immense should they be goofing off.

"My guess is a few more hours Raphtalia, if this was not within a town, I could probably use my alchemy to blow them up as soon as they begin to gather, but since we are in a town, that is simply not something I can do, the explosion could send rubble into surrounding buildings causing damage, it could even cause the shelters to collapse, so not a good idea."

As we talked I couldn't help but notice how close she was standing from me if only Raphtalia was a couple of decades older, well no matter, I need to focus on the monsters and hopefully, this will keep the mind of my adorable company.

As we fought more and more monsters, I truly began to wonder one thing, what the bloody hell are the other three so-called heroes doing? Did they decide to have a picnic and a nap? We are fighting to protect these people and I get the notion that they are somewhere laughing and with their thumbs up their ass.

That would make for some rather grumpy pack mules, but then again they are pretty damn stupid for not taking this situation more seriously. What? Do they expect me to end the wave, keep everyone safe, and clear all these toxic corpses by myself? To make matters worse I know I am not going to get a single copper for any of it.

This made me more and angrier as time went by, I really want to use my alchemy, and I mean I Really want to use my alchemy, I want to blow something up or several to blow off my frustrations, but since we are still in town, damn it.

The more those three idiots waste time, the more monsters come through the cracks formed by the wave, we have practically more monsters than people live in Lute and they are still wasting their time? When will they kill the leader of this wave? When the population of monsters exceeds the population of humans in Melromarc?

That is when I saw several lights that looked to be signal flares, but brighter, damn it, I don't like the looks of his, I pulled Raphtalia closer and knelt down as I activated my strongest shield. Sure enough, I was right, seeing how the flames burned a lot of monsters to ashes I knew what I saw, they were not signal flares, they were mortars.

I saw a group of knights come towards us, "See what I told you, a single shot from several locations, and we burned out all the monsters in a single attack, oh, shield hero looks like you actually made it, how very disappointing."

I was angry when he said, "So by what he said, he didn't even care that we would have ended up like the monsters had I not activated my shield." The second I said this Raphtalia went from under my cape and tried to run the idiot that had said that through with her sword.

"Raphtalia it will not change anything, they will never admit doing anything wrong, because to them that is exactly as they did, nothing wrong. Come on, we need to concentrate on the situation at hand and knights it would do you well to listen to my advice, how about you keep an eye on your surroundings for enemy instead of preaching?"

The idiot was about to tell me something when I noticed a large shadow near him, I rushed as fast as I could and stopped one of the giant zombies from taking the idiot captain's head clean off with his rather large sword. "As I said, keep an eye on the enemy, you can tell us how badly we do our job later, knights you might want to get into formation, come on Raphtalia we will buy these knights some time for them to do that."

As we began to fight one monster after another, we each killed one monster, and each time we killed them we got faster and faster, we got to the point we could tell what each of us was going to do next, and so having this nearly perfect coordination we truly began to kill them, but where the hell is the knights? Why is it taking this long to enter into formation and help us?

"**FORGET THE SHIELD! WE ARE GOING TO PROVIDE ASSISTANCE TO THE THREE HEROES!" **Well that at least answered my question, that church really has done a wonderful job to brainwash these idiots, I have to admit, not even when Uncle told me of the so-called Father Cornello, the guys in that place seem a lot smarter than these knights.

We had no time to rest, no time to catch our breath, the monster horde seemed to go on forever, well this just gave me another reason why moving to another nation is actually something that I should consider. **"HOLD YOU GROUND, PHALANX FORMATION, WE ARE PROVIDING AIDE TO THE SHIELD HERO!" **A squad of knight formed around us and were giving us a chance to catch our breath, this was really not expected.

It was so unexpected that the captain that said they should go help the three heroes call the knights that stayed behind to help idiots before he walked off to what I guess is the place where the three heroes apparently must be having their nap and picnic at. The three morons could at least save me a glass of juice if they aren't doing anything about the wave.

Three hours and even the knights that stayed with us were getting tired, three hours of constant fighting against an almost never-ending horde of zombies, skeleton monsters and wasps that look bigger than a lap dog.

As we kept fighting the shy finally cleared up and I realized the wave was now over, and that is when I saw the scene of the plaza, the countless bodies of the enemy all over the place. I walked over to each of the corpses and began to touch my shield against them, I had no time to butcher them for components.

I simply let my shield absorb the bodies of the monster's whole, if I had enough time I think Erhard would like some of the things I could carve out of the bodies but I simply can not leave as many rotting corpses as I saw lying and festering on the ground, there is a good chance if I do that, the blood of these creatures will sip into the ground and we don't want that to happen, the land could be poisoned if not worse get cursed.

If the ground was poisoned it would mean the destruction of the entire town, we would have to burn out the poison which means the area would be uninhabitable for no less than five years, and if it was cursed depending on the level of curse, we would have to clean every inch of the soil with holy water.

As soon as the new Zombie Shield was shown to be mastered, I could transport the rest of the zombie corpses into my inventory, it might make a good bargaining chip with the other three heroes, I had an entire corpse of each undead monster for each of them, amazing how much I can stuff inside that inventory.

The Bee Shield was also mastered, and it had the very useful ability to improve my resistance to poisons and to shot poisoned stingers when someone directly attacks my shield, and since it was an ability that could be used at any time, every shield gained this ability, the Zombie Shield gave me a thing that pretty much made my inventory the ultimate storage.

Anything placed within it would never rot, would never decay, and would never rust, everything would be kept in perfect condition, meaning I could have five apples for over a month regardless of weather and they would be as new as the day I picked them.

I am truly beginning to understand the shield, and realized something, yes the shield with its many forms had quite a few abilities, but the meat of it, the real benefit came from all these passive abilities, all these abilities when a shield was mastered, and that unlike any other weapon or armor, I could always count on it.

I think I got a few memories left, but mostly I recall everything from my previous life, and now I recall why the hate between me and Luge was very much mutual. I looked at the knights that stood with me and I could see that they would get in trouble for doing so, I was almost tempted to tell them that the evil shield hero threatened their family members in order to gain their support.

Luge would believe that in a second, if someone told him they saw me killing a little girl and saw me devour her with my bare hands as a beast, he would not only believe it, he would pay that liar a lot of money just so that he could tell it as an affirmation of the teachings of the Church of the three heroes.

I stepped near them and the simply smiled, "Thank you very much for helping me, I know you might get in trouble with your superiors but I honestly thank you, with your aide we manage to clear all monsters and with what I have managed we prevented the ground from being poisoned or worse. When asked simply say that you stayed behind under false pretense to keep an eye on me."

The man in charge of the unit looked at him with a stern look on his face, "And why should we tell such a lie to our superiors?"

I looked at him and simply smiled, "Because good people like you should not have to suffer simply because you did me a kindness. Your superiors said the attack was to eliminate the monsters, but that attack was aimed not on the monsters but on me."


	13. Chapter 13

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

As I looked at everything it made me feel bad about all the damage combat has caused the town, I sure hope they don't start doing something foolish like saying that I was the one that saved their homes and lives, the idiot I know as Luge would simply jump at the chance to make an example out of them.

"So Master Roy, we won, we prevented this place from ending up like my hometown, no kids will have to go through what I did, right?" I guess my task of helping Raphtalia overcome the demons of her past is not over, not by a long shot.

"We won the battle, but we really also lost, the damage to the town is considerable, and Lute was barely getting out of the economic depression caused by the inability to mine, we barely have enough metal to do repairs much less to trade. There might also be injuries, that requires some professional help, and not all those injuries are just physical."

She looked at me and I knew at least she understood as she leaned close to me. "Shield Hero, the King commands you to return to the palace. Your **Presence is expected.**" I honestly wanted to tell the idiot where exactly to stick his command, and what I think of the idiot that sent him to meet with me.

I was however not a fool, and not as naive as the other three heroes. "I am busy helping these poor innocent people remove rubble and search for any potential injured or lost people. If you promise that you and your unit will help them do that, I see no problem in me going back to meet with the King, do we have an agreement?"

He looked at me with such obvious hatred, he might as well tattoo the symbol of the cult on his forehead. "I was going to do that anyway, I don't need to be reminded by you of my duty, stop wasting time, the King does not like to be kept waiting."

Just then my neighbor decided to walk near us, I always knew that guy had extremely sensitive ears. "Oh, me, Oh my, I guess you are in a hurry to get to a meeting with his royal majesty, worry not Captain, I am going there myself, Come on Roy, I can give you and Raph a ride."

Well, we got to the capital rather quickly thanks to that rather fast cart ride, granted Raphtalia had more problem with her motion sickness than anything that was on the cart. Seriously I am already meeting a huge pile of manure like I need to be reminded of it with the smells coming from the same care I just rode in.

I walked towards the castle with Raphtalia by my side, I swear this city is chock full of lolicons.

I have seen men gaze at women that way but a little girl? Seriously? Does the Capital have a shortage in the female population? I mean come on, food vendors were giving her free samples just to be near her.

As I made it into the castle I got at least a few dozen hateful glares, yep, be it ever so humble, there is no place like home. As I walked towards the throne room the doors were closed, I knocked hard on them using my fist, no answer, I used the knocker and no answer, if I was a teenager again I would use my alchemy to turn that door into paper and rip it apart, but I am not.

I was about ready to walk away when the door opened and who it was that opened it? None other than Princess Malty, or should I say Myne. "You know Roy the throne room is rather big, it takes time for someone as delicate and demure like myself to cross and open the door."

I call bullshit on the delicate and demure comment, "I was ordered to come here, are the other three here? Or do I have to wait for them to get here somewhere?"

She fully opened the door and sure enough, there is Motoyasu, Itsuki, and Ren. I walked in and Raphtalia walked right behind me. As I stood right next to Motoyasu he began glaring at me, "And here I thought the king wanted to reward the heroes, instead, I have to look at you, and see Myne talk to you."

I didn't bother turning to look at him, "If you have any complaints about me being here, I think the King is the one that you should complain to. I was busy dealing with something when a Knight-Captain told me of this summons."

Luge looked like an absolute scumbag when I have summoned thanks to my memories finally returning from the shield, I think he is an absolute bastard. "Good, you are all present, now the first thing we need to address, thanks to your hard work the wave of calamity has been dealt with, as such, it is time we reward you heroes for your hard work."

"Motoyasu, you will receive forty thousand silver, Itsuki and Ren you will receive thirty-eight thousand, and the Shield Hero, Mustang, will receive thirty thousand silver coins." I immediately put up my hand, he looked rather shocked for me to do that but I honestly don't care.

"Actually your majesty I suggest you take the thirty thousand silver coins and divide them equally among the other heroes, I do not need any compensation. Unlike them, I have a business to fund my work as a hero."

He looked at me and then at the other three heroes, "Very well, it shall be done. Motoyasu, Itsuki, and Rem, shall receive ten thousand silver coins each from the reward that would have been given to the Shield Hero. Now to the other thing we need to inform you, there is to be a banquet in your honor this evening, you must attend, there are many nobles that wish to hear tales of your heroics and have a chance to know our cardinal heroes."

I once again had to put up my hand, "Must I attend? And do I require formal wear or can I simply come in my armor?" He looked at me and I could see the hate in his eyes, too bad for him my hate actually is far worse than he can imagine.

"Yes, you must attend, and no, you can come as you are. I would also like for you to be absent of this meeting as much as you, but someone has been quite insistent about you being present for this meeting and for the banquet that will start as soon as this meeting is over."

I would love to tell Luge that unlike him I was a busy person and that I don't have time for his pooch and pony show. I will not because of two reasons, first it would mean I would have to talk to Luge more than I already did or need to, and second it would be something my dear mother would call being rude.

"Since these noble families will more than likely eat at this banquet, can I eat my food at the kitchen with the rest of the help, I somehow guess that me being present while these nobles eat will ruin their enjoyment of the dinner, and we wouldn't want that now would we, your majesty? All that good food wasted by me being there."

He looked at me and laughed, "That will not be necessary, they may be nobles but they will not even notice you, much like when you don't notice an ant when you are having a picnic, but even I have to say it was a kind gesture of you to try to avoid us any discomfort, something I would never expect from the Shield Hero."

Don't get used to it you bastard, if I had thought that you wouldn't punish the people of Lute if I told you to knight exactly where to stick you are summoned, I wouldn't even be present. Someone should give me an award for my colossal patience and mercy, if I didn't have my military officer's training, I probably would want to listen to my most hidden desire.

What do I desire? To beat Luge so badly he would be crush into a paste and spread on the floor so thin it would look like his remains simply disappeared. Why do I want to do that? Well my memories as I said have finally returned to me and so I recall everything from my previous lives, and previous times I been a shield hero.

I remember every moment I and Mire spent, I remember Luge's betrayal, and I know the reason why the Shield Hero is so hated in Melromarc, in truth you would think that it is simply insane for them to summon me. Traditionally the heroes were to be summoned by different nations to cover as much of the world as possible.

The way the nations were selected was in fact very much like a lottery, each nation would win a position on a list, the first four or the four on the top of the list would get to summon each a hero, but they had to be enough distance between each summoned hero as to allow the heroes to protect the world.

The fact that the four of us were summoned, means that Melromarc threw away the accord, and I imagine has caused Mire no end of trouble, they call this noise music, I swear I think I heard Havoc make better sounding music using a rusty saw and violin bow. I am not kidding my childhood friend really used a saw and a violin bow to play music.

"Master Mustang, why don't you try some of this delicious food?" I looked at Raphtalia and almost couldn't believe what she was saying. First, the food they give us could be poisoned, second, it would mean I have to agree to participate in this farce, and lastly ever since my return to this world, nothing has any flavor, it feels like I am eating natural tofu.

"I am not that hungry Raphtalia, if you want to eat something, don't let me ruin your meal, go ahead and eat whatever you like it is a banquet after all. Maybe once we are back at Lute, I will eat some fruit to help settle my stomach."

She took off, I guess she took me on my offer, I will just have to brew some of my antidote medicine to give to her later. As I looked at the city I began to realize that the city has ground quite a bit since last I remember, come to think of it the church was called the church of the four heroes back then, and it was a humble little chapel. How things have changed, I wonder how much has Mire changed after all this time or if she still feels the same.

As I looked at the people dancing I saw Raphtalia come back to me with a dish and a fork. "You said that you needed some fruit to settle your stomach, well I found this delicious fruit pie, I know this will help you feel better Master Mustang, now don't give me that look, just says Ah."

I guess I had no reason to deny her attempt at being kind, kind of cute for a little kid to worry about me. She placed the bit of pie in my mouth and I tried to eat it, but like I said the thing has no flavor, why is it that no matter what I taste it doesn't have any flavor? I keep trying to figure out that every time I eat something.

Without having any flavor the food sort of losses appeal, while hungry the very notion that I would eat something that makes me feel like I am eating rubber, doesn't exactly motivate me to have expanded my menu choices.

"Thank you for the gesture Raphtalia, but really, you should eat it, I am simply not that hungry." As she ate some, she would insist that she would not eat unless I eat some too. So that is how the entire meal happened, she would pick some food she liked, and she would insist to give me what I call the mamma bird treatment.

I, of course, I am kidding, she treated me as if I was a baby being fed while being seated in a high chair. "Master Mustang, when we get done eating, would you mind terribly if we dance? We have all this great music and it would be a waste not to."

I was about to answer when Motoyasu came towards us, and for some reason, he took off his glove and threw it at my face. **"Roy Mustang you swine, I just heard you made poor Raphtalia there your slave! What is the matter with you? As heroes, we can not force someone into slavery! You should know better than this."**

I don't need this right now, "Slavery is permitted and legal in Melromarc, you have a problem then, by all means, talk with the nobles that made a law permitting it in the first place, now if you are done making a scene, I promised Raphtalia we could dance."

He stepped in front of me, **"You are not getting away with this you scum, I challenged you to a duel when I win you shall release her! I will not allow you to force her to be your slave!"**

I looked at him, and thanks to my memories I began realized he is still the same naive, easily fooled idiot he always was. "And if I win, what do I get Motoyasu?" He looked at me and told me I would be allowed to keep Raphtalia. In other words, if I win I gain nothing, but if he wins I lose my only ally and friend. If there is a win-win, this is not the case for me.

I was sick and tired of his screaming to draw attention to himself, "You do realize that you are challenging a person who can flash roast you like a turkey, right? Do you think it is wise to antagonize me?"

He looked a bit around and then he looked at me, "**Like you have the guts to do anything like that, a worthless coward like you will never measure up to me. I got a weapon, you got the worst class in gaming history, you couldn't defeat me in a million years. You will lose and Raphtalia will be free from your evil clutches.**"

What the hell is he talking about? Class? Gaming? He thinks I am joking? Playing around? That does it, I am done being merciful to this moron. "Very well I accept your challenge and as I said, it was not wise to anger me, you shall learn why soon enough."

We were guided to a floor in the palace which was pretty much a place for people to spar in, there were weapons on both sides of the corridor leading to where I expect the idiot to be. I know full well that all four heroes are needed if there is a single one missing is it very much like leaving a section of the world unprotected, but that doesn't mean I can't teach a fool a lesson.

He can't be killed by me, but that does not mean I can not also leave him a few reminders why angering me was not wise, a few scars should do it, for a guy that thinks so much of his appearance and his ever attempt to woe as many women as possible, a nice big scar will be even worse than death.

"On the right side, we have the Spear Hero Motoyasu, On the left, we have the Shield Hero. The fight will continue until one is unable to fight or surrenders. This shall be an official duel officiated by his majesty the King and the Pope of the Church of the three heroes. When you are ready, step towards the center and begin."

The idiot never realized that the lighting for the arena use torches on the walls. I have all the fire I would ever need. "If you want to avoid humiliations, I highly suggest you surrender, there is no way you will ever beat me with nothing but a lousy shield. You know the old fable about what happens when the irresistible spear fight against he immobile shield."

"**FLAME SPEAR!" **His spear changed into this flaming lance and came running towards me. I blocked it like it was nothing. My shield might not be an attack weapon, but after all that training with Armstrong, I was more than capable of fighting close range without needing a weapon.

I did a sweep kick which knocked him off balance, grabbed him by his chest armor and threw him hard enough to send him flying against a wall near the very corridor that he entered the arena. He hit the wall hard and I knew because of the thud he made when he landed on the floor.

"I would highly suggest you quit now Motoyasu, that was my last warning." He got up and began to walk towards me, "I don't care what you say, I barely felt that hit, you will lose, when Raphtalia realizes how worthless you are, she will beg me to let her join my party, and when I do, I will have fun making her mine, all night, every night."

If he wanted me to be pissed off enough to throw any mercy I still had in the nearest incinerator well I got to say, he got his wish. I pointed my hand at the idiot and began to use alchemy to make several pockets of highly concentrated oxygen, I looked at him and with a snap of my finger the pocket near him exploded making the tiles beneath break apart and parts of it hit him.

He was surprised to see that, but charged towards me, **"CHAOS SPEAR!" **He tried to hit me a few times but I evaded and when I was a few steps away I snapped my fingers yet again, causing two other spots on the arena to blow up and more pieces of time hit him hard.

"You are standing on one of my explosives, give up now, apologize to Raphtalia or I may not wish to kill you, but that doesn't mean I have to leave you intact does it? I will roast you so badly that when children see you, they will cry and scream asking what is that hideous looking thing you once called your face."


	14. Chapter 14

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

As I was ready to make good on my threat, I felt the sudden build-up of energy behind me and from nowhere a blast of air hit me right in the back sending me flying till I landed head first a few feet from where I had been standing. As I got up I saw Myne pointing her hand at me, and her hand was glowing.

So much for having such tender feelings for me Myne, I got to admit, for a second I truly believe she was my old spirit girlfriend, but not even Lust would do something like that to me. Just as I was thinking this I hear something that was not good, **"LIGHTNING SPEAR!**" That is when I was hit by Motoyasu's attack, it felt like I was getting shocked each time he hit me.

Had my shield abilities not improved my defenses as much as it did, I would be as dead from the first hit, that thing was literally lightning, and no alchemist needs to wonder how much power a single bolt of lightning has, and here I got hit by no less than five of them. I could barely stand.

"**The duel is over, the winner is the Spear Hero, Sir Motoyasu. The poor creature shall be freed from the evil clutches of the Shield Hero. Come, show your gratitude to the hero who saved you.**"

They cheated, they had me completely fooled, I thought that Myne was my old girlfriend, but in reality they fooled me completely, betrayed once again by a person who I once trusted, after Luge did this to me last time, you would think that I would learn to expect this from the people in Melromarc.

They had no intention of honoring the terms of the duel, if I had won they would still find a way to declare Motoyasu the winner, all because I am the shield hero. Everything I have gone through again simply because I am the shield hero. If they hate me so much why did they bother summoning me in the first place?

The is only one reason I can think off, to deny me any support, to torture me into either killing myself or to motivate someone or some people to kill me or cause my death. After what Myne said the last time the King tried to frame me for something that is punishable by death, I will admit, I relaxed a little and hoped that my presence would not be so badly received.

I was however wrong, it was all a plot, a plan to betray me yet again, I began to realize how much were they willing to do me over, and my feelings turned from sadness and disappointment to bitter hate and anger.

If they are willing to do so much to make my life a living hell, they should never have summoned me in the first place, but if this nation cares so little about the Shield Hero, then I guess it is only appropriate, to hell with them, to hell with their greedy, selfish idiotic plots, the feeling has finally become mutual, **THEY CAN ALL BURN FOR ALL I CARE!**

That is when I heard a message from the status magic, _Curse Series unlocked._

All I do is help them, keep them safe, fight monsters that would have killed them by the hundreds, they never appreciate it, they even allowed that backstabber Luge to become King, well at least that makes sense, she really is his daughter.

"Master Mustang, are you alright? Please talk to me, let me help you." I swatted her hand away, how dare she, try and touch me after betraying me, how much more is this world going to torture me, I do and do to protect it, and this place is determined to always reject me, always hurt me, my personal hell.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU ARE FREE THANKS TO MOTOYASU, YOU ARE NOT COMPELLED TO BE LOYAL TO ME, GO THANK YOUR HERO, LEAVE ME, TRAITOR."

Raphtalia came closer to me and took hold of me, "Master Mustang, I was never compelled to obey you, I followed you by choice, when that trader gave up on me, you freed me from that cage, when people thought that I was not going to die anyway you spent expensive medicines to heal my condition."

"When I was hungry, you took always the cheapest menu item so that I could have the best food for me, you gave me a ball and defended me against bullies that wanted to hurt me, you even took a monster that everyone considers a pest and treated it like a pet, Bowser always keeps me company, you did that to protect me when you were asleep."

"You have shown me kindness, tenderness, and love ever since I joined your party, I do not follow you because of the seal on my chest, I first followed you because you were my mentor, you taught me how to defend myself, how to fight for others, and later because I honestly love you with all my heart."

"Should the world choose to become your enemy, I shall always stand by your side, should everyone call you names, I shall always give you love and a shoulder to cry on, so please Master Mustang, Roy, take my hand and allow me to help you."

As I took hold of her arm, a fog began to dissipate from my mind, I never even noticed it before, a haze that was there but I never noticed it, clouding my vision, and that is when I found myself being hugged by this beautiful young woman, her ample armored chest pressed against me. "Who are you? Where is Raphtalia?"

She smiled and began to laugh, "I am Raphtalia, relax Master Mustang, I will help you, you are safe in my arms."

I couldn't accept that there is no way this young woman is Raphtalia, "Raphtalia is a little girl, there is no way you are you, so who are you?"

She put her lips on my lips for the briefest of moments, "I am telling you, I am Raphtalia, honestly I know that I can sometimes behave childishly, but I told you many times to stop treating me like a little kid. It is alright, you can relax, you are safe with me."

For some reason I couldn't move, I felt so tired, so exhausted all of a sudden and collapsed again on the arena floor, and everything went dark, I could not keep awake and my dreams were just memories of the one spirit that was my girlfriend once, and now of my memories of the things I lived with Raphtalia.

As I woke up on a bed in the palace, I was greeted by Raphtalia who apparently slept holding my hand. "You moved me from the arena floor to his bed, didn't you shadow? I would not suggest doing that, you rulers will not be happy of you treating me with such consideration, it could lead you into trouble."

I heard a woman laughed, "I only followed her majesties instructions, it seems you have not changed even if your body clearly has, still as kind as ever, I dare say."

As I got up from bed, this caused Raphtalia to wake up, "Are you really Raphtalia?"

She looked at me and smiled, "I know that you are surprised but you must know how different humans are from demi-humans, you know that we mature according to our experience and level, this is why demi-humans are hated so much since we tend to grow up rather quickly. If you think I am no longer a child it is because of you kindly nurturing me, helping me grow."

"This is one of the reasons people hate and discriminate against my kind. Of all the cardinal heroes, I am blessed by being saved by you." I couldn't quite understand, I knew about their growth from my memories, but somewhere deep down inside my mind I refused to believe it, and it is not the first time this has happened.

"Honestly, how can you see me like this and still think of me as a little kid? Do you have any idea how many men have tried to ask me out on dates? How many men I had to decline when they tried to woe me? I live for only one man, and that man is you. My Beloved, Roy Mustang."

I finally got out of bed and began to dress in my armor, that is when I noticed her tail wagging, and then I also noticed we were sleeping without our clothes, shadow undressed me? Wait for a second, I slept the entire time with Raphtalia and she was as naked as the day she was born?

She put on her armor as I finished putting on my gloves. I am shocked that the idiot backstabbers didn't try and destroy them. I certainly wouldn't put it past them. Wait, there is a cart with some food waiting for us. Who put this food here? It might be poisoned, again I would not even need to think twice to think Luge would do that.

Raphtalia took some of the food and ate it, "Good, the food I prepared is still good. Come Master Mustang you must be really hungry since you had very little to eat during the banquet. Don't worry, I made everything here using leftover food from the banquet, please eat, if only for my sake."

I guess I shouldn't think twice about it, if I reject the food, it would only hurt her feelings. I began to eat a sandwich and it tastes great, the subtle flavor of the ingredients, the taste of the soft bread, wheat by the way it tastes, the juice fresh and sweet. Why can I taste this food now when before it was all bland and tasteless?

As I finished several plates of food, I never realized just how hungry I was. As I ate I felt like I had been starving, why does the food taste good when it didn't before I was still bothered by it, but something good came of it, Raphtalia seemed to be smiling as I ate the food. She even began to laugh at some points during my eating breakfast.

"Well I feel about a thousand times better, Raphtalia we need to go back to Lute, there are probably things only us can take care off. I also want to put as much distance between me and this castle, you can keep laughing, but I simply think that idiot, Luge, will try to do us harm."

She finished her tea, she looked at me with a bit of confusion showing on her face. "Who is this Luge you often talk about? I never met a person with that name."

I looked at her and smiled, "Oh, Luge was once a member of my party, my right hand in a previous life, who is he? Well, you might know him as the King of Melromarc, he sure moved up in the world from being a low level noble. Sure his family had a tradition of producing the most capable knights, which is why he was so important in my party."

She looked at me and began to wonder something, I could practically read it on her face, "How can you know what happened in a previous life Master Mustang?" I looked and showed her my shield.

"This weapon is practically alive, and we share everything with each other, so part of that is my memories, this shield shares with me the memories of my previous lives every time I am reincarnated, this also gives me a working memory on how to do what I must during the waves and even after they are temporarily stopped."

She touches the shield and for a brief second the gem in the center of the shield began to shine, "I knew this legendary weapon was amazing, but I had no idea that it could do something amazing like that. If you had the memories of a previous life as a shield hero, then why didn't you know about demi-human growth? Why did you think of me as a little kid if you knew?"

I looked at her and smiled, "Because while I gain the knowledge my mind still needs to process it, and until I truly saw you through the haze of my anger, my disappointment, and despair, I truly only saw you as a little kid. It is thanks to you that the haze from my mind is gone, and it is your acceptance that has allowed me to be able to taste the things I eat."

"You are the one that made me feel like at least someone in this world actually accepts me, and made me feel welcomed in our world." She began to cry as soon as I told her this, damn it, maybe I should have kept that to myself. The last thing I want to do is cause her to cry.

"So all this time when you said you didn't want to eat much was because everything was tasteless, and I guess now you regained your sense of taste, it makes me feel so happy that I was able to do something like that for you Master Mustang, and I am so sorry that I never noticed it till now. That is why you always got the cheapest menu set."

I could tell her an excuse and tell her the real reason I chose the cheapest menu set was because it was the cheapest items on the menu, and in reality, I am quite frugal or some would say stingy. I could not lie to her, so I simply kept that excuse to myself.

"Since you can again taste the food, how about we make sure we eat some good tasting food each day? If we are doing so much work, we might as well be able to eat some good food." I guess she is right about that, I was going to need some time to get used to this, from a little kid to this kind and caring beauty. No wonder Motoyasu always had this dirty look on his face when he was looking at her.

As we left the castle the very person I didn't want to meet was practically waiting for me, Motoyasu was waiting at the entrance to the Foyer, I know alchemy can do wonders, can make things happen that look like miracles to the common folk, but is there a chance to transmute this idiot into a half decent person? No, better not, just thinking about it is probably going to cause Truth to give me another lecture against human transmutation.

I, of course, could argue that Motoyasu is more beast than human but there is no way I could ever win an argument against Truth, and quite frankly I know better than to do something that horrible.

"You managed to trick people into thinking that you own our duel, you even managed to get Itsuki and Ren to both backs you up something I never thought would happen. No matter, the seal has been removed, it is only a matter of time before she realizes she is better off with me than a worthless pathetic loser like you."

I could tell him that he technically only won due to Myne's help, I could tell him that victory won due to someone else helping him cheat is no victory at all, and I could tell him that had I been even slightly as evil as he thinks I am, he would be a pile of ashes just as the duel began, but no matter, why bother talking with him if nothing will get in that block of cement that some might call ahead.

"I just had breakfast, and unlike you, I am very busy, so tell me why are you bothering me?"

He looked at Raphtalia and he didn't even bother to look at me when he answered, "Oh, I am not waiting for you, loser, the king said all four of us should be present so that he can give us a reward for defeating the wave. I don't mind seeing her, but you, I only put up with seeing you because I must, so don't talk to me unless you have to."

Breakfast, a conversation with a fool, and now I am supposed to attend another meeting with the backstabber, boy that breakfast seems is the only positive thing that has happened today.

As we walked towards the royal chamber they would not open to let us in, but as soon as Motoyasu, Ren, and Itsuki showed up with their parties they opened the door in a hurry, well don't worry guys, don't need to do something like that to make me realize that you and most of the people around me hate my guts.

The fact that nobody even said a thing about Motosayu getting help to cheat at the duel means that most of the so-called nobles were either in favor of what happened or they didn't care what happened at all. You couldn't be more obvious if they painted hate messages on every wall on my way to the throne room.

As we entered we took the very much previous formation, we four stood up front, in front of the throne, and all our companions were standing right behind the hero they help and behind each other in a line.

"So we are here to give to the heroes the agreed reward for stopping a threat to the Kingdom, Motoyasu will receive nineteen thousand silver pieces, Ren and Ituki shall receive eighteen thousand silver coins, and as for the Shield Hero, he was supposed to receive the bare minimum of five hundred, but after the cost of removing the slave crest, he shall receive nothing at all."

Well, it is not like I was expecting any fair treatment from Luge, I didn't even bother to protest. "That will not do, he never once requested that the slave crest be removed, and he did not lose the duel, so removing the crest should not have occurred at all. It is simply improper for Roy not to receive a reward when he alone saves the lives of the people of Lute."

What the hell did Ren eat for breakfast? I never expected him to do something like that. He is pretty much arguing with the idiot on the throne, he could get into some serious problems. "That was very nice of you Ren, but honestly I don't need a reward for doing a good deed, I say that any reward is given to you three, you need it more than I do."

Luge looked at me and he was glaring at me, "We know of your illegal activities Shield Hero, we are investigating the possibility that you are extorting the people that Sir Ren said you saved. I at least will do as you so suggested, and give each of the other heroes a portion of the reward that you should have gotten, no matter how little it may be."

I looked at Luge, and the at Myne, I was a fool, I truly expected better from Lust what happened during the duel, I turned to look at the fool on the throne, "Well since the situation is taken care of, may I be excused? I have quite a busy day ahead, and I wouldn't want to ruin your day any more than I already have by having to suffer my presence."

Luge looked at me with this look of utter disgust, and he turned away from me, "You may leave, I hope that you at least have the decency of walking off a cliff and dying so that I never have to see you again."

I was about to leave when I decided to do Luge a favor, "You will not have to see me again if you only summon the other heroes and never summon me to appear before you. I only came by your request, have a wonderful day, your majesty."

As I walked out the throne room I could still feel the gaze from Myne, but I didn't need to speak with her, after the duel she made it perfectly clear who she wanted to help and who she cared about. I may not admit it, but the pain that her spell cause was next to nothing compared to the pain of her betrayal.


	15. Chapter 15

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

I just know that my former subordinate will do something stupid, I just know it, I don't even need to think about it too much, he will do something that could never consider something a mature individual would do, he will get back at people who actually did him no wrong.

As we walked back home through the city I realized something, maybe having one more person help would not be such a bad idea, but the fact that we have to pretty much walk from place to place pretty much slows us down, had we not been summoned near Lute in the last wave instead if we had been summoned to the Capital, Lute would be gone, everyone dead by the time we got to them.

That is when I remembered something Raphtalia told me about all these birds pulling all these wagons and carts, maybe if we got ourselves one we could cut down on the time it takes for us to get somewhere, we might even be able to help more than just Lute. "Master Mustang, not that I want to disrupt your thinking, but could we visit the slave trader? I kind of need to ask him to do something for me."

I looked at her and couldn't help but to put my transportation ideas aside, "What could you possibly want with that guy? You know the only thing that you lost was the Slave Seal right? You don't even need it anymore, so why would you want something that causes you pain?"

She looked at me and then she looked at her self in a nearby window, "I know, but to me that seal has much more meaning than just ownership, to me it reminds me of how we met, and of all the things you have done for me, you even admit that as the shield hero you managed to keep an eye on my health and even helped me gain experience because of it. Please Master Mustang, I really want to have that seal back."

I don't get it, why would she do this to herself, I remember how much it actually hurts, "Alright, if that is what you want, let's go to meet that guy. I just hope that he doesn't do anything funny to you." For some reason, this made her smile and blush at the same time.

As we entered the place we saw him with a crate of what looked to be chicken eggs, did we interrupt him buying his groceries? "Ah, Mustang, a pleasure to see you. To what do I owe this happy occasion? Maybe you wish to purchase another slave? You know I am always happy to provide my services to you especially."

That didn't exactly seem like a lie but it also I felt that there was something behind that, a hidden motive. "Well I am surprised you didn't hear about the fiasco that happened yesterday at the castle, some fool basically destroyed the seal that you made on Raphtalia here. So we will need for you to draw another one, but the real question is why are you in such a good mood?"

I looked at him as he walked around Raphtalia, God helps him if he tries to get fresh with her. "Well my good mood is largely caused by you, your work in Lute has made people take notice of the slave you purchased from me, it is amazing how that slave who was just skin and bones become as recognized and estimated as she has, why she has given me the reputation of providing good slaves, and the money just keeps rolling in."

"Why I would be willing to pay you sixty gold pieces if she happens to be a virgin." I could practically feel the anger rolling off Raphtalia as he mentioned that, I better change the subject and fast or this merchant will have to get used to a liquid diet.

"Not interested in selling, what want to know what is the deal with all these eggs?" He stepped in front of the crate and began to smile so big, he reminded me of a cat that just ate a canary.

"This is a brand new service we are providing once a month, for fifty silver pieces you can take one of these eggs, why if you are lucky you might get something as amazing as a dragon, but regardless you will certainly get a filolial, why Sir Mustang are you interested? Give me sixty and that will cover the expense of the new slave seal."

I didn't want to argue over five silver pieces, I told him that was acceptable like always he took his brush a plate and a dagger for me to cut my finger. He began to draw the seal on her and I never realized that the slave seal was exactly between her breasts, without even realizing it I was getting an eyeful of her, and for some reason, Raphtalia didn't seem to be bothered by it.

As he finished drawing the seal he brushed the mixture with my blood, for some odd reason Raphtalia didn't complain or showed signs that it hurt her as much has it looked like it did when the seal was first drawn. She smiled at me and still holding her armor open looked at me with a smile.

"How does the seal look Master Mustang do you see any differences?" Is she trying to get to me that her breasts are bigger than I expected or the fact that I can practically see her nipples? I looked at the slave trader, "No, I don't see anything wrong with the seal, you do good work as always Beloukas, here you are your silver pieces."

He looked at the small bag of coins and smiled, "Oh this is why I always am happy to see such a wonderful costumer, why doing business with you makes my brain tingle, now if you will excuse me, I have to take care of something, but if you ever change your mind about selling or buying a new slave, or anything I can do for you please feel free to visit."

As we left Raphtalia was somehow in a much more foul mood, "Why did you have to spend so much on that egg? We might have a need for that money later, Master Mustang please try and keep your purse strings a little tighter."

I was carrying the egg in a carrying case which of course the trader provided, "I won't like Raphtalia I do like to have a pet, but that is not the real reason, if this egg hatches and we gain a dragon, we can then sell it and make quite the profit if we raise it right. Even if it is a filolial we can't depend on getting everywhere on foot, at best we gain new help during battles, at worse, we gain a means of transportation."

She smiled as I said that, "Well I guess you are right, it did take us a few hours to get to the capital, but we also need to save some money in case of emergencies. We need to save money for anything that may happen to us in the future."

I guess I know who is going to pretty much want to have the control of my finances. Honestly things are progressing a little too fast, just yesterday I saw her as a little kid, now I found her sleeping in the nude, flashing her breasts at me at the slave traders tent, and now she is lecturing me about being more frugal with my expenses, in less than two days I have gone from a surrogate father to a man who is getting lectured by his wife.

We walked on the road towards Lute, and for a moment I truly began to see the land, somehow before last night, I never truly saw the landscape that was before me, the hills, valleys, forests, and streams, the sun shining, birds singing, flowers in the fields and small animals playing with each other on the grassy meadows.

I have seen this in several previous lives but somehow now I remember just how beautiful this world can be. I feel like decades of stress and angst just melted and I could look forward to seeing my friends and neighbors at Lute. For some strange reason, that place truly is feeling like home.

As we walked we also saw many filolials pulling carts and wagons, it is amazing that something that is born from an egg I am carrying can grow to be big and strong to pull a cart that I think it would take two horses in the world were I was ended up after I got killed by Luge.

I got to make sure I help this little one grow to be the best it can be, "You know Raphtalia you may be against us having this egg, but think about it, when this hatches, it will sort of being like good practice for you when you want to have kids someday, it could be a chance for you to practice being a mother."

That is when she actually began to lean on me as we walked, for some reason, I think she is blushing three shades of red, and probably is smiling. Well, I decided to let her keep her daydreams, our life is harsh enough as it is.

As we began to work I took some minutes each day to check how the egg was doing, this is not the first Filolial I raised, so you could say I got experience with the entire hatching process, now I only wonder if this one will turn into a Filolial Queen like my first Filolial, they tend to be rather difficult to raise, and I don't know where to make Mana thread these days.

Maybe that witch that I know in the capital can tell where to get mana thread or magic thread to make some clothes, but that only is important if the little one inside become a Queen, there is no need to make or able to make mana threads for some clothing that transforms with the user if this little one is just a normal Filolial.

The Filolial Queen is very good at transformation magic, she tends to hide in her flock by turning into an ordinary Filolial, but the thing I found most shocking is that they can also turn into a human form, I still remember when I saw her do that once. Well to say that one second I was being smothered by a large bird sleeping next to me, and the next day was a naked teen with wings was a shock.

My companions at the time sure took their time making fun of me. I swear if I didn't learn about transforming clothes I was going to be the only hero that was flat broke. For some odd reason, I think she is still alive but that was centuries ago, come to think of it, I wonder how Fitoria is doing or even if she is still alive.

As we continued to work to repair all the destroyed or damaged structures and roads in Lute, I am honestly wondering what Luge in his demented mind plans to do to punish this innocent town for being so kind to me.

During lunch, I went to check and wouldn't you know it the egg began to crack, and I, of course, called Raphtalia immediately this is not something she would want to miss. As the eggshell began to crack I began to take the pieces that fell off and fed them to my shield. Sure enough, the shield unlocked a brand new shield.

It would allow me to do exactly the same thing that I could with the slave user shield, but this is the animal tamer shield. I could improve the way our little bird grew and how has her stats would grow, even how much experience our little bird would get. I put the settings on the shield to the max, just like I did for Raphtalia.

As soon as the last piece of the eggshell was fed to my shield the tiny pink chick jumped up from where the egg had been resting and on top of my head, chirping like she was the happiest bird in existence. "Look Master Mustang she thinks you are her mother. Isn't she adorable? The thing I am worried about is what do we feed her?"

Looked at her and I took the chick off my head and let her get comfortable on my arm. "I wouldn't worry too much, this is not the first Filolial that I raised, grains and fruits, seeds also are a good snack when she is this small. I will put several trays of food and water in her crib." I began touching her feathers and she began to make all this sounds telling me she was really happy.

Good thing she hatched after we got done with today's work. I began to focus on some of the things I needed to do for our upkeep. I began to blend medicines and began to transmute different things to help me keep the cost of replacing vials low. I managed to make a crate or two of health potions, mana potions only one create and status potions I made one third of a crate to cure skin conditions, such as burns and rashes, another third to cure poisons, and last must certainly not least, some potions to help with digestive trouble such as diarrhea, constipation, and gas.

All in all, it took me the rest of the day to finish the crates I would deliver tomorrow. The last crate I made using medicines I learned to make from my mom, these are medicines that could be considered experimental here. I hope that the Apothecary owner will be able to tell how helpful these new medicines are.

As we begin to get ready the next day, we eat breakfast and I go to check on our little bird when I realize that the chick has grown quite a bit, even more so than my previous filolial, it was something that did not happen before. It seems the reason is that I am maximizing the growth by not letting a single stat point go to waste.

She is as big as a rather large dog, and this is on the second day after she hatched, well no matter, we all begin to walk towards the capital and sure enough, the owner of the apothecary could easily see the benefit of my new potions. We all walked to our favorite inn and ordered a meal, I made quite a bit of money thanks to the new medicines.

"Master Mustang, is there anything wrong?" I did not expect his question from Raphtalia, I guess she is getting better at reading my body language. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing to worry about Raphtalia, just that we need to get you a new sword and maybe new armor. I think the one you are wearing right now is a little uncomfortable for you, well don't worry, we made more than enough money on the last trade to buy you some good armor, and a better sword for you."

She drops her fork and looks at me with this look of utter concern, "Master why would you think my armor will be uncomfortable? Didn't I tell you to be more careful with how you spend your money?"

I guess there is no way to get around this issue, I leaned closer to her since she is seated right next to me, "I figured that your armor was a little too tight for you, as for me wasting money, don't worry the new sword will help us on our attempts to hunt down the monsters that are around Lute, you must have noticed all the monsters that appeared right after the last wave?"

She laughed and from out of nowhere she gets up from her seat and kisses me on my cheek. "I didn't want to inconvenience you with having to buy me new gear, especially since we got another person to take care off, isn't that right Filo? Papa should be more careful with how he spends his money don't you think so?"

Well if Raphtalia is trying to embarrass me I would say this attempt is a success. We decided to go to Erhard's shop as we left the Inn and paid for our meal. For some strange reason, Filo is acting happier than ever.

As we entered the shop I begin to wonder how in the world does Erhard stay in business, the place was empty, I hope that he at least is selling armor to the knights guarding the domain. "Erhard, long time no see, Raphtalia here needs a new armor and a better sword, she wants to keep our spending low, however, can you modify and reinforce the armor she is currently wearing?"

He laughed and looked at me, "Nothing to it kid, I am a master blacksmith, this will be a really easy thing for me to do, with the armor being modified and reinforced and a new magic steel sword I would say it will cost you five gold pieces." I told him to make it three and he had a deal.

We argued for a few minutes, and sure enough, the final price was four gold pieces. We had to wait a few hours in the shop, and since Filo seemed to be really curious about the gear in the shop I took the time to show her what each piece was, I swear I feel like a dad and daughter going to a museum.

Erhard finally returned with the new armor, and Raphtalia could change out of the robes she was given to wear while we waited, couldn't happen sooner for my liking, those robes are supposed to cover her body, but no, instead they were so form fitting that anyone seeing her would tell she was not wearing a bra.

The armor was pretty much remade, they were better plating and some changes to the way the armor was put together, it seems Erhard is conspiring to dry me insane. Like I need any more reasons to look how different she now looks, ever since I was able to see her as how she actually looks, I am getting all kinds of mixed signals, she calls me Master like when I started living and working with her, but gets angry like we are arguing like a couple that has been married for decades, and honestly treats Filo almost like a daughter.

She even came up with her name by herself, well no matter, with my track record giving names has never been what you call one of my strengths, Fitoria is probably a good example on how bad I am at naming someone. We left and Filo was looking at everything, guess she is surprised since she has never seen the capital.


	16. Chapter 16

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

Even I am surprised how quickly Filo grew, she actually started to want to pull carts, I swear she is often seen looking at a cart with such look of longing, I never expected to see her behave like my first Filolial. Oh, that is right, they have a natural desire to pull carts, and if memory serves me, they also have a deep hatred of dragons.

I continued to feed her my own prepared food, and she was showing good signs that the food was actually very beneficial, in fact, some of the men in Lute actually asked for me to sell them some for their filolials. I honestly hope it is beneficial and it is not thanks just to my shield ability.

Three weeks since the last wave, and now the repairs to Lute look like they are finally almost finished. One day I went to see the Mayor of Lute see if his filolial actually liked the food mixture I prepared and often feed Filo.

As I walked to his home, I saw a sight I really wish I didn't see, Myne and Motoyasu riding land dragons, and so were his party members which by the looks of it were two girls. I simply stood in the crowd and waiting to listen to what this is about.

"**By order of the King, Sir Motoyasu has been named Lord of this region, in hopes to prepare for further waves, the King has authorized Sir Motoyasu to charge one gold piece levy for entering and exiting this town."**

I know Luge is crazy but I didn't think he was also this stupid? I stepped closer to Myne and Motoyasu, "Do you honestly think people are willing to pay that? Motoyasu do you know how much does it cost a person to stay in the inn here?"

He looked like I asked him what the secret of life was? Guess he has no clue. "It costs one silver piece, that is for one day and includes three meals. You are asking people that want to trade with this town to pay a hundred times that amount simply to enter and leave the town."

He glared at me, "Look Mustang, to equip and maintain the equipment of my party costs money, and in order for me to have the best equipment I need a lot of money, shouldn't be that bad if in reality they realize they are paying for me to better save them from the threat of the waves of calamity."

Yet, I protect this nation and don't charge them a single copper, and here we have a hero that is basically extorting money from the town and yet I am the one in the church people call the Devil of the shield, ironically doesn't seem to fit.

"How about a wager then? You race our local hero, the Shield Hero, and should he win, you give up your right to set a levy, but should you win, we shall pay it without any further protest? Well, Spear Hero are you good enough on your mount that you can defeat Sir Mustang?"

Why is Raphtalia doing this? The last thing I need is to give the idiots in the capital even more reasons to hate my guts. Well, I guess she is doing this in order to protect people we consider our friends and neighbors.

It is true that Filo does seem to enjoy when I ride on her back, and I do want to protect our friends and neighbors but I still feel that there is something else behind this, a hidden purpose for Motoyasu to act this way.

I just hope it is not because this is the town I helped by clearing the mine, fighting to protect the people during the wave, and to top it off this is the place where my home is. I have to admit that seeing Myne there in favor of this entire thing hurts me more than even I thought it would.

To think all those times she whispered such encouraging words, was there for me when my own family practically told me I would not succeed in the State Alchemist Exam, all these difficult times in my life, true back then she was a spirit, but I thought that my girlfriend would be there for me no matter what.

I guess my initial suspicions were correct, that I was right in denying her request to become a member of my party. I just can not help but feel hurt at seeing her back Motoyasu and those that wish to harm me, and angry at seeing her so close to that spear wielding moron, the very sight of them standing so close enrages me to the point I am practically seeing red.

"So Roy, what exactly are you going to ride? Don't tell me you are riding that chicken? Why that thing looks so weak I wouldn't use it for stew." That is when he got close enough to Filo that I was worried how Filo would react, she really doesn't like it when strangers invade her personal space, that is why she is actually in her own stable in our home.

Sure enough, the idiot Motoyasu tried to touch her head, and what I was expecting happened, she gave him a hard kick and sent him flying through the air, and wouldn't you know it, Motoyasu came crashing into a cart where a person was transporting manure to a nearby field of fruit trees.

He landed right smack into the pile of wet manure, I know that this is not something that I should not consider as funny, but I can't help it, both Filo and me were laughing so hard we even had trouble breathing. I don't think I ever laughed like that in my entire life. Motoyasu head first buried in so much animal feces, more than likely it came from the local stable for Filolials.

"Sorry, you should really watch how close you get to a Filolial Motoyasu, they don't like it when strangers touch them. I am sure we can get something for the pain after I win the race. So tell me Motoyasu where does it hurt?"

I swear the idiot smells worse than anything I ever smelled before, and that includes pulling three shifts at a maternity ward changing diapers. "When I win, that fat chicken is going to be fried."

Alright nobody, and I mean nobody threatens my kid, I took hold of my shield, "And when you lose you will apologize for calling her names, and for trying to get rich by trying to extort money from them, you will do a month of manual labor in the mines."

As the race was decided a simple two times around the perimeter of the town, nothing could be more simple. "Come on Filo, you and me, let's show this idiot how slow they both are. Him and his puffed up dragon that he came on."

As soon as the banner was lowered we took off, as fast as we could but for some reason, the speed we were going at is nothing like her normal speed, I decided to look at her status and that is when I saw it, they are using magic to lower our speed.

I decided to try and use alchemy on the spell being used, a little trick I learned called yin and yan, the more negative my condition was made by an attack, the reverse happened when I did this.

If a person tried to poison me, with this trick the ability not only did not hurt me, it healed me and made me immune to that particular poison, the lower the stats they make Filo the faster she ran.

We caught up to the cheating idiot in no time at all, and he clearly did not expect it from the way his mouth was hanging wide open, bad idea, at our current speed were pretty much causing every bug that was in our path to go flying right behind us from the sheer force of our speed.

This made some of them to simply end up in a certain idiot's open mouth, well dad used to say bugs are a good source of protein, and well thanks to the cheating moron, he was getting enough protein for a month.

When that didn't work they opened a giant hole in the ground that was directly in my path, I mean couldn't you get more obvious? If people don't notice this level of cheating I wonder how do casinos stay in business in this world? Oh, the hole? No problem Filo has wings, he can glide over them, the dragon not so much.

One lap and now Raphtalia is acting as a cheerleader, I am really getting worried here. She is just jumping around screaming things that I am sure they are embarrassing to me, to Filo and most of the crowd that is watching this race, and that includes some of the people that are helping Motoyasu cheat. Myne is just apparently glaring at her.

After all that she has done, why is she glaring at her like that? If she did back when we first met in this world I would say she is jealous but after the duel and this? I am starting to wonder if Envy's craziness was just on him, this guy used to change his appearance to that of a young woman, don't help that technically I could have ended up calling him uncle too.

Wow, got to keep my mind on the race, just how many holes are these idiots going to make, somehow I don't think they will have the decency of staying to fill them back up again. I wonder why did the stables. Someone said something about their feed going bad, but who? With the amount, Filo eats I barely have enough each week.

We are reaching the finish line and again with the holes, I am starting to wonder who is the biggest hole the idiot on the dragon or the one making pits to stop me. That is when my status magic told me Motoyasu received a speed boost spell. "Alright Filo, I know I told you before to watch your speed, but we can't lose. You got my permission to run as fast as you can, jump over him, do whatever you need."

She cried something that practically sounded to me like joy and that is when I really had to put my arms around her neck and hold tight for dear life or else Filo might finish the race and me? I would be dragged through the finish line.

Funny why is Filo shining? Don't tell me, all this has been adding up to her experience. As soon as we went through the finish line, Filo slowed down, most people began to cheer still covered in leaves and dirt, but at least they were happy. "Don't tell me you won with this fat ugly chicken, it looks even uglier than when the race began, where did you change your ride for this hippo in feathers?"

Some guys never learn, I told him Filo does not like it when strangers touch her feather, and sure enough he got kicked again in the family jewels and this time he went flying into one of the holes near the filolial stables, for some reason the hole screams toilet to the birds and well, they used the toilet, all twenty of them.

I guess their feed sometimes does go bad, and that causes shall we say lose bowel syndrome, yes, they all went and took a dump in the hole and I mean all twenty birds, like I said they felt like it was a toilet. Why mention this? Where do you think Motoyasu landed yet again? Yes, in the previously mentioned improvised toilet.

The only difference from before this stuff was actually still fresh, not as dry as the manure and of course, he landed head first and with him screaming in pain, you can imagine what else he had as a meal that day. So after thirty minutes of waiting for him to climb out of a toilet, that basically was filled hip deep.

That apparently was not good enough for Filo, she immediately began to kick dirt into the hole at an alarming rate after the other filolials were done relieving themselves, to me it looked like Filo wanted to bury the idiot alive, I had to step in and stop her which she did stop under protest from the way she looked at me.

I tried to offer him a hand to help him climb out, he called me a cheater and Filo something I don't even want to repeat, so he let go and he went down the hole yet again. It took him two hours for finally to ask one of the knights near him to help him out of that hole. If I was anything like Wrath, I would say fill the hole with as much dirt as you can, but a grave maker on it and call it a day, but that was if I didn't know any better.

Sadly after recovering my memories from my previous lives, I, in fact, know better, "So the village will not be overly taxed, and the local lord shall continue to rule the region. Now that has been taken care off, I need to speak with you Mayor. As much as I love being here in Lute, the monster population is now low enough that I am no longer as needed."

"I know, I know this is my home, and I am not ungrateful for your kindness, but tragically I also realized that there may be other people that need my help, and as such I am going to need to travel, Filo can carry me and Raphtalia, but if we need to carry anything more that will be very difficult I may need your help to think of a possible solution."

Filo sure grew bigger thanks to all the experience she gained due to having to run under such negative conditions, as a result, she became quite bigger, again she does remind me of Fitoria. That does make me a little sad since I don't even know if she is still alive.

"Well Roy your filolial seems to be rather interested in my old wagon, as you know I was a trader in my younger days, so why not, I can give you this wagon, and a pass to be able to go through the checkpoints without having to pay a toll. Don't you dare tell me that you want to pay for them, this is my way to give you a gift."

Filo was practically singing as she heard that, "Well Master Mustang shall we help the Shield Hero climb out that hole or do you wish to start visiting other villages." A cloaked figure appeared behind Raphtalia startling her and causing her to trip and end up leaning on me.

"You have nothing to worry about Shield Hero, we shall make sure the Spear Hero is properly treated and we shall help him out of his predicament, I do believe however he does deserve what happened to him, I dare say."

I looked at her and smiled, "Well thank you for your help Shadow, can I ask you if her majesty is doing well? I do hope that nothing bad has happened to her. I was actually hoping to meet her when I noticed I summon in Melromarc."

She looked at me and I could see they were still wearing the same black robes, masks, and armor, nothing has changed since the last time I met one of the Shadows, well except that we were on opposite sides when we first met.

"The Queen was away in international diplomatic meetings at the time, yes, she is well and no, there is nothing to be concerned about, I do believe she will find your concern to be rather touching, I shall express to her your concern and your warm regards, I dare say."

I will never get used to how quickly they appear and disappear well as long as they keep Mire safe I have no reason to complain. It was nice to hear she is doing well, I may not express it to others that often or as much as I should, but deep down regardless of how many times she slept with that backstabbing bastard, I still feel the same way I did back then.

It will be nearly impossible now that she is in fact married to the creep, but that doesn't stop me from remembering those sweet time we had way back when. "So come on Raphtalia, time for us to hit the road and see who needs our help."

She didn't look too happy when I said that for some reason, Filo, however, was nearly dragging me to hook the harness of the new wagon on her and she really seemed very happy to have this wagon. I know it is instinctual but not even Fitoria was this happy about pulling her first cart.

Granted that back then said cart was built more like a chariot, but then again we were fighting in a war between to polar opposite nations, the human centrist Melromarc and the demi-human centrist Siltvelt. At the time I had been summoned by Siltvelt but they knew very well that I hate it when people harmed unarmed people regardless of race.

During those troubled war times is when I first met Mire, she was probably the single bravest princess I ever saw, taking such high risks in trying to protect children and unarmed civilians, her caring nature and tough attitude was the first things that drew my attention, but as I helped her we became closer.

That is when Siltvelt tried to kill me for according to a general being a traitor, it was Mirellia that saved me that day, and being treated by her in a smelly cave meant to me she was willing to put up more than even I expected to help me. If I had to admit this, it was this time that made me fall in love with her.

From that moment on we were inseparable, and even as the war came to an end, she did not want me to leave, my so-called treason had been an attempt of a high ranking duke to kill me and steal my shield, according to what he told the king, he wanted to eliminate me so a more suitable person may wield my shield, a demi-human.

As the war came to an end due to the waves of Catastrophe, I was assigned a party by Mire's father. The very first person was a guy who came from low nobility, Lüge Lansarz Faubrey or as I knew him Luge, my vassal, one of the seven-star heroes, the hero of the cane. I trusted him as my companion and ally.

We fought through so many grueling fights against the waves, defended each other through thick and thin, as the last wave was about to end that is when Luge showed his true colors, he took a blade he had hidden in his armor and stabbed me, it wouldn't have been so bad had he not coated the blade with poison, poison he knew I had no resistance.

I guess after so many battles Luge actually managed to guess pretty much a lot of my weaknesses, he was always a brilliant strategist, and before that happens I once thought of him as a friend, now I find that he eventually married the very woman I planned to marry myself, and if that happened it means he also took credit for ending the last wave.

Well, I am sure one day I will hear this from Mire, I just hope that we meet under better circumstances than how we first met. "Raphtalia what is the matter?" She looked at me and immediately asked for the wagon to stop, she ran from the wagon and began to throw up, guess she is suffering from motion sickness, I better brew a potion to help her overcome that.


	17. Chapter 17

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

To say that other towns needed medicines would be an understatement, I have been two-three villages already and they practically screamed in the joy that I came to sell them some medicines. It appears that the three heroic douche bags were so utterly busy having fun that they completely forgot to clean up other monsters from the last wave.

I honestly don't know which is worse, their total an absolute disregard for the well being of those that call them heroes, or this absolute insane notion that this world is a made up place that was created for fun, what did that guy call it, he said the hero said something like a really nice game.

This is stupid everyone can see this is not some made up make-believe world, how can they be so out of touch with reality that they can not accept it even as the truth is right there for all three of them to see.

Well at least I can say one thing, Filo has gotten a lot stronger since that race, it forced Filo to grow stronger even more so than what I can do with my shield ability. The many times that they used magic to slow her movement speed or make her heavier pushed her beyond anything I could, and she gained a ton of experience because of the struggle.

"You seem to be doing a lot better now Raphtalia, guess that motion sickness medication can be called a success." She wasn't saying anything as I ride right next to her, and guided Filo using the reins.

"If you could do something about the horrible taste that would be a success, it tastes so horrible, so bitter, I had trouble swallowing it and that is saying something the first medicine you gave me would taste sweet by comparison."

I guess I could try to do something about the flavor but doing something like that would diminish the effectiveness of the medicine, it would interfere with the active chemicals of the medicine.

"I guess I could try but the only thing that will happen is that you will need to take a lot more of it, about three bottles worth for the same effect. Some people can't afford that you know. Oh, well I guess I have to make two kinds of medicine the less effective but sweet tasting for you, the regular for me to sell."

For some reason, she really began to smile as I said that, and I think Filo was actually acting a little angry for some reason. As I looked down the road I saw a man who was running down the same road we were traveling only thing is he must have been running for awhile he looked ready to keel over any second.

"Excuse me, sir, I hate to bother you but could you give me a ride to my home? My mother is very sick and I am trying to get to her as fast as possible." Thanks to me feeding some of my medicines I gained the ability to boost medicine effect range and quality by touching it. I also learn that as on as I feed a potion to my shield I register the formula.

Once registered the shield can make as many potions as I want using things from my inventory storage. "Look I am not against giving you a ride, but what is in it for me? I will ask you for at least five silver for me to take you there, that should be more than enough to compensate me for my lost time."

He looked at the bottle and then at me, "That does sound reasonable if you manage to get me to my home fast, but the thing is I spent all our money buying this medicine. How would I pay you if I got no more money?"

I told him he could pay me with other things that are equal to that amount. Once he realized that he could barter for the ride his demeanor got a lot better. "Alright Raphtalia, I am taking Filo, I guess we can get to this guy's home faster without the wagon. Once I make sure his mother is treated and receive our payment I will come back as soon as possible."

I helped the guy jump on Filo's back and we took off down the path much like it was a race, and boy Filo was running so fast that I had to grab hold of this guy or else he was going to fall off. He also let me hold the medicine, thanks to my appraisal skill I learned from the guy in the Apothecary I know this medicine is actually a downgraded version to one of the medicines I make.

In other words, whoever sold him this stuff did not come from the Apothecary or anyone who is a professional, it almost looks like medicine that someone made in a bathtub. I did the only thing I could, I switched his medicine for a better quality bottle from my inventory, good thing they both look the same.

As we arrived he went running into the house, honestly did he forget I am still holding his medicine bottle. The elderly lady looked really sick, "Look why don't you go and give my Filolial some water while I give your mother her medicine. Don't worry I will not charge you for giving her the medicine."

He left and as soon as he left I used my medicine shield abilities to boost the medicine I was going to give her, I put the medicine bottle opening to her mouth and let her take a quick sip of it making sure she didn't drink too much or too fast, no need to have this lady choke on her medicine now is there?

As soon as she took a single sip of it, she immediately began to glow and I could tell her condition was pretty much cured. "So sir, how is my mother?" She looked at me and smiled as she heard her son say that, "It feels like the pain I was feeling was nothing more than a long-forgotten nightmare, relax son, I feel better than ever."

I looked at her and smiled, "Good to hear, you son here was quite worried you know ma'am. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my wagon, still got other villages to visit, more medicines and potions to sell."

She immediately grabbed my arm, "At least tell me your name." I told her that people would not want to know who I am if they are believers of the Three Hero Church, for if the other three heroes are worshiped as gods, I was treated as the devil.

"Don't tell others that I helped you, and don't mention my name, I am Roy Mustang." I changed my shield to look like a shield instead of the book shield that I used to read recorded information or potion recipes to see if I can improve them a bit. "I am as you can see, the Shield Hero."

I expected for her to scream that I should leave that she wanted nothing to do with the Devil of the shield, instead she looked at me with a smile full of understanding and care, "Worry not Mister Mustang, I will do as you ask, but only because you asked. Thank you for helping me and my son in our hour of need, to me you are a hero."

I left the house and her son followed me to where Filo was waiting for me, "What magic did you use on my mother." As he handed me about three silver coins worth of food in a sack, I looked at him, told him the only magic I used was good medicines. Told him to be careful of people that sell medicines on the road. Not everyone has a thing called Ethics.

He was waiving at me as we both left, showed the amulet to the checkpoint in the road and went back to where Raphtalia apparently was waiting for me, it seems I can provide transportation as well as medical aid, good to know.

"Welcome back Master Mustang, did everything goes well?" I tied the harness to Filo who was looking extra happy as she gave me a small peck on behind my ear. "Yes, Raphtalia it was nothing more than a crook tricking a poor worried son by selling him cheaply prepared medicine. He and his mother are fine."

"The lady is happy enough she apparently provided us some extra food. So tonight we are going to eat well. Wait till you taste my potato stew. Now come on, let me sit, and let's go, we got a lot more villages that need our help and we got little time before the next wave comes."

As we went from one village to another, I began to try and make a good reputation for myself maybe this will help people feel like they could indeed ask for my help and I will appear more approachable.

One week and we managed to cure several people and about half a dozen villages. Some villages even bought some of my standard health potions just in case the wave happens and the doctor is too busy. If anything I don't like about this is the nickname they came up for me, Savior of the heavenly fowl.

As we all ate our dinner and finally we were getting pretty low on food, cause Filo might be a bird but she does eat quite a bit. I do have to admit that thanks to the fact that I had no spices, my potato stew was rather plain but neither one of them complained, except for some reason Filo took the habit of sleeping while leaning on me.

"I don't mind this as much as I should, but you know your feathers are stuffy as hell." As I fell asleep I swear I heard a young girl say, meanie. Next day a girl that looked no older than ten years old was sleeping leaning on me. The only problem is she was as naked as the day she was born.

This caused Raphtalia to at first look angry and then shocked when said girl woke up and told me Good Morning, Master did you sleep well? That is when we both realized that this girl was none other than Filo somehow she also learned to transform like Fitoria, don't tell me I am raising yet another Filolial Queen.

I better defuse this and quick or else Raphtalia looks like she is about ready to go down the warpath. "What is the matter Raphtalia? Don't you recognize Filo? This is not the first time this sort of thing has happened, guess this means we are going to need to go to the Capital, the Witch at the Magic shop should have the crystal for the mana thread and I need to find someone to make Filo some clothes."

She calmed down when Filo turned back to her bird form and looked at me with this confused look on her face. "What is mana thread? And why do we need them for my clothes?" I guess Filo doesn't know about clothes for people that transform.

"Mana thread is a special thread made by using a crystal and a spinning wheel, where you begin to turn your own magical power into thread, clothes that are worn by people who can transform must be made using the thread made from their won mana. It will cost us a significant amount, but it will be far worse to simply buy your normal clothes."

Raphtalia was now standing between me and Filo and looked at her, "Why does she need special clothes?" I guess she doesn't understand, I told her that any normal clothes she wears would tear up into shreds when she transforms. I decided to go back to the Capital as soon as possible, as soon as she was inside the town gates I gave her an old cloak to wear while in human form.

As we stepped into the magic shop I looked at the witch and for some reason she was very happy to see me, "Finally you came, I sent you a message through the castle weeks ago, I heard from my grandson that you saved Lute and all the people during the wave, I can't thank you enough for doing that."

This made her put her hands under her counter and gave me a book on spells, "This should help you immensely, truthfully I would prefer to give you a crystal ball, but the truth is the castle ordered all the ones I had, so the only thing I could give you is this book. If you put enough effort this could help you."

I know what she is talking about, the crystal ball has a ton of spells engraved into it, and by simply touching them a person can learn them, no surprise the idiot King ordered every crystal ball in town just to make sure I got none of them.

"I couldn't possibly take this grimoire, I know full well how expensive they are. I appreciate the thought, as it happens I need to ask you if you got any way to make mana thread, this is Filo, and unless I make clothes using her Mana Thread I will be unable to buy bread, much less do anything else."

She smiled and she still put the book on my hands, "Nonsense, you have kept my grandson alive that child means the world to me, as a matter of fact, my friend who runs the Apothecary also wanted to see you for a similar reason, you would be correct if she can transform very insightful of you."

She turned and I saw the spindle, "Sadly my spindle doesn't have a crystal to spin mana thread anymore it ran out of power almost a year ago, and those crystals can be very expensive and hard to obtain. I will try my best to find one for us to use. Meanwhile, let me check your magic affinities."

She asked Raphtalia to stand before her crystal ball and she began to focus, "You, young lady, have affinity to Light and Dark Magic, not so surprising for a raccoon girl, your other friend has Wind Magic, and you Roy you have Healing and Support Magic, not surprising considering how caring you are towards others."

"Now that you know your affinity you will know which magic spells will be easier for you to learn from the book I just gave you, and no, I will not accept any comments about not accept it, or you will hurt my feelings. Now I suggest you visit our mutual friend at the Apothecary."

As soon as she said that she was actually pushing us towards the exit, alright I can take a hint. As soon as we walked next door, we were greeted by the same guy I usually sell my medicine too. I guess he wants to complain about my latest motion sickness tonic. I wouldn't be so surprised, even I can tell it is not what I call of satisfactory quality.

"Roy, I am going to give you this equipment and some books containing some of the most advanced medicine formulas I know. Don't even think about not accepting it, you saved my granddaughter, she is the only child left of my line, and as it happens since you started to live on that house in Lute, she actually has shown interest in learning my trade."

I guess he was secretly worried about who would take over running his business, a sentiment I know only too well. I also worry if the next Cardinal Stooges will be a complete mess like the current ones, or even if I will still be here when we have to summon them again, oh, wait I would also need to kick the bucket so I guess that is not going to happen any time soon.

"Thank you for the book, as soon as I am skilled enough to make them, I will bring them to you to see if they are good enough to be placed on the shelves. How is that motion sickness medicine working out? I think I sent you a couple of bottles for you to analyze."

He began to laugh like he heard a really good joke, "It is flying off the shelves truth be told, we have a ton of people who are trying to learn sailing and they bought crates of that stuff for all those new fisher boats and sailors those fishing ships will need to train."

"I also see you have a Filolial that can transform, my friend doesn't have the crystal, I, however, know of an accessory and loan broker that needs to go to another city, he could help you with that crystal if you are willing to give him a helping hand."

I told him if he could write me an introduction letter and tell me where to pick his friend up, he did almost like he already had the introduction letter and location written before I even showed up to his shop.

As I walked over to the blacksmith shop I realized I better buy Raphtalia, and Filo some better weapons. As I walked over to the counter I could see Erhard smiling, "You know Roy, you often accuse us of being Lolicons, yet you been around more Lolis than I have, the pot calling the kettle black?"

He looked at her and sure enough, Filo hid right behind me, "Which is another thing, Roy, you know you don't have to come to my shop to show off that you bought yet another slave. You didn't come here to show off? Then what do you need?"

I looked at him, "I don't show off, and I am here to buy these ladies some weapons since we have gotten into the trade business while we wait for the next wave. Instead of complaining, you should be happy that I found yet another way to make money since I spend most of it in your shop."

Filo was looking at his sandwich and I could almost feel like something was about to happen, something I better stop it or Erhard will regret it. "Master that food looks really good, can I take a bite?"

I looked at Filo and told her No, I would prepare her something to eat as soon as we hit the road. "Oh, Come on kid, no need to be so harsh on her, sure she can have a bite." Why did Erhard have to say that? Filo turned into her animal form and she ate the entire four-foot sandwich in a single gulp.

"This is why I said for you not to eat it, now apologize!" I put my hand on Filo's head and made her bow down and apologize for what she did. I never thought I would have to go through this entire situation all over again, I think I did a good job raising Fitoria, I wonder how she is doing.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

It was the very next day we were hired by a merchant. This is one shifty merchant, can't help but like him. He reminds me of the stories dad used to tell me about his long-dead friend, Maes Hughes, in the end, he followed his dead friend's advice that he should get himself a wife. Well if he hadn't I would be telling you this now, would I?

"So you are a loan shark as well as a marker of accessories, well I call that being smart and not putting all your eggs in one basket. Now you want to get from your home to the capital, don't worry we will make sure you get there safe and sound."

As I said that Filo began to laugh, "You mean this is the Filolial I heard so much about, this the god of domesticated fowl, and that must make you the Savior of the heavenly fowl. Indeed I believe that if you make a promise I have nothing to fear, but I didn't know she could talk about how wondrous."

I simply told him that she is simply excited about traveling with people other than those that raised her, she is practically our daughter, so our little one gets excited to meet new people. That kept her from talking, guess all I need to do is embarrass her to keep her from saying something we would later regret.

"Master Mustang, there is a group of men blocking the road, somehow I don't think they look that friendly." No, I don't imagine they are friendly since more than likely they are after our merchant passenger, guess the reason he needed extra security while traveling is that he had quite the load of money in those briefcases, money he will deposit in the central bank at the Capital.

"Look, we already know that money-loving scumbag is there with you, so cough him up, and everything you own, and we might decide to let you go with your lives." I jumped from the place I was seated to the road in a single leap, and apparently, Raphtalia and Filo were ready to fight, good thing I got her some new gear and some talons for Filo.

"You know something that demihuman looks pretty darn hot, you should also leave her with us, think of the fun we could have with her boys. Don't even think of opposing us, and refusing our generous offer, we have a guy who has done a class upgrade, so he can kill all of you without much effort."

"As a source of power, I order you to decipher the laws of nature and cloak me in like, Mirage."

There was a bright light and she was gone, "As a source of my power, I order you to decipher the laws of nature and grant me a strong wind, fast tornado." As soon as Filo said those words several small tornadoes appeared and flip them up into the air, and when they landed Raphtalia gave enough a painful hit to the back of their heads using her sword.

Well, it looks like I didn't get to do much, all I ended up doing was get my rope shield and tied them up. "So who hired you lot to rob the merchant?" They didn't want to tell me until they saw Raphtalia grab her weapon and began to walk towards them. "Alright, I will talk, a merchant told us a fat cat would be traveling down this road carrying a pile of cash and jewels."

"So one of my own sold me out, why am I not surprised?" I looked at him and could tell even though he was pretending, this affected him, to be betrayed by a colleague, for this person to know his usual travel routes, must mean this person knew him fairly well to know him like this.

He arranged for a third party to provide transport, which means, he already had a suspicion this would happen or someone pretending to care actually suggested it, on the first he would be relieved that he was able to avert a tragedy, but the second makes more sense from the way my senses are telling me, this was a surprise and it hurt him.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much, the real situation is how do you want to deal with these bandits?" He simply smiled and looked at them, "Ordinarily I would want to take them to the local guards, have them arrested. I may be alright but they did break the law, and something tells me I am not the only one these people have robbed."

No I don't imagine that is the case, except that they been looking at my shield snickering, which tells me all I need to know, "Actually that would not work at all for me, the second we take them to the guard these bandits will pull a wolf in sheep clothing and pretend that they are harmless travelers who were shamelessly assaulted and robbed by the Devil of the shield, right?"

They all began to laugh like they heard a really funny joke, till one who was the toughest of them, the one that did a class upgrade or at least that is what he pretends, to do a class upgrade he would need the permission of the crown and the pope, the pope maybe but I don't think Luge would do anything to help a commoner.

"You know us well, indeed who are the guards going to believe the badly beaten commoners or the Devil of the shield? You should know that you got no way to come out of this winning, too bad for the merchant getting involved with an even worse criminal than we are."

I guess I should stop being so damn merciful with these crooks then, I used my alchemy to form pockets of highly combustible air around them, at a safe distance for this demonstration, "You know you are right, why am I being so kind to you." I snapped my fingers and each snap an explosion happened that made a large hole in the ground, causing rocks to hit them.

"Guess I got no alternative but to kill all of you, when I get done with you, there won't be even ashes left. So do you have something else to say to the Devil of the shield, before I send you to hell?"

They looked at me and then Filo looked at me, "Master, don't burn them too much, I am still hungry, how about you just roast them, I bet they taste yummy." I nearly forgot Filolials are omnivores. "You know you are right, how could I deny a request from my precious daughter, pulling that wagon sure made her hungry, she will devour a man whole in a single gulp."

That is when they realized that they were quite literally up the creek without a paddle, "Oh, come on, you can't kill us, you are the Savior of the Heavenly Fowl, you are a hero around these parts your reputation would sure take a major hit if they find out you killed us."

I looked at him ready to snap my fingers, "Like I care what people say about me, I never said I was any hero, I am just a merchant selling my goods and services, and so far your begging is taking from my valuable time, so I better get rid of you lot and fast, my daughter is quite hungry."

They began to look at each other and began to whisper between each other, "Look we promise to never do this again, but you said you are a merchant, so come on, let us live and we will give you anything you want."

I looked at the fool and smiled my most sinister smile, "Anything I want you to say?"

I told them I want everything they stole and I do mean everything and tell me who did they rob and what did they take from each person. Each crook brought everything out of their hideout, but it had happened so long ago that they don't remember what they took and from who.

"So we are looting the bandits? I don't know this makes me feel more of a crook than they are." The merchant smiled and looked at the crooks bringing us everything they owned, "I don't think so, Mister Mustang is simply showing a bright mercantile spirit, they wanted to live and so he has treated their lives as merchandise, this makes me like him, yes, a truly magnificent merchant."

"I have to admit, Roy really has made quite the impression on me, my wife died long ago, and we never had a child to whom I can teach my trade, I am going to teach Roy everything I know and even put him in contact with my business associates, I can tell he would do me proud."

The man was true to his word, he taught me everything from handling precious metals, making accessories, but the real skill I learned was to enchant and engrave spells on accessories, he was not kidding with introducing me with his business contacts. I only met personally half a dozen, and I could tell my capacity to earn a living had improved exponentially with each person I met.

By the time we made it back to the capital, I was well on my way to being very good at making jewelry and accessories. He told me where his business was at, and told me not to worry, he would simply have the guards take him home, I guess carrying so much money and merchandise was too much to risk, the knights could kill him and make more money than in their entire lives.

As I walked towards the Witch, I smiled, "Well I got some good news and some bad news, the bad news is that like I said the gem needed to make mana threads are rare, but I found someone that can tell us where to obtain one, but the thing is the person is the owner of a mining company or at least was."

"The man took a loan from a very shrewd person and lost the right to his mine, and company, so he will charge us an incredible amount for the information where we can find the gem we need." She told me the name and I couldn't help but laugh, this loan was one of several that he gave to me as a gift for passing a test he gave me, he did make it difficult, but thank my alchemy I passed the test.

The Witch insisted that she came with us, I was not about to say no since she was doing us this favor, and it gave me the perfect chance to hear more about mana and magic theory, I love to learn new things.

We stopped at the almost collapsing mine entrance, I walked over to one of the men who looked like he has been working none stop for days, "So you are the one that loan shark took this mine and company from you?" He stopped and walked towards me, dear god, and I thought Armstrong was a mass of muscles.

"That would be me, kid, now what does that have to do with you? Did you come to rub it in? To put salt in an old wound? What is the matter with you?" I began to laugh and told him to come closer, I took out an envelope, "Is that any way to treat your boss, owner, and general overseer?"

"I just gain the title and ownership of this mine and this company. Let me tell you, this was not cheap, this comes in a gold-trimmed bag, polished with crushed jade, and the key is pure silver and key chain is a pure diamond, this is a treasure to be sure, and it is all for sale, I got things to do around the world so I can't stick around."

Several of the men look pissed when I finished saying, **"So you plan to take advantage of us when we can barely make enough to feed our families! You are a devil, shield hero! What do you want for that?"**

I laughed and Filo, Raphtalia and the Witch were looking at me with looks of sadness, disappointment, and disapproval, "Why for the simple price of telling me where can I find a gem to make some mana threads. So tell me can you tell me where to find that gem?"

The big guy walked towards me, "You are kidding, right? You just want to know where to get a mana thread gem?" I told him I was dead serious, and that is when all the other miners began to laugh like I told the best joke in their lives. "You know kid, I like you, tell you what, I will give you a massive discount, you ever need any gems, just tell me what you need and we will get it."

"Alright guys, we own the mine again, and from now own this company is friends with the Shield Hero, Roy Mustang for life, right?" They all began to cheer, I never met so many men that look like bodybuilders crying like they were, I guess they are really happy.

"The only place we know the gem can be found is in an old mine, we had to abandon it because some crazy monster took the place over, and even we were scared because some crazy alchemist once used that mine as his home, he made some crazy things that the villagers near that mine are so scared they use it to scare their kids straight."

He pointed towards the map, and we at least knew where to find this place, well I guess having a strong monster also helps since I will be able to unlock more shields and grow stronger all in all I gained the knowledge I wanted, some friends and for some reason Raphtalia was looking pretty happy as we boarded the wagon to go to where we would find the gem.

"Well Roy, you really surprised me, I had no idea that you would find a place where we could get the gem for my spindle so quickly, all in all, given a few hours I think we will have enough tread to make Filo some clothes. I happen to know a seamstress that will be very happy to make her the clothes for a good price since Filo looks so cute when in human form."

I would personally say that she looks more like jail bait than cute, but then again I was never a guy that was well versed in matters of fashion. My first girlfriend used to joke that I would not be able to wear anything at all had I not joined the State Alchemists.

Darn it, why do I have to remember a conversation with Lust at a time like this, I am getting my little girl some treads so she can have some clothes and this reminds me of that backstabber that once proclaimed her undying love for me.

"Well, the real problem will be the monster that took up living in the mine, according to what the original owners of that mine told Master Mustang, that monster was scary. We handled the monsters of the previous wave so I don't think this monster will give us any trouble, don't you think so Master?"

I was never what you call an optimist, I rather keep my mind open to all possibilities. "I don't know Raphtalia, those miners were by no means weak, and yet they could not get rid of the monster, I say we be careful and not let out previous success make us overconfident."

The witch began to laugh as I said that, I personally don't think it is that funny. "You look so young, yet you already know better than most your age. I just find it funny that some people I know who look older than you are, always get hurt because they never came to realize exactly what you said."

"Indeed, being aware of your surroundings and never letting overconfidence cloud your thinking is something that many adventurers seem to have a problem with. I am very impressed." As we finally made it into the mine I came to see an empty chest and something was written right next to it.

I began to read it and then looked at the empty chest, this does not look good. "I know I should not be surprised but apparently this chest held something that should have been left alone, what it is written here is making even me worried. According to what it says someone tried to end world hunger and made this experimental seed."

"It goes to say that they sincerely wish that this seed is never planted for it shall bring disaster upon the world, what kind of an idiot would ignore this clear warning and steal something even the person who made it didn't want the thing to be used?"

The witch looked at me and then at the sign, "Someone who doesn't know the language the warning is written on, I have to admit it was giving me some trouble reading it, it is apparently in an ancient and forgotten dialect. Didn't reading this give you any trouble?"

I don't know why she would think so, the text on the plaque near the chest was perfectly simple and clear, "No, it was easy enough, I mean it was written in such a clear and simple way even a child could understand it. I hope the fools that stole it don't use it, it sort of reminds me of some of the experiments that I saw back in the world I came from."

As we began to walk towards the tunnel that leads to the interior of the mine, everything seems to get darker, "I only wanted that slave seal again, so that he would drop his guard, now I can kill him and finally be free." Why does that sound like the voice of Raphtalia, but I don't believe she would ever talk to me like that.

"I am not letting anyone have a Master, he is my food!" That is when I felt a claw hit my back, strange Filo in her current form should be much stronger. "Don't listen to the voices, they are lying, they are saying the things you would never want to hear, form the people you never want to say them."


	19. Chapter 19

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

These foolish creatures think that making me doubt those I care about is a smart idea, how wrong they are, how fatally wrong they are, my rage was not going to be contained and immediately I began to use my alchemy to focus air in the area where the voices came from and without a moment's hesitation I snapped my fingers.

The blurry image of a few dozen bats that had bells as part of their bodies showed as the explosions lit the mining shaft and killed every single one of the bats. **"You think Raphtalia and my own daughter would do something like that, insult me or my family again you filthy stupid monsters and I will hunt you down to extinction!" **

The witch looked at me with this concerned look, "I know that is infuriating Roy, but could you please control your rage and let us deal with these pests, otherwise you could cause the mine to collapse on us."

I know I should control my rage but after everything, and I mean everything that I been through of having my very first girlfriend pretty much betray me, I honestly thought that Lust was not the way my father and Uncle warned me about. They said that she would betray me when I let my guard down.

I foolishly defended her, told them she has changed, that she was one of my longest, dearest and most loyal friends, boy the way I saw her actually in favor of that spear idiot was trying to do, don't I feel like I got egg all over my face. After such betrayal, and now these stupid beast thinking they can use Raphtalia and the one I consider my second daughter say such horrible things would enrage anyone.

"I am sorry, but I know for a fact Raphtalia and Filo would never betray me, they are part of my family so I know, but having these beasts put those insulting words in your family member's voice would enrage anyone, even you."

She blasted a dozen with a wind spell that behaved like a torrent of swords slashing at every beast that was in front of our group, "Do you honestly think they have not considered using the voice of my grandchildren? The only reason they are not is that they have no clue what they sound like. Just the possibility is making as angry as you are, but you should not let your anger control you."

Well after feeding the pieces of the bats to my shield I pretty much mastered the new shield who according to what I saw, was just an over-glorified megaphone, the passive of hearing protection might seem nice but the uses for this shield were very rare. As the bats finally got the message they finally decided to leave us alone, it was either that or there was something at the end of this passage that was even scarier than I was.

The passage came to a cave with thousands of crystals of different types and different colors the only thing that was not was this massive chimera, this thing had the head of a baboon, the body of a tiger and the tail looked like a snake. "Roy is very careful that is a Nue, and a particularly angry Nue at that, we need to be extra careful on how do deal with this thing."

Well, it turns out her advice fell on deft ears because Raphtalia and Filo ran into the cave towards the large feline-like a pair of enraged skirmishers. I tried my best to analyze the beast till the thing began to roar, and that is when I saw the beast let out a lightning field ability that was shocking to see, Filo just barely managed to pull Raphtalia to where I am.

"Master this thing could sense Raphtalia when she was using her stealth magic, which means he can tell where she is with just hearing, which means this beast has very sensitive hearing." Damn it, and I just called the last shield I managed to master thanks to those infuriating bats useless.

"Alright everyone put these cotton balls in your ears, and Filo gets ready your singing debut will happen sooner than even I thought. I activated the megaphone looking shield, the darn thing even had a look like it had a pair of bat wings. "Alright Filo, let it rip!" Filo took a deep breath and instead of singing, she began screaming at it some of the loudest nastiest insults and mocking comments I ever heard in my life.

If the pain from hearing her scream through this shield was not bad enough, she was shaming that monster so badly I actually began to feel sorry for it. Filo made scalding comments from everything from her fur to her skills, and downright to her tail looking stupid, oh did I forget to mention the Nue was female? Sorry about that.

The Nue was screaming in pain and in tears by the time she dropped dead. I think this elderly Nue had a heart attack long before she lost her hearing, no reason to let the corpse of a monster go to waste, I fed the entire thing to my shield, I unlocked three shields, I swear that corpse dropped dead glaring in the direction where Filo had been.

In the end I unlocked a few more shield thanks to the crystals, the crystal shield provide me with better knowledge on minerals, crystals, and gems, they also provide me a boost to my creative abilities such as when I make jewelry or other accessories, meaning the quality of the things I make increase along with the level of mastery of the three shields I unlocked.

The crystal shield also has a passive to reflect a percentage of the damage received from elemental spells, the ore shield increase the capacity of my inventory and the probability of getting better quality materials when mining and the quartz shield provide better senses and a slight ability to see in the dark.

The mana tread crystal however provided the Mana Crystal shield which it made even the kindly witch surprised when I told her the skill it provides as a passive is called and I kid you not, mana manipulation, I can literally mess with the ability of spellcasters to use magic or pull mana from things others don't even know have mana.

The information I got from my status magic said that given enough time and mastery I could effectively make mana crystals straight from my shield or create high-quality mana gems to be able to place in anything from equipment to accessories.

"Well I say this visit to this abandoned mine turned out to be quite profitable, the guy who told us will be so happy that we cleared this mine of monsters, and it could be that with some improvements the cost of these mana crystals will lower making it easier on you." The witch laughed and told me, she was happy enough having her spindle working again.

"Honestly Roy, if you had met me a few decades earlier I would have kissed you, that is how happy I am, oh, don't look at me like that, you might not believe it, but I was considered quite the beauty in my youth you know."

I looked at her and then saw both Raphtalia and Filo laughing, "And who says you aren't beautiful still? Now come on, we still have to have Filo make that mana thread and I still have to see if Erhard needs any materials." She laughed as I helped her up on the wagon, and just as she finally made it up she kissed me on my forehead, for being sweet to an old witch she said.

She looked at Raphtalia and smiled, "You better be careful with this one, he is quite the charmer." She laughed and said that is one of his best qualities, did these two forget that I am still driving this thing? Well, thank goodness Filo is not getting mixed in this particularly embarrassing conversation, I guess Filo is more concentrated on the fact she will have to wear clothes.

I wanted to tell her that she should prepare for what is waiting for her in the witch shop, yes she will have to wear clothes, but she still not understood why we say mana threads, and that they actually came from her. This brings back memories, Vitoria used to complain a lot when she first made mana thread.

Both Mire and I could never help laughing as she complained that it was more boring than painful, as we finally went back the witch placed the mana crystal on her spindle, too bad for her it was actually a mana gem that I managed to transmute thanks to my new mana manipulation ability.

The spindle began to glow and the thing actually glowed for a second, before looking like it was brand new. "Raphtalia your stay and keep an eye on Filo, I am going over to Erhard's to see how he is doing, and to see if he wants any materials. I still got a few hundred of those bat corpses he might find those useful."

When I was about to leave she asked me about the Nue body, told her I fed it all to my shield, to master the shields that the body unlocked. "Well don't worry Master Mustang, I will keep an eye on Filo, just be sure to come back in a couple of hours. We still have to meet that seamstress and I think Filo would like you to be present."

I told her I will be back soon enough, as I walked towards Erhard I just hope that backstabber is not present. As I entered the shop I began to curse my luck, damn it, Malty is here. Just need to ignore her, remember what she and Motoyasu nearly did to Lute, remember how chummy and close those too were.

"Erhard came to see how you are doing. I managed to find that crystal the witch needed for her spindle, and also managed to clear another mine, so crystals should be in the material markets soon. This should really help you out making weapons and armors."

Erhard looked at me, "Well at least that means Filo will have to start wearing clothes, thank goodness, while it would be nice if you bought more armor sets from me, I am not cruel enough to wish you to end up a popper just so I can make a profit. Why aren't you greeting our friend here? You were never one to be mean to ladies."

I looked at Myne Sofia as she prefers to call herself when outside the castle, and then I looked at Erhard, "You clearly said it, ladies, I don't need to greet a cheating backstabber now do I?" That is when Myne grabbed me by my armor and pinned me against a wall. "Just who are you calling a cheating backstabber Roy Mustang? I sure it is not a little old me. I have been stuck in that castle trying to improve my father's opinion of you, not that it did any good."

I looked at her as I made her get her hands off me, "Oh, please, you may forget it but I didn't, did you forget when Motoyasu tried to extort money from people visiting Lute, and you were right there cheering for that idiot to win, your own guard helped that bastard try and cheat. How can I possibly forget it, you were practically walking with him holding your hand, and you were being quite chummy with him."

That is when she face palmed herself, "Honestly Roy can't you see beyond the obvious? That was not me, that was a Shadow pretending to be me, my father did that to ruin any relationship we might have. I have been stuck in the castle ever since that idiot father of mine tried to accuse you of raping me."

She looked at me blushing and turned around with a huff, "Like I would let that spear fool touch me, I am going to tell you one and only one time, I am, and have been ever since I met you in love with only one man, and since you are so dense I apparently need to spell things out for you, I love you, Roy Mustang, and only you! Get it? Got it memorized?"

"So the church is actually helping Luge to make me think you are cheating on me so that I do not trust you, wait for a second, aren't you a priestess of the Three Heroes Church?" She looked a bit hurt. She leaned on me pushing me against a wall and kissed me on my lips which such passion even Erhard was blushing.

"I love only one man, and since you are so dense, I will tell you, I am yours, no matter the time or dimension, nothing shall ever separate us again, I would follow you even to the ninth circle of hell and beyond. So know that if you see a woman looking as I do, and she is ever mean or flirtatious with anyone else, that is a shadow I do sincerely wish I could kill with my own bare hands."

Well now that is taking care off she said she actually allowed me to walk towards the counter, "Well now that we can talk, Erhard I got about two hundred and fifty sound bat wings, do you think you can use the hides of these things or do you want me to sell them to one of the guys who buy monster parts?"

He laughed, "No actually that works just fine for me, I actually have a very hard time keeping that type of leather in supply, those things are very rare to find, these monsters tend to be cowardly and sneaky, so don't you worry Roy, I will simply put this in the ledger and give you credit for how much it is worth on future purchases."

He began to look around and looked at me, "So where are Raphtalia and Filo?" Why did I know he was about to ask that with Myne basically pressing her body against my back. "Raphtalia is keeping an eye on Filo, and Filo is making some mana thread for her clothes. You wouldn't believe it but they are both ready for the class upgrade already."

Myne moved to one side and began to hold my right hand. "So tell me my love aren't you ready for a class upgrade also?" Why did she have to ask me something that would clearly upset me? Why would she ask me something that she should know better than to ask?

"Yes, I am ready for a class up and no I am not getting it because I need to be able to touch the Dragon Hourglass and you know exactly who is in charge of that particular hourglass. I sincerely don't think the Pope will allow the Devil of the Shield to become stronger or as strong as their three deities, the spear, sword and bow heroes."

She laughed, "You know I could try to get my father to approve that for you, but you know how dense and stubborn he can be better than I do, don't you Roy? So instead of wasting time talking about an impossible task, is there anything else I can do for you, my love." I think she is doing this either because Raphtalia is not here, or simply to drive in the idea that she is in fact very much in love with me.

"Only that Erhard told me he wanted to add an auto repair crest on my armor and to ask you how is your mother doing lately? I would say that I am being polite, but I will rather be honest with you and tell you I am rather worried about the lady who should have been my ball and chain." She reacted exactly how I expected her to behave let go of my hand in a huff and was upset, the green demon named Jealousy is alive and well it seems.

"Mother is still trying to get me to marry one noble or another, I told her many times I am spoken for but she just ignores it, as for her personally last time I heard she was going to the other three kingdoms trying to preserve the peace after daddy summoned all four heroes here."

"In matters of her person, I say she is in good health and apparently has assigned a show to keep an eye on you. So I wouldn't worry about mother, she knows exactly everything you are doing to the smallest detail, and when you meet her, she will either reward you for doing things that please her or scold you for things that upset her, you know, nothing out of the ordinary."

Erhard wanting to avoid any more problems just took off my top part of my armor without as much as a warning and took off to add the auto repair crest on it. "Well looks like I am stuck waiting here till Erhard finished with that crest, so am I imagining thing Myne or are you angry that I asked how your mother is doing?"

She gave me a glare that I knew she was upset, "Who me? Why would I ever have any reason to be upset? The man I very much love accuse me of nearly causing the economy of a nearby town to collapse, accused me of cheating on him, and then has the nerve to ask about my mother in such a way she sounds more like the lover of said man than I do."

I could probably tell her she didn't mention my Filolial who is currently spinning her mana to make her some clothes she will not tear into pieces each time she transforms and a very beautiful raccoon girl that I may be wrong but I think she wants to jump me. "Well, it is just that you seem rather upset when you told me what Mire has been up to. You may not know this Myne but I happen to know your mother very well."

She was still upset but she was looking at some swords that I think I could call the equivalent to rapiers. "I know, I heard her love story about a thousand times how she meets the Shield Hero in the middle of a wave that just happens also occurred during a war between my country and Silvelt, who just happened to have summoned said Shield Hero, and how she met my father after the Shield Hero she fell in love with tragically died."


	20. Chapter 20

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

She looked at me and smiled, "But that also begs the question why did you say you know my mother very well?" I thought about it and decided to leave that up to her imagination. She left after she apparently was buying something like a few pieces of armor. Erhard was not going to let me leave unless I explain.

"Look, kid, you can try and get by telling her that the royal family is well known, and you know her well since you heard so much about her mother, but I know that look in your eye and I am not buying it. So out with it, how come you know her mother, this kingdom's queen so well?"

I would not expect any less from Erhard, "You heard that her mother was in love with a shield hero that was summoned before, well it turns out I am the reincarnation of a shield hero, this shield of mine has a very special ability, it links with my mind, and shares everything I ever experienced, a back up for my memories for when I die and am summoned again."

"This ability, takes me a little bit to organize my memories in my reincarnated body, so when I said I know her mother, I mean it, I know her mother, every last inch of her if you get my meaning, and yes, she was as much in love with me, I was with her, and yes, that also means we were lovers. But the part that I died tragically was garbage, I was betrayed by one of my party members."

He didn't look happy to hear that last part, "Well since you know you were betrayed, this tells me you know who is it that killed you, so who was the traitor?" I didn't even need to waste a second in telling him he is the man he currently calls King Melromarc. His name was Luge Lancarose, a member of low-class nobility.

"So that is why the King hates your guts so much, and the reason he tried to bribe me into selling you defective goods. So if he hadn't killed you, you would be pretty much our current King, instead of him." I told him that not that it would matter to me, I would still be out here doing my best to keep the people of this world safe, as I should as the Shield Hero.

"So you were never after power or fame, I knew that I made the right choice in choosing to back you, kid, I guess you really did love her, but is it true that you were summoned by Silvelt that time when you saved the Queen?" Yes, I was summoned by Silvelt but it didn't matter one bit, as one of the Four Cardinal Heroes, our duty was to save the world, and thus we never swore allegiance to any nation.

"If we swore to be loyal to the nation that summoned us, we would never be able to do anything, because what happens if we are summoned by different nations each time? We could not do our duty like that. If we failed to fulfill our duty the waves of catastrophe destroy our world, so it was understood that no nation may impede or hamper our ability to do our duty."

Erhard began to nod his head, "Well this rune should help keep your armor in good shape from now on, I did my best to make it as concealed as possible so that it will not malfunction in the middle of combat. Don't even think about giving me any money, those bat wings were just what I needed for some things I needed to make, so let's just say we are more than even."

As I walk towards the witch's shop I was told actually Filo and Raphtalia got tired of waiting for me and decided to go get started on the work by the seamstress to make her new clothes, something was bothering me, all the way since fighting the Nue in the mine, Filo had stayed in her bird form.

For some strange reason my little girl has not turned into her human form, I guess this was just her being considerate since she understood anything she wears would be torn to shreds when she changes to her natural bird form. I am going to have to give Filo a little extra food as a reward for being such a good girl.

Just as I stepped into the business of the seamstress I began to hear Raphtalia, the shop had a display of clothes for both men and women so this lady is more a tailor than just a seamstress. "I hope that daddy will like these clothes, it was sure painful and tiring for me to make all that mana thread."

Well by the sounds of things they actually decided on the design and manage to get the clothes done by the time I made it to them, either the tailor works extremely fast, or the conversation with Myne and Erhard really took a lot longer than even I figured. I better apologize to them for making them wait.

I can in where they were talking and I was floored with what I saw, Filo had grown older since last time I saw her, her figure looked less of a young girl and more of a young woman, the obvious c-cup breasts, waist, and hips were covered by something akin to some pleated shorts, a vest, and some fingerless gloves and arm guards, everything told me she was thinking of having to fight and was making herself ready.

The color, however, was dark pink with light blue streaks, and she also had a white ribbon sort of belt on her waist and on the parts that were on her shoulder, "So he finally comes, guess the discussion with Myne and Erhard took a little longer than either me or Filo would like, yes, I know you met with Myne because you smell of her scent."

Leave it to Raphtalia to guess who I met just by the scents on my clothes, why is she behaving like a woman accusing her spouse of cheating on her. "Well the delivery took little time, but Erhard offered to put in that auto repair glyph on my armor, and since I don't know when I will see him again, I thought it would be prudent for me to get it done, and you know Myne simply loves to go to that shop."

I wanted to tell Raphtalia that in a previous life she had the ability to turn her fingers into incredibly hard and sharp lances, and more than likely she likes to go there because deep down she misses having that ability, or I could be quite honest and say she was waiting for me to clear up any misunderstanding after the way that shadow pretended to be her during the race with Motoyasu.

"Oh come on, you can grill your cheating lover later, like that has never happened to any of the women that come to my shop, so come on dad, don't your daughter look adorable? I used dark pink to show that she is, in fact, a lady, light blue to show she is playful and the white ribbon belt and armbands to show she is deep down she is a little angel."

I swear this is turning out to be a nightmare, the tailor is looking at this thing that screams Kunoichi going to war, and instead, she thinks this is a young lady going on a picnic. "All I can say is kids grow up too damn fast, I am just going to have a headache when Erhard sees her dressed like this, I already had to practically beat perverts away from Raphtalia and now this?"

The lady tailor actually glared are me and got a little closer to me than Raphtalia clearly wanted, "Oh, you men are all the same, don't think of practicality, think about how adorable your little girl looks, you act like this is your only child, you should know all parents feel that their kids grew up too fast, but instead of complaining, you should complement your daughter, don't you know little girls need complements to grow up into beautiful young ladies?"

For a second I had to stump on my on foot to stop myself from calling bullshit on the entire argument she just made. "For your information I raised three strong, and confident children who know better than expect empty compliments, they all grew up knowing if you want something it had better be earned rather than give, like those clothes, she actually earn them by working hard and making all that mana thread, good job Filo, you make me very proud."

"So I got two sisters I don't know about? Where are they and when can I meet them, daddy?" I looked at her and apparently, hen she transformed into her bird form all clothes change to a blue and pink ribbon with a white ribbon part that it looks like was used to tie it to her neck.

"You have two older sisters, Fitoria who is my eldest, she is actually working to keep this world safe, and your other sister is Vitoria, who I do believe is the current queen of your kind, of the Filolials. So all in all both your elder sisters are working very hard, it is true, I do wish to meet with them to see how my two other daughters are doing."

I paid her the five gold pieces for the clothes, and she was still glaring at me, "You had two other daughters and yet you complain about your kids growing up too fast, and don't give your daughters any praise what is wrong with you?" I just asked her to name any knight or warrior that gives his children empty compliments.

She thought for a second and then looked at me, thought for a few more seconds and just gave a big sigh as she leaned on her counter. "I guess you do have a point. Don't make me any happier, my dad and you would both get along, too bad he died during one of the waves." That is when she pointed to a wall nearby, no way, that was her father?

Before I walked to the door following both Filo and Raphtalia, Filo now in her human form, "Don't be like that Claire, you might not have heard him, but your father Walter was very proud of you and the fact that you were so good at making clothes, the man would not shut up about his adorable and talented daughter. He carried a small portrait of you and showed it to anyone he could during our meals. I should know, we both fought against the waves."

She looked at me and then she jumped off her seat, over the counter, and looked at me really happy, yep this is Walter's kid alright. "So did my dad give you any sage advice?" Other than the fact that I should find myself a good woman and get married? No, he wouldn't stop telling me that.

I honestly feel like I understand how dad felt when Uncle Maes used to tell him that all he needed was a good wife. Too bad the woman I very much wanted to marry back then is now married to the backstabbing bastard that killed me. Somehow I don't think Mire will recognize me, and deep down I think she stopped caring about me long ago and now is just focused on doing her job as ruler of Melromarc, her stupid father would be happy, I hope.

Well, all in all, my day was not over yet. I still have to think of a way for us to do a class upgrade for both Raphtalia and Filo, who am I kidding? I need one too but I think the pope of the church would sooner baptize a hellspawn than help me.

Come to think of it, I don't think he was that happy how the duel with Motoyasu ended, so instead now that Filo is wearing some clothes I decided to visit the apothecary to see if my good friend needed any more medicines, I just happen to have five creates worth in my inventory.

As soon as I stepped into the place he looked like he was told they just found his daughter beaten, raped and hung on a tree. "Well, I came to see if you needed some healing medicines, got five crates of it if you want it, but clearly this is a bad time."

As I was about to walk out he went from slumping against his counter to holding me in his arms. "No don't give me that medicine instead tells me Roy did you finish learning the antidote section from the book I gave you?"

I sure as hell did, it was an entire twenty-page section on the book talking about poisons, and diseases that are caused by bad conditions such as bad air, bad water, or something that was blown from somewhere else.

"Sure did, I can even make that last antidote formula? Why?" He began to laugh and handed me no less than three more books. "Roy, I never told you this or my wife, but I got a daughter I had from a one night stand, and some adventurers just told me the place where she lives and works is a place that they wouldn't go because people are dropping like flies over there from some disease. Please, Roy, help my daughter and I will owe you for the rest of my days."

I begin to wonder how old is this daughter since I met one already, and her son, she lives right next door to our home at Lute. "Don't worry my friend, I will go there right now. I will find what is causing the disease and put an end to it, you can trust me."

Well I can say without even thinking about it Filo is one happy filolial, she was singing in such a way that it made her sound like she couldn't be happier, Raphtalia, on the other hand, was still as upset as when I met them both at the tailor shop.

It would be an absolute understatement to say that this is exactly how my dead was treated every single time mom suspected him of cheating on her, of course, he would never do that, he didn't have a death wish or was suicidal enough to cheat on the best sniper in the state military, King or not.

"Raphtalia why are you still angry with me? I told you that Myne just wanted to clear up a misunderstanding. From the way you are looking at me you think I actually slept with her, for crying out loud, next time we are at the Capital, I am going to walk with you to Erhard's shop so you can ask him if I slept with anyone at his shop."

She didn't look any happier, "For all I know you both mated with her, she certainly seems like the type. You should be more careful, or did you forget how she was helping Sir Motoyasu to cheat on the race? Come on Master Mustang you should be more careful of being taken advantage of because you try to be nice with everyone."

Well, I wasn't nice with Luge on principal, but I guess she is right about one thing, I need to be more guarded with how I let others influence me. While she does have a valid concern, nothing is causing me to stop feeling like she is behaving like a housewife that thinks her husband cheated on her.

As the wagon got closer to the village we were headed to I began to catch a rather ripe smell coming from somewhere, this smell reeked of rotting flesh, and the animals that were on the side of the roads or the nearby fields looked like they have been dead for weeks. "Filo I don't like the looks of this, we better hurry I think the situation is far worse than I had anticipated."

The situation started some time ago, the newly grave sites told me the death toll was nothing to sneeze at.

"Traveler I caution you and advise you to leave the region, there is a foul air blowing down from a nearby mountain, we honestly are running low on medicines so we don't have many to spare to people who don't live in our village."

I jumped off the wagon and told him to take me to the people treated their injure or sick. He reluctantly did, and as soon as I went inside I saw dozens of people suffering from being in contact with a very severe poison.

"What brought you here, stranger? As you can see we have no beds to treat you if you seek medical aid, and our supplies of medicines from the capital are running dangerously low." I looked at him and smiled. I took one potion and gave it to the nearest ill person, in a matter of seconds the person's skin began to look more healthy.

"Actually that is why I came, I am a medicine merchant and thought that you may want to buy some of my medicines, don't worry helping you give the medicines to the patients does not cost extra, so are you interested?"

That is when Filo decided to follow me in her bird form and the second the doctor saw her and then some he began to try and hug me and Filo, "I had no idea the savior of the domesticated fowl was anywhere near this village, elder our prayers have been answered by the god of domesticated fowl! Smile, we are saved!"

Did this idiot forget I mentioned the medicine I would use on all these sick people was in fact for sale? For some odd reason, the nurse that was near him looked sort of familiar, something about the nose and the eyebrows made me think I have seen someone with these features. Never mind that she had long purple hair tied in a ponytail, and while her uniform did not show it, it was clear this nurse was quite the beauty.

"How do we know he is the real savior and not some crook pretending to be him trying to pass off some poorly made medicines?" Well, I can't fault the elder for being cautious, the nurse asks to see one of the bottles and as soon as she saw the bottom of one she smiled and gave me a big hug, those were definitely big if what I felt was any indication.

"Relax Elder, this man is the man who sells medicines to my father back at the Capital, he has told me of his skills as a potion brewer, you have nothing to worry about, he is as good at making medicines as my father if not better."

I told the doctor to put all the sick people near me so that I didn't waste time in giving them all the medicine, I also did it because one of the skills I have made the effect of medicine even stronger if the person taking it was near me. While I was giving the medicine to the people, Raphtalia came into the room and began to bring in the boxes of the antidote bottles.

This book shield is truly a miracle find, whatever potions I feed to it, it records the formula, and then I just need to place ingredients in the inventory touch the book shield and the ability will make the potions with ingredients found in my inventory. As long as I feed a potion to the book shield, I could later make as many medicines as I needed it, as long as I have the ingredients.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a Full Metal Alchemist and Rising of the Shield Hero Fanfiction only.

Well, I better take care of the source of this illness or in time even I will run out of ingredients to make the medicines. "Did you send word to the capital? Did you request a company of soldiers to investigate the nearby mountain? Something." She looked at me and began to look depressed again.

"This entire situation began when a group of adventurers went to explore that mountain, soon after plants began to die, and animals were getting sick, we sent a request for the capital but they said the troops would be better to support the four cardinal heroes, they would send us medicines and supplies instead."

"We met a lone adventurer who volunteered to look into this, she said she came from some strange nation I never heard off. She went two days ago, so I don't even know if she is alive." I looked at her and couldn't help but nod my head. "I see, well I better take care of this myself then, I am leaving you three crates of the medicine, go slow and it should last you by the time I come back."

She tried to stop me by grabbing my arm and pressing it against herself. "Why would that make any difference, I told you, a group of adventurers could not make it to the source of this illness, and that place has to be a dozen times worse than here. What makes you think you will succeed when no one could?"

I see she is concerned for my safety, rather sweet of her, I told her to thank you as she released my arm, and as I walked over to the door I called for my Alchemy Shield, I told her I would succeed because after all, I am the shield hero.

She seems to relax after she saw the shield and that is when I jumped on the wagon, Raphtalia soon after and we took off towards the nearby mountain, damn it something in this place has caused the monster population to grow so much there were a ton of monsters from the minute we hit the slope of the mountain.

I used reinforcement magic and Filo used wind magic to increase her speed the wagon pretty much became a battering ram. Just as we plowed through a horde I saw someone lying on the ground that made me tell Filo to stop, the uniform from the state military, red hair tied in a ponytail, and a figure I never thought I was going to see again.

I took one of my most potent cures potions and ran towards the body that was on the ground. The second I tried to get her to sit up I knew who it was, Jane Havoc, why? Why is Jane here? There were only supposed to be able to summon four people, the cardinal heroes, so why is Jane in this place.

That is when I remember the nurse's words, this is the adventurer that volunteered to look into the situation, she always did something like this, we used to fight about how reckless she was, "Come on Jane, here take this medicine, wake up. You are not dying today damn it, you have to tell me why are you even here! So don't you dare die on me, I am still your superior, and that is an Order!"

No response, that means there is no helping it, she is too far gone to even wake up, which means she is going to need help swallowing the medicine. I took a big gulp of it and without hesitating I placed my lips on hers, forcing her body to react and open her lips and using my tongue I forced the potion down her throat.

I know that to others it appears as if I am kissing her, but again there was no other way, the temperature of her body seemed to cool down a little, still rather warm but not as bad as it was before, the before might be breaking. As I pulled my face away from her I began to hear her laugh.

"To think that the man who came to end up saving my life was you, Roy, it took me nearly dying from an illness and exhaustion for you to finally kiss me. I at least know where you were, you had me and your folks worried sick you jerk, but I see the truth was telling the truth that you were summoned here against your will."

She began to lean towards me and I helped her stand up and as she finally was standing, she leaned I guess to try and kiss me herself, and that is when I saw the upset faces of both Raphtalia and Filo in her bird form, **"Master Mustang what is wrong with you, don't kiss a strange woman you don't even know and you get away from my master!"**

She tried to pull her away from me but the thing is she was trying to kiss me at the time which caused her to end up hugging Raphtalia and kissing her instead. The blushing face of Jane and the look of shock on Raphtalia were priceless, and me without a camera.

I don't know why they are both coughing and looking like they both tasted something disgusting. "Well aside from ending up kissing her, her name is Raphtalia is you need to put a name on the pair of lips you just kissed, I never thought that you would end up kissing her."

I guess that after so many times fighting her I got used to the way she fights that I avoided that one punch but that is when she brought out something I never saw before, a bullwhip, I am not kidding she was not punching me at all, she was grabbing one of the most sinister-looking whips I even seen in my entire life.

"Don't try to joke with me Roy, after I ended up kissing that chick which you are clearly shacking up with I am in no mood for a joke, one sarcastic comment, one snide comment, and I will whip you like a disobedient pack animal. You seem to forget that I am not one to mess with when I am angry, and right now I am fuming mad."

That is when Raphtalia finally got over her shock of ending up kissing some strange woman and looked at both of us, "Master, who is this whip-wielding stranger and why is she acting so familiar with you? Why do you seem to know this crazy lady? Could you please explain to me who the hell she is?"

Well, it seems they were both upsets after they ended up kissing each other, "He is Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist, I am Jane Havoc the Metal Alchemist, and why is he so close to me? Why that should be obvious I am his girlfriend who found him after he was forced to be a hero in this strange world. Why wouldn't he be close to me? I should be more upset with how familiar you are with this anthropomorphic raccoon girl."

I was told Jane that she is not my girlfriend, she looked at me unbuttoned her shirt to show off some cleavage and walked towards me, damn these hormones, she said pointing to herself that she was a girl, and she was my friend, so how exactly is she not my girlfriend? That is when Filo began to nod and actually say that it actually made sense, then she asked me if she should start calling Jane mommy?

"Look Jane you came to his place for the same reason as we did, so how about we table this discussion and focus on the task at hand here, the more time we waste, the more people will either suffer or die." She didn't look too happy about it but she did agree that taking care of the situation would be best done as quickly as possible.

The path to the summit of the mountain was showing clear signs of monster overpopulation, I am not kidding here, we barely advanced three feet in the wagon when another group of monsters tried to ambush us, do a sneak attack or outright try to take us head-on. I got tired of cutting up the bodies of the monsters so I decided that to save time I fed the entire thing to the shield.

This unlocked a few shields mostly to do with the time it took me to use skills, and defense, and of course a ton of experience in two abilities, the ability to block and resist, curse and poison damage. As we went higher I began to notice these strange silver-colored scales, there were a lot of them, so I decided to feed them into my shield, and I could not believe what these scales were.

They were the scales of a dragon or dragons that been born from silver and a steel dragon, a hybrid of sorts, I guess that is why these scales seemed like they were made of the purest silver I ever have seen. They unlocked abilities that were closely related to the dragon or dragons these scales came from.

There was one ability that was hard for me to describe because it was written in letters I never seen before, apparently it was the first time my shield ever unlocked this ability, flame control, and flame generation were unlocked, it shouldn't surprise me, dragons were fabled for having the ability to breathe fire.

"So it seems there was at one point a dragon nest up here, all these scales are from a dragon of the metallic species. What is it with you, Jane? Why are you looking at my shield like that?" She flat out asked me how come I could feed so many monster corpses into such a small shield, and why was I doing that?

Rapthalia decided to tell her everything my shield could do, and I mean everything she knew, I guess this was Rapthalia trying to show her how well she knew me, but by the looks of Jane she was more interested in her explanation of the ability of my shield rather than her attempts to show she knew me very well.

I told these three we need to focus on the task at hand, why do I feel like I been placed on a shelve as part of a free for all tournament between all these ladies? "What I want to know is how the hell did you get here Jane? As far as I understand it only four people may be summoned into this world from another."

She began to laugh as apparently Raphtalia kept feeling these silver scales into my shield. "Is that all? Why Truth and his brother sent me, he even sealed some weapons, items, and abilities they know your shield could absorb and thus help you in this unfair situation, oh yes, I was also told your soul was originally from this world. But don't you worry about our nation, your friends, or even our parents, they are taking care of the waves of calamity all by themselves, you know how to scare Truth can be when angry."

Well at least I relaxed a little, secretly I was worried about people back in the world that I came from, but to me the most surprising thing was that Truth of all people would actually send me any help at all, and free of charge, that is something I always thought that Mr. Equivalent Exchange would never do.

The closer we got to the summit the stronger the monsters but that is alright with me, I was getting bored with Jane telling embarrassing stories of our childhood to both Filo and Raphtalia, Filo was actually laughing while pulling the wagon, I should have some harsh words with her about the language she used when laughing, no daughter of mine is going to talk like a common drunk.

The weapons were firearms, a few dozen types of grenades, books on how to make them and maintain them, a book on modern-day conveniences and eighteen orbs that look suspiciously like the ones the witch told us about, it turns out they had abilities to link the shield with any legendary weapon or the weapon of a vassal it touches, as long as the link is established it would benefit all the wielders, but only as long as the wielder is alive.

That was a strangely specific detail, I guess Truth knows something that he didn't tell Jane about or something not even Jane believed was possible. The stench of death and decay was easy to smell as we walked near, it was so thick I had to wear cloth as a mouth guard to help me breathe. "And I used to make fun of your morning breath." Ah, yes, I forgot Jane used to make fun of me when we woke up that one time having to sleep in the same field tent.

As Filo was looking for something to eat, yes, I have to remember Filo didn't eat before this trip, I need to make her something when we get done here, I walked towards what appears to be a nest being guarded by this massive fire breathing silver dragon, who is apparently guarding the dead body of her mate.

"_Do not step closer, it is taking everything I have to keep the poison that is coming from the body of my mate contained, you should not even be this close you and those with you are in grave danger. Why did you come to our den?" _

Well, I was not expecting to understand what she said, or that I could tell this dragon is clearly female, but since she can clearly understand me, and I can understand her, I might as well ask why this entire disaster happened in the first place? Or why isn't she trying to kill me and the others to swallow us whole?

"So you understand me, look I appreciate the fact that you have not tried to kill us for food since you have not eaten in days, but we came to stop the spread of poison that is killing everything downwind of your den. Sorry for intruding on your territory."

She looked at me and then looked at the rest of the people with me, _"That does make sense, since you asked in such a polite manner, let me entertain you with a tale, my mate and I are children from steel and silver dragons, so we tend to be rather friendly and welcoming to most humans."_

"_One human, however, did not understand our greeting or he simply chose to ignore what we said, we defeated a black dragon that had been terrifying the region, it is clear this sword-wielding adventurer and his party were hunting this very same dragon, had he been as polite as you, we could have informed him that his query had been already been taken care off."_

She looked at the dead body of her mate, _"He, however, sent his party against us and in shock of their cruel gesture we tried to reason with him, when this man tried to murder me, my mate took the attack killing him and the man ran away screaming when I screamed at him."_

"_Like I said I been keeping a shield on us both for days to try and stop the spread of the poison that is coming off the body of my dead mate, I believe this poison is being caused by both his body rotting and the rage at the action of those humans. You are also correct I had not eaten anything in days since I could not move while using this shield ability." _

I don't know why, but I felt sorry for this lady dragon and decided to pull something from my inventory that looked to be the baked and seasons legs of two rather large lambs, I placed them near her and she did smell them, considering what she what happened to her and her mate that is not surprising, she ate a bite, _"Thank you for this kind gesture." _

I waited for her to finish eating those pieces before I place another, I know that a couple of legs of lamb are nothing but a snack to her. She was actually smiling and let me come closer than before. This lady dragon had the sort of voice that it was almost soothing compared to how usually Jane sounded. She, however, was too busy glaring daggers at the poor female dragon to say a word.

After she was done with the few pieces of meat I provided, she was about to say thank you but suddenly the blood that had spread all over began to collect and poor right back into the dead body of her mate, this was not good a creature was said to be stronger when they become undead that when that very same creature was alive.

I know this because of the many undead creatures we fought during the second wave, her mate seemed to get up from behind her and he was glaring at me for some odd reason, _**"I have not even rotted and you are already flirting with some other male to replace me! I will not let you and this human get away with his, the human shall die for trying to steal my mate, and you for cheating on me!"**_

I tried my best to explain but as I was about to speak he attacked me but his mate jumped from where she was sitting and took the attack intended for me, the zombie of her mate just killed her in cold blood, and did so in such a vicious form that I was absolutely seething with rage, how dare he treat his mate in this fashion, he is no better than that bastard Luge.

As my anger grew my shield began to light up almost like it was on flames, but I reality only thing I cared about this instant is to destroy this bastard, my rage, my anger served only to fuel the flames on my shield, and without a hesitating for a second I began to gather wind using my alchemy around him, I evaded his breath attack which was useless given my defenses and resistance.

I made the wind more and more volatile, I concentrated the air till it was practically toxic, and without even blinking I snapped my fingers and the mass of air exploded but I didn't care, I was not going to stop snapping my fingers till I made that undead bastard ashes, till I made him feel like he was in hell.

"**I WAS JUST BEING POLITE TO HER, SHE WAS GUARDING YOUR BODY SO THAT YOU COULD RECEIVE AN HONORABLE FUNERAL, AND YOU DO THIS! I WILL BURN YOU TILL THERE are NOT EVEN ASHES LEFT! BURN LIKE THE PIECE OF GARBAGE YOU ARE!"**

In my mind I kept thinking of Luge, of the horrible things Mire probably had endured because of him, of how my life was supposed to be, our marriage, having children, and then I remember how this zombie dragon killed his mate who clearly loved him as much as Mire once loved me.

Without noticing it a large gem came out of the body of the zombie dragon and fell into my shied, the body of the lady dragon had been absorbed into my shield without me even noticing, and I felt the hands of Raphtalia telling me to calm down, that is when I noticed how her arms were stained by dark burns and she was bleeding.

I immediately tried my best to heal her, but this was not caused by burns but rather a very potent curse, nothing but the holy water could treat this, that is when I told Jane to pick her up and told Filo that we needed to go back to the village to get some holy water. We jumped into the wagon and took off towards the village, I hope that we are not too late, I will apologize for causing her such trouble later, but now treating her was my priority.


End file.
